Arma letale 28
by Megnove
Summary: Con tanti saluti a Mel Gibson & Danny Glover!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

–È proprio brava, non c'è che dire.  
La giovane donna volteggiava sulla pista come se non avesse peso, il costume attillato rosso rubino che mandava sprazzi di luce. Sembrava sospesa tra il cielo e la terra, con gli occhi dalle lunghissime ciglia chiusi e i morbidi capelli castani che danzavano mentre alzava le braccia nella piroetta. Il pubblico diede in un applauso sfrenato.  
–Già. Eleanor Croisset, la figlia del principe regnante di Dessin, è anche una famosa campionessa di pattinaggio artistico. Si è qualificata numerose volte per i mondiali ed ha già raccolto due argenti olimpici. Il campionato nazionale… be', inutile dire che lo vince ogni anno. Per il suo talento, naturalmente. Ma non è un mistero che qui tutti la adorano.  
–Si è conquistata la stima del popolo.  
–Si comporta molto poco da principessa. È alla mano, lavora come impiegata e non si preoccupa di uscire in strada senza scorta, ad esempio per comprare qualcosa, salutando la gente. Ha portato praticamente da sola la famiglia reale all'epoca moderna, dopo molti secoli in cui Dessin era rimasto bloccato in un regime molto duro, austero e tradizionale. Molti preferirebbero vedere lei sul trono, anziché suo fratello minore.  
–E se il progetto in corso dovesse riuscire, è proprio quello che accadrà. Giusto?  
–Giusto. La legge è stata approvata pochi giorni fa dal Parlamento. Se tutto va bene, i due paesi fratelli di Dessin e Lestin potrebbero finalmente uscire dalla loro faida di secoli e raggiungere una meritatissima pace e un governo stabile. Qualcosa che il popolo di entrambi ha atteso per anni.  
–E noi siamo qui proprio per assicurarci che vada tutto in porto, non è vero?  
La pattinatrice si reclinava verso terra come un grande uccello che pieghi le ali, slanciandosi poi ancora più in alto a ritmo col boato che dagli spalti accompagnava la musica. A un tratto lo stadio cadde in un religioso silenzio mentre iniziava la parte più difficile dell'esercizio. Tutti sembravano non avere occhi che per lei… compresi i due uomini elegantemente vestiti che osservavano la scena dal bordo della pista, il bianco in completo scuro e il nero in completo chiaro. Ma il tono del loro sguardo era ben più serio.  
Nell'ultimo salto vorticante, la pietra fissata sul corpetto del costume mandò scintille ovunque, abbagliando.  
–Direi che quello è proprio un bel pezzo di vetro.  
–E non soltanto. I Cuori Gemelli, due rubini giganteschi ricavati dallo stesso blocco di minerale, sono il simbolo del principato di Dessin e del granducato di Lestin, tramandati di generazione in generazione da sette secoli. Il Cuore di Sinistra è in possesso di Henrik Rosenkaur, l'unico figlio del granduca di Lestin. La principessa esibisce il Cuore di Destra, il suo, soltanto nelle occasioni ufficiali e durante le gare, ed è anche per questo che ci sono tutte queste guardie in giro. Capirai che se qualcuno dovesse sottrarlo sarebbe un'enorme sciagura per il paese.  
–Ornamento decisamente costoso per un'atleta.  
L'altro annuì. –Ognuno dei rubini vale milioni di dollari. Pare che nel medioevo siano stati intagliati per celebrare l'amicizia fraterna dei due regni, governati da due fratelli che si erano spartiti equamente l'eredità del padre. Poi a un certo punto, nessuno sa perché, gli animi si sono inaspriti e le casate di Croisset e Rosenkaur sono diventate da gemelle nemiche. Le pietre si sono trasformate in pomi della discordia. Ognuno accusava l'altro di aver rubato la sua. La maggior parte delle guerre che si sono combattute a intervalli da allora, grandi e piccole, avevano come obiettivo conquistare le gemme e riunirle. Pare che secondo la leggenda, il giorno in cui accadrà sarà rivelato un enorme tesoro.  
–M'immagino che questo avrà attirato ladri da tutto il mondo.  
–Decine, forse centinaia. E tutti hanno fatto una brutta fine. Non si può dire se dessiniani e lestinesi odiassero più l'un l'altro o chi veniva dall'esterno a tentare d'intromettersi nella loro faida.  
–E ora a quanto pare finalmente chi voleva vedere le pietre riunite sarà accontentato.  
–Esatto. La pace tra i due paesi sarà assicurata dal matrimonio del principe Henrik con la principessa Eleanor… e con la loro successiva ascesa al trono. I due regnanti hanno concordato di abdicare immediatamente dopo il matrimonio. Poiché la legge di Dessin non consentiva alle figlie femmine primogenite di ereditare, è stata appositamente modificata per quest'evento. Gli sposi si porteranno reciprocamente in dote i Cuori Gemelli, simboleggiando così la volontà profonda di unione dei due popoli. Dopodiché, avvieranno il processo per l'unificazione di questa terra in una sola nazione, così come era originariamente.  
Il rosso gettò una nuova occhiata alla figura aggraziata che aveva terminato il suo esercizio e stava ringraziando il pubblico osannante con un profondo inchino. Probabilmente, gli venne da pensare, era la seconda più brava che avesse visto in vita sua. –Un matrimonio politico, eh? Alla signorina questo sta bene?  
–È stata lei stessa a proporlo– rispose l'amico con un mezzo ghigno. –I due si sono visti solo poche volte in vita loro, dati i rapporti diplomatici tra i governi. Ma a quanto pare trovano l'idea tutt'altro che sgradita.  
Il ghigno fu contraccambiato dall'altra parte. –Insomma sono salvi capra e cavoli, eh?  
–Se tutto andrà come deve andare. La principessa partirà questa sera con il piroscafo reale per raggiungere la capitale di Lestin. I due paesi sono separati da uno stretto tratto di mare. Lo sposo verrà a prenderla a metà strada per darle l'accoglienza ufficiale. Puoi immaginarti però che non a tutti questo matrimonio e le trattative di pace vanno bene.  
–Parli così in generale o hai in mente qualcuno?  
–Non è un segreto. Tra quelli che non sono troppo contenti della soluzione c'è il principe cadetto di Dessin, Stephan Croisset, che non è affatto felice di essere stato soppiantato come erede al trono e ha cercato a più riprese di opporsi all'approvazione della nuova legge. E il comandante dell'esercito di Lestin, Marcel Cainemberg… è avanzato rapidamente in grado, posizione e prestigio proprio grazie al continuo stato di allarme del paese, e la pace minaccerebbe di nuocergli. Ed entrambi sono abbastanza potenti per poter prendere… provvedimenti.  
–Sono informazioni sicure, o è soltanto qualcosa che gira nell'aria?  
–Prove concrete non ne ho. Più che altro un presentimento. Ma soprattutto Cainemberg è noto per essersi spinto anche ad affari poco puliti pur di arrivare dov'è ora… ed ha conoscenze tra gruppi militaristi di ogni tipo. Anche _sospetti_.  
–Quindi noi adesso accompagneremo Sua Altezza all'appuntamento col suo fidanzatino senza farci vedere e ci accerteremo che non ci siano incidenti, ho capito bene?  
–È un'iniziativa personale. Nessuno ci ha chiesto di farlo… per cui ci limiteremo a seguire il piroscafo da lontano e tenerlo d'occhio, senza insospettire le guardie. Ho solo pensato che un po' di prudenza non guasta. Per questo abbiamo portato il nuovissimo hovercraft superleggero con funzione di decollo. Così, se dovesse capitare qualcosa…  
–…che attacchino dall'alto o dal basso, saremo pronti. Proprio il tipo di missione adatto a noi due in squadra.  
–Già.  
–Be', a me sta benissimo. Anche perché così potrò guidare quel bel giocattolo! Non mi ci avevate ancora fatto mettere le mani sopra…  
–Basta che non lo rompi. Il professore e il nostro meccanico l'hanno accudito come un pupo fino adesso. Se dovessimo riportarglielo ammaccato a causa della tua guida SPERICOLATA…  
–Spericolato? _Moi_? Chi ti ha detto una cosa del genere? E poi, se si tratta di proteggere una bella ragazza, io do il MASSIMO.  
–Proprio questo mi fa paura.  
Lo spericolato rifilò allegramente una pacca sulle spalle all'amico, e ridendo entrambi si avviarono verso l'uscita.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 1**

Tutti i sistemi erano a posto, almeno secondo l'ultimo controllo effettuato quel pomeriggio. Il mezzo rispondeva benissimo e aveva tempi di reazione addirittura infinitesimali. In caso d'attacco, sarebbe stato un osso molto duro per qualsiasi assalitore… e lo stesso nel caso fosse stata necessaria una fuga rapida. Era stato messo a punto in modo addirittura perfetto. C'era da sperare di poterlo restituire nello stesso stato.  
Lo schermo del computer portatile mostrava ora la posizione di tutte le persone attorno al palazzo reale e all'area del porto. Aveva abbassato tutte le tapparelle della loro stanza d'albergo, e la luce gli si rifletteva sul volto intento sbiancandolo. I punti giallognoli che si muovevano regolarmente secondo uno schema circolare erano i poliziotti e i militari di ronda. Si era procurato la mappa dei loro spostamenti. Ce n'erano veramente tantissimi. Per quest'occasione Dessin stava comprensibilmente dispiegando tutte le sue forze. L'intensità della luce indicava la frequenza della respirazione, che appariva tranquilla e regolare… quindi, tutto sotto controllo. Altri puntini andavano e venivano dai dintorni del piroscafo: i marinai e gli ufficiali che lo stavano preparando alla partenza e imbarcavano gli ultimi rifornimenti. Il viaggio sarebbe durato tre giorni in tutto tra andata e ritorno. Poi c'erano i passanti casuali e gli impiegati che lasciavano gli uffici alla chiusura. Nessuno sembrava procedere in modo sospetto. Si poteva sperare che il commiato ufficiale si sarebbe svolto senza problemi…  
Dov'era finito quell'altro, comunque? Aveva detto che avrebbe controllato la zona a modo suo… ma era proprio questo che lo preoccupava. In ogni modo, conosceva l'ora dell'appuntamento. Meglio che arrivasse puntuale. Se fossero partiti in ritardo rispetto alla nave…  
…che cos'era quell'accumulo improvviso di punti rossi così vicino al molo? Doveva essere appena al di fuori dell'area sorvegliata! Altre luci arrivavano di corsa da tutte le direzioni aumentando il tumulto. Un attentato? Oppure… Consultò rapidamente la mappa della città per verificare l'indirizzo. Quindi afferrò la giacca buttata sul letto.  
–Oh, al diavolo! Non avevamo neanche cominciato… dovevo aspettarmelo!

Non si poteva dire che fosse un posto raffinato. Musica spaccatimpani diffusa da altoparlanti di seconda mano e urlatori sguaiati che impedivano perfino di sentire le note stonate. I tavoli erano puliti come una fogna e anche l'odore non si poteva dire che fosse di rose. Meglio non pensare a come poteva essere il cibo e limitarti a sorseggiare, nonostante quelle macchie brunastre sospette sul bicchiere. E dovevi stare continuamente attento a non urtare contro qualche tipaccio grosso e sudato che si dimenava come una balena raccontando le proprie prodezze alla bella di turno. Anche perché poi sarebbe stata di certo colpa tua.  
Morale della favola: le bettole di porto restano sempre le stesse nonostante il progresso. Decisamente non un posto per gentiluomini. Ma dove altro puoi andare a cercare pettegolezzi non ufficiali se non in una bettola di porto? Devi solo mettere in conto la possibilità di una bella rissa… e se ti piacciono le risse, tanto meglio! L'amico salutista avrebbe un po' storto il naso. Be', a ognuno il suo stile, giusto?  
–Che ti porto, bello?  
–Un altro _margarita_, baby… e mettici TANTO sale! (1)  
La tipa se ne andò con una mezza smorfia sul faccino tondo e inespressivo. In fondo comunque non era tanto male la sbobba qui. Non tanto diversa da quella che aveva ingoiato in gran quantità ai vecchi tempi senza preoccuparsi di potersi rovinare il fegato. Adesso naturalmente non aveva più senso preoccuparsene. Ne avrebbe avuto un po' di più pensare allo stato in cui si sarebbe ridotto il suo bel vestito nuovo in quel postaccio. Ma come avrebbe detto un certo _british gentleman_, la classe non è acqua… eh eh!  
Arrivò il secondo _margarita_. Portò il bicchiere alle labbra con circospezione, tendendo l'orecchio verso il tavolo proprio dietro di lui. Dalle informazioni che aveva raccolto, alcuni di quei marinai facevano parte dell'equipaggio della _Caitlin III_, la nave reale che sarebbe partita tra poche ore e che prendeva nome dall'attuale principessa consorte, la madre della sposa. Chissà se sua grazia serenissima sapeva che alle sue dipendenze c'erano anche tipi di così dubbia morale. Per il momento la discussione non era ancora caduta su argomenti lavorativi, ma man mano che le ragazze accanto a loro sghignazzavano e l'alcol nel sangue saliva… non si poteva dire.  
Era stata una santa idea comunque chiedere più sale. Se quella là dentro era tequila lui era un biondo naturale…  
–Ma certo, piccolina, certo…– esclamò finalmente una voce dondolante di rum, in tono tronfio–piagnucoloso da sbronza di primo stadio. La pazienza paga sempre. –Tu aspetta solo che torno da questo viaggetto e ti coprirò d'oro! Siamo tipi affidabili noi, siamo da sposare… teniamo solo pulita la barca e ci pagano un occhio della testa! La principessa fa un viaggio di beneficenza a dir tanto una volta l'anno e il principe non ci sale mai perché soffre il mal di mare… praticamente facciamo una vita da nababbi! Pagati per non far niente!  
–E adesso ci pagheranno ancor più profumatamente per questo incarico di scorta! Ci beccheremo in due giorni la paga di un anno. Certo, qui nessuno vuole che qualcosa vada storto… stiamo facendo la storia del paese! Se il matrimonio sarà celebrato senza intoppi e si assicurerà finalmente la pace sarà anche merito nostro. Quelli come noi però non finiscono mai nei libri di storia. Non è giusto.  
–Se li tengano i libri di storia! Io mi tengo la grana e vivo come un papa nella bambagia per il resto dei miei giorni! Con questa cifra, vado subito in pensione anticipata al ritorno e campo di rendita!  
Le ragazze risero perfino troppo di cuore, o al pensiero dei soldi o incitate dall'alcol, o entrambe le cose. –Pare che il principe Henrik sia molto bello… è vero?  
–Io ho visto una sua foto su un rotocalco la scorsa settimana. È biondo e robusto… e ha certi occhi! Sua altezza Eleanor è molto fortunata.  
–Ma sono innamorati?  
–Spero che siano innamorati. Sua altezza merita di essere felice. Mi dispiacerebbe che si sacrificasse soltanto per politica…  
–Perbacco, certo che saranno felici! Con tutti quei soldi e un regno a loro disposizione! Chi non farebbe cambio?  
–Aaah… sei volgare e pensi solo al vile denaro!  
–E tu no, bellezza? Perché ci siete venute attorno stasera, allora? Non fare l'ipocrita.  
Nuova risata sgangherata corale che sommerse tutto il tavolo. Solo due o tre delle ragazze non sembrarono gradire la battuta. –Brutto bestione! Non parlare in questo modo! Puoi insultarci finché ti pare… ma sua altezza è diversa da noi!  
–È vero! Se non fosse stato per lei, mio padre e mio fratello non avrebbero trovato lavoro e la nostra famiglia sarebbe rimasta in miseria! È merito suo se è stata sviluppata la zona industriale!  
Il marinaio spiritosone sembrò rendersi conto di aver esagerato con la battuta e che la situazione stava degenerando. Mise le mani avanti, cercando di riparare. –Ehi… su, su, stavo scherzando! Non prendetevela adesso per una cosa del genere! Certo, lo sappiamo di dovere molto a sua altezza…  
–Tutti in questo paese le devono qualcosa. E adesso le dovremo anche la fine delle guerre. Sarebbe troppo triste se per noi dovesse rinunciare anche alla sua felicità, dopo averci dato tanto…  
–Siamo degli egoisti. Dovremmo ringraziarla molto di più. Invece approfittiamo semplicemente dei suoi sforzi come se ci fosse dovuto.  
Niente da dire, la bella fanciulla aveva davvero saputo conquistarsi il favore del suo popolo se perfino in una bettola simile trovava gente disposta a difenderla. Tanto di cappello a lei. Ben pochi regnanti potevano vantare un tale sostegno. Sarebbe stata senz'altro una magnifica regina. Faceva venire ancor più voglia di proteggerla.  
L'ascolto stava decisamente dando i suoi frutti. Tuttavia, c'era qualcosa su cui si sentiva ancora in dubbio. Approfittò dell'istante in cui il silenzio era caduto sulla conversazione, e gli uomini imbarazzati stavano chiedendosi come recuperare l'allegro spirito iniziale, per girarsi e inserirsi non invitato nel discorso con la sua solita bellissima faccia tosta.  
–Sapete una cosa, gente? Sono più che d'accordo! Un brindisi a sua altezza e al fortunato futuro sposo? Offro io per tutti!  
Ci volle solo un istante perché i cervelli pur rallentati dal bere elaborassero di essere stati salvati in extremis dal perdere le ragazze e inoltre gratificati di un giro gratis da parte dello straniero. Enormi sorrisi salutarono la sua offerta e fu prontamente invitato ad unirsi alla tavolata con gran pacche sulla schiena. Entro pochi minuti stavano sbattendo i bicchieri come vecchi amici e facendo a gara a chi conosceva più canzonacce, come se fossero tutti compagni di scuola.  
–A proposito… _hic_… compare, mi chiedevo… com'è che vi pagano tanto per questo viaggio? Dovrebbe essere quasi una gita di piacere! Avete già uno stipendio bello alto, che bisogno c'era di moltiplicarvelo? Non che al posto vostro io mi farei tanti problemi a chiedermelo, eh… ma ci sarebbe per caso qualche pericolo per la sposa?  
–Non sia mai, amico! Non sia mai! Tutto è stato sistemato a puntino! Dovresti vedere che schicch… che scicc… che sciccheria sulla nave! Mazzi di fiori a tutte le finestre, pavimenti lucidati a specchio e menu di gala per gli invitati! Anche noi dovremo ripulirci tanto che non ci riconosceremo più! E poi… _hic_… chi potrebbe volere il male di un simile fiorellino? Tutti la amano, qui… non sai le cose tu, perché sei straniero…  
–Giusto, giusto. Chiedo scusa. Peeerò… mi sembra che ci sarà anche una bella scorta militare alla nave…  
–Be', per forza! Dobbiamo far vedere a quelli dell'altro paese cosa siamo capaci di organizzare, no? Anche loro ci verranno incontro col meglio del loro esercito… tuuuutti lucidi e impennacchiati! Ci sarà perfino una gran parata sull'acqua! Sua grazia il principe non ha badato a spese!  
–Davvero… _hic_! Ma gli invitati? Chi sarebbero gli invitati?  
–Allora non sai proprio niente! Straniero e _ignooooorante_! Ti perdono solo perché questo rum è proprio buono… _glub_! Gli sposi non partono mica soli! Ci saranno cento invitati di ogni nazione sui due piroscafi quando s'incontreranno al centro dello stretto… il fior fiore della nobiltà, attori famosi, gli alti gradi dell'esercito! E sarà celebrata una gran festa di fidanzamento con ballo e banchetto sul ponte! Non la trasmetteranno in televisione per questioni di sicurezza, ma saranno presenti tantissimi giornalisti per descriverla DOPO… Sono stati mobilitati gli chef di palazzo e assunti anche i migliori internazionali… nessuna delle due casate vuole sfigurare! Diciamoci la verità, il principe e il granduca fanno buon viso a cattivo gioco con questo matrimonio per questioni di politica, ma sono stati rivali per troppo tempo e ancora non si stanno simpatici… ognuno dei due ha fatto di tutto perché l'organizzazione dalla sua parte fosse perfetta. Sfido che ci danno tanti soldi… non deve esserci neanche uno spillo fuori posto! E credimi, non ci sarà!  
–Giusto! Brindiamo agli spilli non fuori posto!  
Tutti alzarono fragorosamente i bicchieri tentando di non perdere l'equilibrio sulle sedie. –Agli spilli non fuori posto! E alla pensione assicurata!  
–E alle minestre degli chef senza mosche!  
–E ai pescatori non per errore sulla scia del piroscafo! Pensate un po' che guaio se dovessero metterne sotto uno…  
–Ah, non c'è pericolo. Le lance dell'esercito pattuglieranno entro dieci miglia di mare per tutto il tragitto. Anche loro riceveranno un supplemento di paga per questo. Lo so perché mio cognato è sergente…  
–Allora avevo ragione io… la scorta non è solo per bellezza…  
Il marinaio si fece un po' più serio. –Senti amico, nessuno vuole guai. Neanche per sbaglio. Ma l'ho detto e lo ripeto. Ci sono tanti che brontolano sul modo in cui il principe conduce le cose… ma ci puoi giurare che non si trova neanche un'anima a Dessin che abbia qualcosa contro sua altezza Eleanor. Sarebbe più facile sputare su un'immagine sacra.– Un'occhiata nervosa alle ragazze. –E poi siamo tutti stanchi della guerra. Ci abbiamo perso soldi, salute, case… nessuno è mai potuto vivere tranquillo in questo paese fino ad oggi. Sarebbe veramente da pazzi desiderare che qualcosa andasse storto. Credo che nessuno qui potrebbe volerlo.  
–E neanche i lestinesi?  
Alcuni brontolii si levarono attorno alla tavolata, e non passarono inosservati. –Be', nessuno può dire veramente cosa pensano quelli…– bofonchiò uno un po' più malinconico degli altri, fissando il bicchiere. –Però è difficile che anche loro vogliano perdere quest'occasione…  
–Ma dai. Non fare il muso. E tu non gli badare. Qualcuno ancora non è troppo felice di riunirci a loro. Le vecchie abitudini sono dure ad andar via. Non sai quanti proverbi offensivi ci sono ancora qui sulla gente di Lestin. Però nessuno è tanto stupido da non capire che la pace è meglio di qualsiasi vecchia ruggine. E penso sia così anche dall'altra parte. Del resto, la cosa conviene a loro quanto a noi.  
–Ah sì? E perché? C'entra forse il famoso tesoro?  
–Il tesoro?…– La risposta del marinaio gli venne tagliata in bocca. Una mano grossa, tozza e sporca si era abbattuta sul tavolo rovesciando i bicchieri. L'omone a cui apparteneva suddetto arto si era alzato dal tavolo vicino e pareva parecchio più ubriaco e decisamente nervoso. –Ehi, damerino. Ci state rompendo le scatole col vostro chiasso. E tu ci stai rompendo le scatole con tutte queste domande. Sarai mica venuto a casa nostra a fare la spia, con quel tuo vestitino da signore?  
–Non sapevo che ci fossero regole sugli abiti in questa tana, amico– replicò l'interpellato senza scomporsi. –C'è qualcosa di male se voglio essere a posto anche quando vado a bere?  
–Sentilo, il grand'uomo. Credi di essere al tuo paese? Ti credi meglio della gente che lavora? Non ho mai potuto soffrire gli stranieri.  
–Per me sono più antipatici quelli che origliano le conversazioni altrui. Niente di personale.  
Il primo pugno voleva DECISAMENTE essere personale invece, ma frustò solo l'aria e atterrò sullo schienale della sedia retrostante. Un colpo di taglio con la mano alla nuca spedì l'autore a nanna prima ancora che si accorgesse che lo straniero ora era alle sue spalle. Indignati per l'umiliazione al collega, altri cinque o sei tizi corpacciuti del suo stesso tavolo afferrarono le bottiglie e le gambe delle sedie urlando «Fuori gli stranieri!», mentre i compagni di tavolata si alzavano tutti insieme al grido di «Ehi! Non si offende così il nostro amico!»  
Aaah, le bettole di porto… non c'è posto migliore dove andare a fare domande… e soprattutto dove trovare una bella rissa se ne vuoi una! Si può non amarle?

La toeletta era arredata come un camerino. C'erano fasci di fiori, un grande specchio, piccoli oggetti alla rinfusa e tante fotografie attaccate con semplici puntine da disegno alle pareti. Diversamente che nel camerino di una stella, però, le foto non ritraevano la proprietaria della stanza in posa con gente famosa sorridente, ma persone comuni, felici, davanti a una casa da poco costruita, con oggetti donati in mano, o semplicemente in atto di salutare o di mandare un bacio. E le dediche ringraziavano, auguravano felicità, comunicavano affetto. Persone conosciute o mai viste prima a cui però stava a cuore far sentire la propria vicinanza, per gratitudine o semplicemente per speranza, per amicizia.  
La giovane donna, in mezzo a tutto questo, sedeva silenziosa con le mani congiunte in grembo come se il ricco abito scarlatto e l'acconciatura ingioiellata che avevano appena finito di prepararle fossero soltanto un altro costume come quello da pattinaggio che si era appena tolta e restava appeso a una gruccia di lato. La gemma sul suo petto, unica cosa uguale a prima, mandava barbagli riflettendo la debole luce delle candele. Aspettava semplicemente, composta, non diversamente da un'attrice che attende la chiamata in scena.  
E la chiamata arrivò. Una cameriera entrò alle sue spalle con un lieve inchino, mormorando timidamente: –Altezza, è l'ora.  
La ragazza annuì in ringraziamento al riflesso, senza girare la testa. Attese che l'inchino fosse ripetuto e la porta si richiudesse, prima di alzarsi e lasciare la camera a sua volta con passo lento e solenne.

Tutte le luci erano spente. Nella grande sala si riversava a fiotti la luce della luna riflessa sul mare. Un soldato entrò sbattendo i tacchi e salutando militarmente l'uomo in uniforme ritto accanto ai vetri. –I preparativi sono completati, vostra grazia. Tra pochi istanti inizieremo la cerimonia d'addio.  
–Grazie, capitano. Problemi in città o nei dintorni?  
–Qualche rissa isolata nella zona del porto, ma è stato tutto prontamente risolto. Solo un litigio tra ubriachi, pare. I responsabili faranno una notte in cella e saranno esentati dal servizio a bordo.  
–Molto bene. Mi raccomando, avvertitemi tempestivamente di qualsiasi intralcio al programma.  
–Agli ordini, vostra grazia. Se volete presenziare alla partenza…  
Con un sospiro, il principe Anton Croisset IV staccò lo sguardo dall'orizzonte. –Naturalmente. Per quanto possa non farmi piacere, questa soluzione l'ho voluta anch'io, non è vero? Proprio io, imparentarmi con quel vanesio di Gunther… Cosa non si è costretti a fare, per il bene del proprio paese. Mi dispiace che debba essere Eleanor a farne le spese, ma non c'era molta scelta. Le casse dello stato sono vuote e Lestin invece è ricca.  
–Sì, vostra grazia.  
–Mi auguro che siano state eseguite tutte le mie prescrizioni al riguardo.  
–Naturalmente. Può controllare quando desidera. Tutto procederà come stabilito.  
Il principe si limitò a un gesto vago con la mano. –Mi fido dei nostri servizi segreti, capitano. Comunichi agli uomini sulle lance di tenersi pronti a partire.  
–Agli ordini.  
–Dopo tanti secoli, finalmente i Cuori Gemelli saranno riuniti… così come doveva essere. Per mano di Dessin e a nostro beneficio– mormorò l'uomo tornando a voltarsi e tormentandosi un baffo, mentre l'altro usciva. –Abbiamo bisogno del tesoro dei nostri antenati, se vogliamo salvare la nostra economia. Avrei solo voluto non dover coinvolgere mia figlia in tutto questo.

–Certe volte non so perché mi prendo la pena di starti dietro…  
–Ah, piantala di lamentarti e cerchiamo di non farci notare. C'è ancora polizia in giro.  
Quando l'amico era arrivato sul posto, aveva trovato le sue peggiori previsioni più che avverate. La taverna sembrava un campo di battaglia. Grida violente ne uscivano insieme a schianti di vetri e strilli femminili, mentre le luci vacillavano quando qualcuno urtava una lampada o cercava di servirsene come arma. Stavano arrivando auto a sirene spiegate ed anche i vigili del fuoco, pronti a sedare gli scalmanati con le pompe. Un piccolo cordone di persone scappate da dentro o arrivate da fuori osservava lo spettacolo con la serietà di spettatori di un film d'autore. Alcuni lavoratori del porto protestavano di non poter entrare a unirsi alla mischia, ma i poliziotti avevano già circondato la zona e non lasciavano passare chicchessia…  
Be', per fortuna lui _non era_ chicchessia. Gli era bastato fare il giro intorno all'edificio, trovare un muro troppo alto per scalarlo e quindi non sorvegliato, e spiccare un bel salto. Era entrato cautamente dalla porta della cucina e, come aveva immaginato, aveva trovato il suo socio proprio nel mezzo del marasma, che chiaramente si stava divertendo un mondo. Ne aveva messi fuori combattimento almeno dodici e in quel momento stava facendo al pugilato con due scaricatori più alti di lui di tutta la testa, mentre contemporaneamente schivava le sventole di un terzo alle sue spalle. Nessun dubbio su chi fosse in netto e SLEALE vantaggio.  
Ovviamente quando aveva cercato di raggiungerlo qualcuno aveva dato addosso anche a lui. Ormai gli ubriachi erano ebbri di violenza e non gli importava più neanche CHI colpivano. Menavano perfino i propri compagni di fazione… e comunque un altro straniero elegantone era un bersaglio ideale. Qualche pugno gli era fischiato vicino all'orecchio e qualcuno era stato restituito. Un paio di tipacci erano finiti contro i due muri opposti del salone e un altro che aveva cercato di afferrargli il collo da dietro aveva fatto un volo andando a dormire appeso al lampadario. E l'impiastro che aveva dato origine a tutto ciò, non appena l'aveva individuato in mezzo al caos, per tutto saluto gli aveva gridato: –Ehilà! Bel posticino, vero? Sei venuto anche tu a divertirti?  
–Piantala, idiota! Dobbiamo andarcene da qui! Se ci ferma la polizia la nostra missione è finita prima di cominciare!  
Raggiungere l'uscita aveva richiesto un'ulteriore scazzottata, ed erano riusciti a scivolare fuori appena in tempo prima che gli agenti facessero irruzione. Ed ora erano lì, con gli abiti sgualciti e qualche strappo, che cercavano di allontanarsi nella notte con un po' di discrezione. Naturalmente i partecipanti alla rissa non si erano neanche accorti che il motivo principale della medesima era scomparso alla chetichella. Protestavano solo debolmente mentre, ammanettati, venivano condotti sulle volanti. –Ma agente, quelli ci avevano offeso… non ci porterete mica dentro?… Io devo partire col piroscafo reale tra poco…  
–Certo, amico, certo. Ora sbollisci un po' e ne parliamo domani.  
–Quello è uno degli amiconi a cui ho offerto da bere. Mi spiace. Per colpa mia non potrà avere la sua bella pensione assicurata– disse il rosso piano appoggiandosi a un muro mentre sbirciava la scena. –Però dovrebbe cavarsela benissimo anche con la sua normale paga da nababbo.  
–Pensa piuttosto che per colpa della tua testa calda stavi per rovinare tutto! Dovremmo essere qui in incognito e invece tu non trovi di meglio che farti notare in questo modo…  
–Aw, bello, non fare sempre tanto il quadrato. Tu hai i tuoi metodi per indagare, io i miei. E ci sono cose che si possono scoprire solo sporcandosi le mani con la gente. Dovresti saperlo.  
–A me sembra che tu non abbia scoperto un bel niente. Avevi solo voglia di fare un po' di casino come ai vecchi tempi.  
–Tu credi?– Si rivolse a lui con un lampo negli occhi e l'espressione di colpo serissima. –Ma c'è casino e casino, amico. E alcune cose che ho notato sono davvero interessanti. Intanto, pare che il principe si aspetti DAVVERO un attacco o altre rogne durante il viaggio. Ha dato ogni sorta di giustificazioni per la scorta armata alla nave, ma per quanto le misure di sicurezza debbano essere strette per una delegazione di pace e il viaggio ufficiale di un futuro capo di stato… gli uomini impiegati sarebbero decisamente troppo numerosi e soprattutto _troppo_ armati anche per una spedizione di guerra vera e propria. O ha motivo di sospettare di qualcuno, oppure è proprio lui o chi per lui a voler tentare un colpo di mano.  
–Avremmo potuto arrivarci anche senza che ti mettessi a pestare un mucchio di poveri ubriachi molto MENO forti di te.  
–Sbagliato, Sherlock. Non penso proprio che quelli che mi hanno provocato fossero davvero ubriachi. Fingevano solo di esserlo. Avevano gli occhi troppo lucidi… e le scuse che hanno usato erano proprio da prima elementare. Fuori gli stranieri, vestitino da signore… ah! Qualunque cosa avessi risposto, avrebbero comunque trovato il modo d'iniziare uno scontro. E io ho solo dato loro quello che volevano. Credo che fossero spie messe lì a bella posta nel caso qualcuno avesse fatto domande su un argomento scomodo… proprio come ho fatto io.  
–E cioè?– Il tono di voce si era fatto interessato. Suo malgrado doveva ammettere di essere ammirato da quell'analisi così lucida e precisa. _Sembrava_ il solito teppista scapestrato, l'amico, ma aveva osservato le cose freddamente e razionalmente per tutto il tempo.  
–Il tesoro dei Cuori Gemelli… sono venuti a disturbarmi appena l'ho nominato. Del resto, l'avevo fatto di proposito. Ora sappiamo due cose. Che quasi certamente accadrà qualcosa che non dovrebbe, e che chiunque ci sia dietro ha questo obiettivo. Non ti sembra un buon risultato, per una sola serata di lavoro? Coraggio, muoviamoci. La cerimonia di partenza starà già cominciando, e noi vogliamo gustarcela col binocolo… dal ponte del _nostro_ hovercraft nuovo nuovo.

(1) Il sale sul bordo del bicchiere serve a nascondere il sapore di un _margarita_ fatto con tequila di scarsa qualità… praticamente il nostro amico sta provocando!^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 2**

–Vorrei sottolineare ancora una volta, Henrik, quanto poco ciò incontri la mia approvazione.  
Lo schermidore, il volto coperto dalla maschera a nido d'ape, fece segno al suo compagno d'allenamento d'interrompere l'esercizio, e dopo il saluto rituale si scoprì il volto asciugandosi il sudore. Le fotografie sui giornali rendevano di certo giustizia al principe Henrik Rosenkaur: capelli color paglia, mascella forte e penetranti occhi scuri. I maligni dicevano che aveva di certo preso da sua madre. Ed anche lui aveva meriti sportivi lodevoli quanto insoliti per un rampollo di sangue reale. Quando si aprì la casacca della tuta bianca, il pendente col rubino che portava al collo, grande come quello della principessa Eleanor, sfavillò nonostante la scarsa luce. –Credo che tu lo abbia ripetuto a sufficienza perché me ne rendessi conto, padre. Non pensi che ormai sia un po' tardi per recriminare? Anche tu hai dato il tuo consenso, se non sbaglio.  
Gunther I Rosenkaur, granduca di Lestin, era un uomo piccolo e tondo, con occhi piccoli e baffi e sopracciglia cespugliose, che senza dubbio si portava i suoi anni peggio del coetaneo Anton. Anche l'uniforme carica di medaglie gli stava addosso così tesa che sembrava minacciare di strapparsi al minimo movimento. La loro rivalità in tutto, anche nello spezzare i cuori delle belle dame, ai vecchi tempi aveva infiammato per anni le pagine di cronaca… ma ormai sentirsi paragonare all'altro era una delle cose che gli davano più fastidio. Ancor più che sentirsi ricordare quanti dei loro ripetuti duelli all'arma bianca aveva perso. Al momento stava in piedi nella palestra semibuia del palazzo battendo nervosamente il piede a terra e fissando di sotto in su con un'espressione torva in viso il figlio molto più alto di lui.  
–Tu e quella ragazza non vi conoscete nemmeno. Non venirmi a dire che lo fai per amore. Non potete esservi frequentati abbastanza, a meno che non vi incontraste di nascosto. E questo non lo credo.  
–Non vedo come ciò possa riguardarti, padre. E credo che non sia nemmeno ciò che ti interessa realmente. Dopotutto, ti saresti forse fatto lo scrupolo di farmi fare un matrimonio d'amore, se non avessi scelto per primo io? La cosa va a vantaggio di entrambi i paesi. Non ti basta? E ti sarei grato se non ti riferissi con «quella ragazza» alla mia futura sposa. E tua futura nuora.  
Gli occhietti del granduca parvero se possibile restringersi ancor più. –A vantaggio di entrambi? Bah! Mio no di certo! Dopo tutta la fatica che ho fatto per arricchire la nostra nazione, ora dovremo farci di colpo carico del branco di morti di fame di Anton! Non era certo una cosa che desiderassi facendo i salti di gioia… non più di doverlo chiamare consuocero.  
–E allora per quale motivo hai accettato questo matrimonio?  
Una smorfia di malavoglia. –Lo… lo sai anche tu. Il denaro che sono riuscito ad accumulare con investimenti bancari… non durerà per sempre. Non con questa crisi internazionale della moneta. Bisogna ancorarlo a qualcosa di solido, e l'interesse delle aziende straniere sta calando… perché abbiamo esaurito molto in fretta le nostre risorse naturali. Mentre quei morti di fame di Dessin ne hanno ancora in abbondanza, visto che non hanno avuto la lungimiranza di sfruttarle come si deve in passato. Non sanno neanche cosa c'è nel loro sottosuolo… un vero tesoro… o probabilmente Anton non avrebbe mai acconsentito neanche lui alle nozze. Fortunatamente avevo mandato da tempo le mie spie a fare ispezioni.  
–Bene, ed ora questo tesoro sarà sfruttato comunemente. E andrà effettivamente anche a tuo vantaggio. Dunque? Ti dà tanto fastidio solo dover condividere queste ricchezze col tuo vecchio nemico? Non credi che sia ora di lasciar perdere queste stupide antiche tradizioni, padre? Perché continuare a farci del male a vicenda solo perché lo facevano già i nostri nonni? Non era ora di por fine a una situazione che ci indebolisce entrambi? L'odio tra i nostri paesi esiste da tanto tempo che nessuno ne ricorda neanche più il motivo.  
–Non crederlo. Ci sono ancora tante cose che non sai.– Il granduca distolse lo sguardo, fissando il pavimento meditabondo. –E comunque non è solo una questione tradizionale. Non hai idea di cosa fosse capace Anton da giovane. È sempre stato… maligno… vendicativo… non è bene avere a che fare con lui.  
–Sei sicuro che non sia la tua gelosia a parlare? Mi hai detto tante volte che siete stati spesso anche rivali in amore. Scommetto che lui dice le stesse cose di te.  
–NON è la stessa cosa.– Stizzito, Gunther batté di nuovo il piede a terra. –In ogni modo, ricordati bene che ho posto la mia condizione. Se lascerò che tutto ciò vada a buon fine sarà soltanto perché…  
–Me ne ricordo. Non mi piace, ma sarai accontentato. Francamente mi disgustano questi vostri intrighi. Lo faccio solo per dimostrarti che non me ne importa niente. Ed ora se vuoi scusarmi– tagliò netto il principe rispondendo al cenno di un attendente entrato in quel momento –devo prepararmi anch'io per andare ad accogliere la mia sposa.– Stizzito, gettò a terra l'asciugamano avviandosi a gran passi alla porta.  
–Fallo per il motivo che vuoi. L'importante è che tu ci riesca.– L'uomo grasso mostrò di calmarsi un attimo. –È ora che quello che ci appartiene ci sia restituito, e con gli interessi. La pace potrà dirsi fatta soltanto quando avremo vendicato l'antico torto alla nostra dinastia.

A mezzanotte meno qualche minuto, le note del «Valzer dei Pattinatori» si diffondevano alte e distorte dal volume in tutta la zona del porto accerchiata dalla polizia mentre il corteo della principessa Eleanor incedeva sul larghissimo tappeto rosso verso il piroscafo illuminato e infiocchettato tra due cordoni di folla che mandava grida e baci e gettava fiori, coriandoli, benedizioni, bigliettini, confetti e quant'altro, e lampi di macchine fotografiche autorizzate e non. Soldati di scorta e guardie dalla faccia serissima tenevano d'occhio tutti tollerando le manifestazioni di gioia ma pronti a bloccare e sequestrare qualunque cosa fuori dall'ordinario. La sposa, addirittura splendente nell'abito intessuto di granati e giacinti, salutava con la manina distribuendo sorrisi educati, compresa nel suo ruolo. La seguivano dodici damigelle in sei file recanti simboli matrimoniali di buon augurio, poi dignitari di corte, dame imbellettate e gli altri vip invitati al banchetto di nozze, che raccoglievano istantanee quasi quanto lei. C'erano anche pezzi grossi della chiesa, tra cui il cappellano di palazzo, che avrebbe celebrato il matrimonio dalla parte di Dessin: i due stati aderivano a due confessioni leggermente diverse della stessa religione, e per rendere il più possibile ufficiale l'unione era stato stabilito che fosse sancita da un sacerdote di ogni parte. Inutile dire che anche gli ecclesiastici dell'uno e dell'altro credo si detestavano non tanto cordialmente, quindi persuaderli al compromesso era stata una parte importante e laboriosa dell'accordo diplomatico… forse quella che aveva richiesto più tempo.  
Arrivata sotto le finestre del palazzo reale che davano sul mare, la principessa, come richiesto dall'etichetta, si fermò a rivolgere un profondo inchino ai genitori che la guardavano dall'alto. Entrambi risposero con un cenno cortese e ben visibile d'approvazione.  
–Mica male, la ragazza. Deve avere un bello spirito. Ed ha anche talento per recitare– fu il commento dell'osservatore che, a qualche chilometro di distanza, stava gustandosi con occhio critico la scena (via super–binocolo) dalla cabina di pilotaggio dell'hovercraft, proprio come aveva detto.  
–Cosa te lo fa pensare?  
–Qualcosa nel suo sguardo. Ha su il sorriso di circostanza, per non scontentare nessuno… ma quella che ha lanciato al balcone era un'occhiata che mi sapeva tanto di sfida. E non mi sembra esattamente entusiasta di andare a sposarsi, anche se hai detto che l'idea è stata sua.  
–Potrebbe essere soltanto nervosa per l'occasione. E magari irritata da tutto questo sfarzo. Da ciò che si dice di lei, gli onori regali non devono piacerle molto.  
–Oppure sotto questa faccenda potrebbe esserci qualcos'altro che ancora non sappiamo.  
–Gran conoscitore di donne tu, vero?  
–Sì, sì, fai l'ironico. Vedremo chi riderà per ultimo.– I due binocoli lasciarono la protagonista dell'evento per dedicarsi a una panoramica degli sfarzosissimi invitati, alcuni sfavillanti di gioielli, altri sobriamente trasgressivi, tutti vestiti con tanto buon gusto che una persona normale al posto loro si sarebbe vergognata di andare in giro. –Chiunque di loro potrebbe rappresentare un problema. Oppure no. Possiamo proteggere la principessa da pericoli provenienti dall'esterno, ma cosa potremmo fare nel caso il pericolo fosse a bordo? Avvicinarsi troppo ci farebbe solo scoprire. E non posso mica fingermi un albatros e volare vicino alla nave, non ho i requisiti.  
–Per questo stai tranquillo. Ho delle risorse che non ti immagini.  
–Adesso hai dei segreti? Tieni dei segreti al tuo collega e amichetto (vale a dire il sottoscritto)?  
–Tu non preoccuparti.  
–Non mi preoccupo mica. Anzi, ti sto rivalutando. Forse tutti i miei sforzi per insegnare a voialtri perfettini ad essere un po' più carogne stanno finalmente venendo ricompensati…– Continuò con occhio critico a far passare le lenti da una faccia all'altra della sfilata. –Per me il colpevole è quella vecchia cicciona con un castello di capelli bianchi in testa.  
–Quella è una famosa cantante lirica.  
–E allora?  
La prima ondata di evviva partì quando la sposa mise piede sulla scaletta, tra gli inchini del capitano e dell'equipaggio in immacolate uniformi bianche, mentre la torre dell'orologio iniziava a suonare i primi rintocchi. Ne seguirono altre a ripetizione man mano il suo seguito le teneva dietro, una persona alla volta. Infine, tutti salutarono educatamente dal ponte della nave quando un triplice segnale di sirena annunciò la partenza. I primi fuochi artificiali salirono in cielo in quel momento, inondando di luci multicolori i volti dei passeggeri e dei rimasti a terra, che continuarono a farsi cenni finché non si persero di vista. Dopodichè, nel porto e in città continuò la festa… mentre, probabilmente, sul piroscafo ci sarebbe stata la prima cena ufficiale del viaggio, per quanto tutti avrebbero avuto voglia di riposarsi dopo quello show. L'etichetta è l'etichetta.  
–Forza. Adesso dobbiamo salpare anche noi. Comincia la vera missione.

La _Caitlin III_ scivolava sul mare illuminato dalla luna piena (la data del matrimonio era stata decisa con molto scrupolo dai dignitari di corte) con tutta la dignità di una nave di fiaba, ora silenziosa e buia salvo per le luci di posizione e il mormorio dei marinai di guardia annoiati che scambiavano qualche parola. Le lance scure la attorniavano come un branco di pescecani famelici. Per non turbare il popolo e rovinare la bellezza della festa, si erano appostate subito fuori dal porto ed erano partite fuori vista della folla che probabilmente stava continuando a godersi gli spettacoli. Una grave falla nella sicurezza. Chiunque con un po' di sale in zucca e di tecnica sarebbe potuto salire a bordo nell'intervallo. Ma da quelli che badano al cerimoniale non ci si può aspettare che capiscano certe cose… o forse era stato voluto?  
Il giorno dopo sarebbero usciti dalle acque territoriali di Dessin. L'incontro degli sposi sarebbe avvenuto a mezzogiorno in punto, in zona neutrale.  
E un'altra forma placida come una balenottera scura teneva dietro al branco a debita distanza, scivolando appena sotto la superficie a una frazione della sua potenziale velocità. I due occupanti avevano deciso di darsi il cambio a fare la guardia, e di non perdere d'occhio la nave neanche per un secondo. Ormai la mezzanotte era passata da un pezzo, e sembrava che non dovesse succedere ancora nulla.  
–Ma _sappiamo_ che non può essere così facile, vero?– bofonchiò una voce improvvisa alle spalle del guardiano notturno, stranamente impastata. Forse perché il proprietario della medesima aveva lo spazzolino da denti in bocca. L'altro sobbalzò brevemente e chiuse il libro che aveva sulle ginocchia. –È già finito il mio turno?… Accidenti, cerca di non essere tanto silenzioso quando ti avvicini!  
–Oh, adesso fai il delicatino. Comunque sai che questo hovercraft è un vero gioiellino? Nelle cuccette si dorme benissimo… e c'è perfino il bagno! Potrei viverci qua sopra! Appena finito l'incarico che ne dici di ritardare il ritorno a casa e andarcene per un po' in crociera?  
–Tu diventi proprio _rozzo_ fuori casa certe volte– ribatté l'altro, con l'aria perfino un po' divertita. –In ogni modo noi non _sappiamo_ proprio un bel niente. Tutti gli indizi che hai raccolto sono… indizi, appunto. Non prove. Potrebbe benissimo andare tutto liscio. In tutti questi anni forse abbiamo imparato ad essere troppo paranoici. Non devono per forza succedere catastrofi in continuazione ogni volta che sembra che le cose si mettano bene.  
–Sei _tu_ quello che ha convinto _me_ a venire qui, o sbaglio?  
–Sì, d'accordo. Sono stato io il primo ad avere sospetti. Ma per una volta potremmo essere ottimisti, no? Magari nessuno sta tramando niente, domani andrà tutto come previsto e potremo dormire sonni tranquilli…  
–Allora cos'è quel puntino nero sul radar?  
–Cosa?– Il veicolo misterioso era apparso al margine inferiore della zona scansionata e si dirigeva in linea perfettamente retta verso il centro. Qualunque cosa fosse, era grosso e DECISAMENTE velocissimo. Aveva già coperto l'equivalente di cinquanta miglia marine in pochi minuti.  
–Adesso non dirmi che il suo obiettivo non è la sposina…  
–Accidenti! Lo _sapevo_!  
–_Chi_ è che lo sapeva?  
–Non stare a cercare il pelo nell'uovo… tutto m'immaginavo tranne un attacco così plateale! Forza, preparati e accendi tutti i sistemi! Lo inseguiamo! Poco importa se ci vedono!  
–Agli ordini, capo! YUHU! Finalmente un po' d'azione!  
–E vestiti– aggiunse il moro voltandosi a metà col sopracciglio lievemente alzato, quando l'amico era già arrivato sulla porta della cabina. Lui si girò facendo roteare lo spazzolino in bocca come una cicca di sigaretta, ironico. –Che? Non ti piacciono i miei boxer a pallettoni? Regalo di compleanno…  
–Ho qualche idea su chi può averteli regalati. (2)

Eleanor Croisset guardava la luna dal ponte principale, avvolta nel suo scialle di seta ricamato. La notte sul mare può essere molto fredda, e comunque non era l'unico freddo che avvertiva. Poteva sembrare la classica situazione romantica da film. Mancava solo la colonna sonora. Quasi le venne da ridere. Che tipo di colonna sonora poteva andar bene nel suo caso, «La Famiglia Addams»?  
Comunque non poteva dormire. E la luce non c'entrava niente. Le sue accompagnatrici (si era sempre rifiutata di chiamarle «dame di compagnia») l'avrebbero rimproverata scoprendola in piedi a quell'ora, con tutto il daffare che l'aspettava il giorno dopo. Ma non poteva farci nulla. Probabilmente tutte le spose sono nervose la sera prima d'incontrare lo sposo. Ma se le avessero suggerito che fosse questo il motivo della sua insonnia, non avrebbe potuto far altro che sorridere educatamente senza negarlo né confermarlo. Non avrebbero capito neanche se avesse cercato di _spiegare_ quale fosse il vero motivo.  
Il fidanzamento sarebbe stato brevissimo. Appena i pochi giorni necessari al protocollo e agli ecclesiastici per prepararsi… pro forma. Poi, subito la cerimonia e in meno di una settimana si sarebbe trovata ad essere regina di un regno unificato, con tutte le responsabilità e i doveri del caso. Era stata lei ad avviarsi su quella strada, ma nessuno poteva sapere quanto avrebbe dato per poter tornare indietro.  
I tempi del Medioevo erano passati… lei stessa aveva contribuito ad estinguerli nel suo paese… ma certe costrizioni, certe necessità, sono dure a morire. Al più, cambiano la forma, la confezione. Comunque Henrik era un bravo ragazzo e capiva il bisogno di fare certe scelte. Probabilmente avrebbero avuto una vita serena, insieme… anche se lei avrebbe voluto che non ci fosse solo questo… ma…  
Ah, cos'aveva sperato? Che sarebbe andata davvero come in un film? Che all'ultimo momento sarebbe arrivato un bel principe sul cavallo bianco a portarla via… come se avesse avuto bisogno di un altro principe?… Oltretutto, per raggiungerla dov'era ora avrebbe dovuto avere un cavallo _marino_… oppure le _ali_…  
Fu l'ultima cosa che pensò prima di sentire lo schianto.  
Era il rimbombo di un oggetto relativamente piccolo che sfonda il muro del suono a bassa quota e vicinissimo alla nave. Immediatamente dopo, l'oggetto in questione le sfrecciò davanti agli occhi spalancati a naso in avanti, troppo impegnato per notarla o anche solo per rendersi conto che secondo lei una persona non avrebbe dovuto saper volare in quel modo. Una massa più grossa lo seguiva a pelo d'acqua impegnata a zigzagare per schivare il fuoco delle barche di sorveglianza, su cui i soldati intimavano l'alt. I colpi diminuirono mentre si avvicinavano al piroscafo, per timore di colpirlo. Ci sarebbe voluto pochissimo tempo prima che tutti a bordo si svegliassero per il frastuono.  
Salvatori, fu il suo primo illogico e brevissimo pensiero. Rapitori o attentatori, fu il secondo. E il terzo: devo togliermi da qui. Ma non riusciva a farsi obbedire dalle gambe o dalle mani saldate al parapetto. Poi in qualche modo si rese conto che quegli intrusi apparentemente _non_ stavano puntando lei. Sembravano affaccendati in tutt'altro.  
–Dove _accidenti_ è quell'affare?– stava urlando infatti mister ricognitore aereo alla radio interna. –Secondo il radar sarebbe già dovuto essere qui! È invisibile, oppure ci hanno fatto un bello scherzo? Non è possibile che una cosa così grossa sparisca di botto!  
–Non lo so… è già un grosso guaio che ci siamo fatti vedere senza trovarlo… se prima c'era una _minuscola_ probabilità che capissero che volevamo aiutarli, adesso è sfumata! Per loro gli aggressori siamo NOI!  
–Ma non mi dire, non me n'ero accorto. Cosa dicono quel cavolo di strumenti?  
–Secondo loro dovremmo esserci proprio SOPRA! Io però continuo a non vedere niente! La cosa migliore adesso è ritirarsi… cerchiamo di seminare le lance… poi penseremo al da farsi!  
–Non capisco come abbiano fatto… o hanno qualche dispositivo che permette loro di ingannare il radar, o sono capaci di viaggiare nel…  
Non finì la frase. Un tonfo e uno spruzzo d'acqua dal basso lo investirono violentemente facendogli quasi perdere l'assetto di volo. Qualcosa di tanto GIGANTESCO stava emergendo dal fondale che tutte le imbarcazioni presenti furono spinte via dallo spostamento dell'acqua. Il piroscafo danzò violentemente sulla cresta delle onde, e molti dei passeggeri e dei marinai che avevano iniziato a riversarsi in preda al panico sul ponte senza capire cosa stesse accadendo caddero gridando. Eleanor perse l'equilibrio, lasciò la presa sul parapetto e finì nelle braccia di una delle sue guardie del corpo che l'aveva raggiunta in tutta fretta. –Altezza, siete impazzita a stare qui fuori mentre siamo sotto attacco? Dovete rientrare SUBITO e…  
Neanche lui riuscì a finire la frase prima che una chela metallica gigante gli afferrasse la principessa sotto il naso sollevandola strillante per portarla via. Cercò disperatamente di riagguantarla ma gli rimase in mano solo una scarpina col tacco caduta.  
Eleanor Croisset era a diversi metri sopra il livello del mare e non riusciva a guardare giù. Non tanto per le vertigini, ma perché la sua visuale era riempita dal più immenso mostro metallico che avesse mai visto, apparentemente materializzatosi dal nulla. L'acqua sotto, scura e furiosa, protestava per l'intrusione assolutamente inaspettata e fuori luogo. Il fuoco delle mitragliette della scorta era cessato di colpo, per timore di colpirla o soltanto perché sembrava del tutto inutile contro quella specie di colosso, mentre tutti imprecavano di paura o di rabbia o trattenevano il fiato vedendo la loro principessa in pericolo.  
D'altra parte, Eleanor stava scoprendo che è vero quel che si dice dei momenti critici: ti vengono in mente proprio le cose più stupide e meno adatte. Per esempio, in quel momento le veniva fatto di pensare alle lezioni di mitologia del suo precettore e di chiedersi se anche i robot giganti mangiano le principesse presuntuose…  
L'istante dopo assistette alla dimostrazione pratica dell'eroe che come in tutti i miti degni di questo nome viene a salvare la principessa dalle grinfie del mostro. Anche se in quel caso l'eroe aveva una cresta punk niente male nonché un gran bel profilo aerodinamico, proprio niente di azzurro e neanche bisogno del cavallo volante.  
Fu questione di un attimo. Il suono stridente di un raggio laser che taglia lo spazio e va a fondere la giuntura dell'arto metallico, la ganascia che si apre e due braccia robuste pronte ad afferrarla al volo quasi prima che iniziasse a cadere. Poi solo il vento che frustava la faccia, la paura del volo e il riflesso di aggrapparsi, e quella voce dall'accento yankee vicinissima all'orecchio, mentre il suo nobile cavaliere la portava via a tutta birra, il mostro sottomarino si metteva all'inseguimento, le lance militari fendevano l'acqua a tutta birra inseguendo LUI e buon ultimo l'hovercraft, per non essere lasciato indietro, teneva dietro a _tutti quanti_…  
–L'avevo detto io che ci avevano fatto uno scherzo! Che razza di trucco possono aver usato?  
–Non ne ho la minima idea… quel che è certo è che ci siamo cascati come due allocchi!– esclamò il compagno dal mezzo. –Ci hanno usato come diversivo per poter agire rapidamente mentre tutti badavano a sparare a noi! E questo perché ormai _sapevano_ che eravamo qui… dato che tu ti sei dato tanta pena di pubblicizzare la nostra presenza!  
–C'è poco da fare, ormai. Tutto quello che possiamo sperare è di seminarlo. Io gli darò filo da torcere… tu vedi di starci dietro col Dugongo!  
–Dugongo? CHI ti ha dato il permesso di chiamarlo così?  
–Se hai un nome migliore ne discutiamo dopo…  
Sua altezza Eleanor non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se era finita nelle mani di una banda di rapitori matti o se era stata appena salvata da una banda di eroi matti.

(2) Okay, questo è il massimo che sono riuscita a scrivere come camminata sexy alla Mel Gibson. Signore fan, scusatemi, ma NUDO non riesco proprio a farlo vedere!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitolo 3**

–Niente paura bambola, ti tengo.  
–TU mi tieni? E chi tiene TE? (3)– La principessa si aggrappò freneticamente al suo salvatore una volta passato il primo istante di disorientamento e resasi conto che stava _davvero_ volando a tutta birra poco sopra il pelo dell'acqua. Il granchione robot gigante teneva loro dietro facendo schioccare le chele come maracas, apparentemente molto infuriato che gli fosse stato sottratto lo spuntino di mezzanotte. Dietro faceva bella mostra di sé tutta la scorta armata sulle lance, gridando ingiurie piuttosto pesantucce a tutti i supposti maleducati rapitori di altezze reali, e dietro ancora l'hovercraft appena proditoriamente battezzato Dugongo cercava di tenere il passo di tutto il resto del corteo con una velocità che smentiva la mole e la forma goffa. Anche il guidatore di quest'ultimo stava tenendo un linguaggio poco appropriato ad una corte reale, a dire il vero.  
–Insomma, chi sei tu? Cos'è quella cosa? Che sta succedendo? _Esigo_ una risposta!  
–Sei una vera peperina per una gran dama, eh? L'avevo pensato. Mi scuserai ma ora sono _leggermente_ troppo impegnato per risponderti… devo impedire che siamo trasformati entrambi in schiacciatine. Disgraziatamente con te a bordo non posso oltrepassare il muro del suono, e questo è uno svantaggio… non che mi lamenti!… Per cui…– S'impennò improvvisamente a novanta gradi dirigendosi _dritto_ in alto verso le nuvole. –Dovrò lavorare un po' di fantasia! Pregheresti con me che quel coso non sappia volare, già che ci sei?  
Eleanor si sentì mancare il respiro. La pressione la schiacciava. Pregare ad alta voce era fuori questione. Quando si arrischiò a guardare di sotto ricordò perché aveva abbandonato il corso di paracadute e si avvinghiò ancora più forte. Stavano traforando le nuvole. Il loro inseguitore –che a quanto pareva fortunatamente _non_ sapeva volare– era rimasto sotto, a chele alzate, piuttosto arrabbiato di essere stato lasciato così in scacco. E meno male che quel tipo diceva di stare andando _piano_!… I soldati sulle lance raddoppiarono il volume delle loro intimazioni e imprecazioni, come convinti che gridare «Fermo arrenditi» sarebbe davvero servito a qualcosa. Perché tutti sembrano sempre pensarlo anche se non funziona mai?  
Poi, come se niente fosse, il robot gigante scomparve.  
Era certa di aver sbattuto gli occhi solo per un attimo. Prima c'era, poi non c'era più. Una sensazione di sfocatura, come se un vecchio televisore stesse perdendo il segnale… e più nulla. Parve addirittura che l'acqua, rimasta di stucco a sua volta, rimanesse infossata per un attimo prima di riempire lo spazio svuotato. I motoscafi alla caccia, non riuscendo a fermarsi alla sorpresa improvvisa, attraversarono la zona di mare fino a quel momento occupata senza incontrare resistenza. Rallentarono incerti sul da farsi, sbandando e girando in tondo, fissando in alto verso l'irraggiungibile uomo aviogetto che stava portandosi chissà dove colei che avrebbero dovuto salvare.  
Poi parvero prendere una decisione come un sol uomo, fecero dietrofront e ripartirono all'inseguimento dell'unico mezzo rimasto in acqua che fino a quel momento li aveva inseguiti. In fondo, se sei dove non dovresti essere a far cose sospette, sei sospetto! Giusto? Il Dugongo capì l'antifona e senza voltarsi partì semplicemente a tutta birra in retromarcia… o almeno in senso inverso, dato che avanti e indietro erano la stessa cosa per lui e non aveva bisogno di virare.  
–Sì, lo so. Roba da matti– sentì esclamare la principessa al suo strambo salvatore. Si voltò di scatto, ma dalla sua espressione concentrata e dallo sguardo distante capì che non diceva a lei. Sembrava che parlasse da solo… o più probabilmente in qualche radio che non riusciva a vedere. –O quell'affare può teletrasportarsi, oppure avevo ragione io! Ecco come ha fatto ad avvicinarsi senza che lo notasse nessuno!  
_«Probabilmente se avesse voluto non si sarebbe fatto notare neanche da noi»_ ribatté la voce del suo socio nella sua testa, impossibile da udire per chiunque altro. _«Questo cambia le cose. Ora sanno di noi e oltretutto ci hanno informato che possono attaccare quando vogliono!»_  
–Già. Che si fa? Per il momento sua altezza è con me, ma se la riporto alla nave saremo punto e da capo. Non è sicuro. Tu pensi di poter seminare quei cagnacci sguinzagliati che hai alle calcagna?  
_«Con QUESTO gioiellino? Dimentichi con chi stai parlando. È uno scherzo anche senza guidare alla tua maniera. Portati fuori vista e resta agganciato al mio segnale. Me li tolgo di torno e poi atterrate a bordo. Decideremo il da farsi tutti insieme»._  
–Okay, ricevuto. Passo e chiudo.  
Il rosso tolse la comunicazione radio e parve accorgersi solo allora che la sua passeggera stava fissandolo con aria stranita. –Hai freddo? O il vento ti dà fastidio? Mi dispiace, lo so che questa storia ti è capitata tra capo e collo e non hai idea di cosa sta succedendo. Ma l'importante è che per ora sei al sicuro. Siamo amici. Vedrai, faremo in modo che resti sana e salva e che la tua missione vada bene… chiunque cerchi di ostacolarla.  
S'interruppe sconcertato tra una parola e l'altra vedendo l'espressione di lei… tra sfida e furia, ma soprattutto con gli occhi azzurrissimi pieni di lacrime. Cedette alla tempesta di emozioni che aveva dentro schiacciandogli la testa contro la spalla e mettendosi a piangere a dirotto. –No. No. Chiunque tu sia… piuttosto portami via. Lontanissimo. Non farmi andare fino in fondo. Non permettermi di sposarmi… non ce la faccio più!

–Altezza reale! Santo cielo!– Un valletto esageratamente vestito si precipitò nella cabina parata a sala delle feste dove Henrik Rosenkaur stava intrattenendosi all'alba con alcuni membri del governo e giornalisti partecipanti alla crociera per discutere i particolari della cerimonia di quel giorno. –Pessime notizie dall'altro schieramento! Un incidente… o forse un attacco, non è chiaro… la principessa Eleanor risulta dispersa! Forse è stata rapita!  
_Eleanor!?… Ti hanno fatto del male!?…_ Il principe sbiancò in volto. –Chi ha dato questa notizia? Chi è l'autore dell'attacco?…  
–Anche questo non lo sappiamo… la comunicazione era confusa… dicevano cose senza senso…  
–Dimenticate il protocollo! Date ordine che i motori siano spinti al massimo! Andremo ad incontrare la _Caitlin III_ SUBITO! Forse potremo essere d'aiuto nelle ricerche!  
–Agli ordini, altezza…  
Dimenticando completamente le buone maniere, il principe lasciò i suoi interlocutori senza una parola e percorse a gran passi i corridoi della sua nave col volto livido e gli occhi annebbiati. _Mio padre?… O il suo?… Ma no, non è possibile… anche se sospettassero la verità… hanno troppo da guadagnarci in questo affare per ostacolarlo! Eleanor… se ti è successo qualcosa, io…_ Scacciò dalla mente il pensiero. Non era appropriato al momento, anche se non poteva farci niente.  
–Cainemberg!  
–Ai vostri comandi, principe.– L'uomo che lo raggiunse inchinandosi appena educatamente era così grosso che avrebbe potuto vincere una sfida di larghezza con la Grande Muraglia, eppure pareva che non ci fosse comunque abbastanza spazio su quel petto debordante di muscoli per contenere tutte le medaglie appuntate all'uniforme blu scuro. Come ogni volta che lo vedeva, Henrik non poté fare a meno di pensare che la sua faccia gli faceva venire i brividi. Non riusciva a fidarsi di lui. Ma ora non poteva permettersi certe considerazioni.  
–Prendi tutti gli uomini che ti sembra opportuno e precedici! Non importa se la mia scorta resterà sguarnita! Voglio che si facciano ricerche in ogni millimetro dello stretto! La principessa dev'essere ritrovata a tutti i costi! Per ora non lasciamo arrivare la notizia a terra… comunicatelo anche a quelli di Dessin… forse riusciamo a salvare la situazione senza causare il panico!  
–Come ordinate.– Era un sorrisetto quello sulla sua faccia?… Già, anche Cainemberg si era decisamente opposto all'idea di quel matrimonio all'inizio. Anche se poi aveva improvvisamente fatto marcia indietro ritirando le sue obiezioni senza spiegarne il motivo. Era possibile che la notizia dell'incidente gli facesse addirittura piacere. Forse c'era lui dietro?… _No, cosa vado a pensare? Perché dovrebbe? Come se poi io fossi contento di sposarmi… certo che lo sarei stato, se… Ah, non sono lucido. Eleanor… dove sei? Non sarai scappata? Forse abbiamo chiesto troppo a… a noi stessi… ma che altro potevamo fare?… Ti ritroverò, lo prometto… e poi… ti lascerò libera di fare quello che vuoi…_

–Maledizione! Siete degli incapaci! Cinque ore e mi dite semplicemente che vi sono scappati TUTTI? Non posso accettarlo! Che fine ha fatto quello che stavate inseguendo?  
–Non lo sappiamo nemmeno noi, altezza… procedeva velocissimo, ci ha guidato a zigzag per parecchio tempo, poi a un tratto ha… spiccato il volo ed è scomparso dal radar! Non avevamo mai visto un mezzo acquatico DECOLLARE prima…  
–Se è per questo non avevate mai visto nemmeno un uomo volante prima!– Stephan Croisset aveva una calvizie incipiente nonostante la giovane età, baffetti radi e rughe intorno agli occhi per la collera che lo facevano apparire decisamente più vecchio dei suoi ventun anni. Aveva evidentemente preso la struttura fisica del padre, ma l'effetto era molto meno elegante. –Qui siamo finiti in piena fantascienza! Anche lui scomparso dal radar? Di mia sorella non c'è traccia?  
–No, altezza… o l'ha portata ad alta quota oppure deve avere qualche dispositivo d'occultamento. Non siamo riusciti a capire neanche da dove sia arrivato il terzo… o dove sia sparito…  
–Ecco cosa ci si guadagna a spendere MILIONI per vantarsi di avere l'esercito più efficiente d'Europa! Non c'è da meravigliarsi se tutti ci diranno che siamo un paese da operetta! Continuate le ricerche, a tappeto! E tenetemi informato! Non importa come, Eleanor va RECUPERATA… o il trattato di pace salterà, mio padre sarà furioso e potrebbe scoppiare un incidente internazionale! E ovviamente non potete nemmeno immaginare cosa potrei farvi IO!  
–Signorsì, altezza. Faremo tutto il possibile.  
–Non basta! Dovete fare L'IMPOSSIBILE, capito? Non accetterò nulla di meno! E tenete calmi i passeggeri! Raccontate loro qualche storia e fate proseguire la nave sulla rotta stabilita! Dobbiamo cercare fino all'ultimo di salvare la missione!  
Il capitano si mise sull'attenti e si affrettò a tornare ai suoi doveri, pensando che dopotutto forse si era sempre sbagliato sul conto del principe Stephan. Sembrava che volesse davvero bene alla sorella e che avesse a cuore la stipula del trattato… in fondo, qualsiasi essere umano non può non amare la famiglia.  
Solo e agitato in cabina, il ragazzo andava avanti e indietro a gran passi. Il suo nervosismo sembrò trovare uno sfogo e un centro soltanto al trillare di un telefonino che aveva in tasca. Armeggiò con le pieghe e i bottoni dell'abito ufficiale finché non riuscì stizzosamente ad estrarlo.  
–Pronto!… Già, certo che ho saputo! Proprio una bella situazione! E vorresti dirmi che non sei stato TU? Come può esserti venuto in mente? Avevamo concertato tutto alla perfezione e ora…– Interruppe per un attimo il suo sbraitare ascoltando più attentamente. –No… sì… quindi DAVVERO non è opera tua?! Ma allora chi altro potrebbe avere i mezzi per…– Rimuginò improvvisamente tetro. Con quegli occhi infossati da malaticcio, quando si tormentava i baffi era ancor più simile a suo padre. –Se abbiamo dei rivali che non conosciamo ancora, la cosa potrebbe farsi difficile. Non m'interessa niente di _lei_… ma potrebbero essersene già impossessati e non ci serve a niente averne uno senza l'altro. Cosa pensi di fare?  
Rimase in ascolto annuendo al suo interlocutore invisibile per qualche minuto. –Incontrarci? No, non ci penso nemmeno. Sai benissimo che c'è già chi sospetta qualcosa. Se ci vedessero insieme… sì, certo, l'emergenza. Si può giustificare. Ma attento… se fai UN SOLO passo falso si rovina tutto… e ci rimetteresti quanto me! In TUTTI i sensi! Potrei anche trovare il modo di rovesciarti tutta la colpa addosso…  
Ghignò, livido di superiorità. –Certo che non mi fido. Riconosco la tua grande abilità strategica, ma come persona so benissimo che non esiteresti a tradirmi per il tuo interesse. Come tu non ti fidi di me, del resto. L'unica differenza tra noi è che io ti rispetto e non farei mai l'errore di sottovalutarti. Non sottovalutarmi neanche tu solo perché sono giovane. È un consiglio. Non hai idea di che risorse abbia a disposizione. Bene, ci vedremo tra poco e decideremo il da farsi. Nel frattempo _non_ perdere di vista il tuo neanche per un momento. Se necessario agisci come avevamo previsto. Meglio un incidente internazionale che il fallimento del piano. Passo e chiudo.  
Il capitano appena uscito dalla cabina forse avrebbe rivisto l'opinione che aveva appena rivisto sul principe vedendo la smorfia sul suo volto mentre metteva via l'apparecchietto. _Quella stupida di mia sorella. Se voleva sparire poteva farlo in un momento più opportuno. Già non la sopportavo perché voleva togliermi il trono… ma del trono non me ne faccio niente senza il tesoro. Chi diavolo sarà stato a portarla via?_

–In realtà non è mio fratello. È soltanto il mio fratellastro– mormorò Eleanor Croisset con voce spenta, a testa china. –Non mi ha mai potuta soffrire, e a maggior ragione in quest'ultimo periodo. Ma le sue paure non hanno ragione d'essere. Il trono sarà comunque suo dopo di me. Oltre a Henrik, Lestin non ha altri eredi al trono.  
La luce dell'alba si diffondeva sul mare. Dietro uno scoglio abbastanza grande che formava quasi una grotta marina naturale, la principessa e i suoi soccorritori si erano fermati a discutere. Il ricco abito bagnato dalla spuma e rovinato dalla salsedine, l'elaborata pettinatura disfatta, sembrava molto diversa dall'aggraziata pattinatrice di pochi giorni prima o dall'orgogliosa dama della sera della partenza. I due, a braccia conserte sul ponte superiore dell'hovercraft, sembravano piuttosto perplessi nell'ascoltarla.  
–Non riesco a capire onestamente, altezza. Non mi sembra che le cose stiano così. Suo padre non ha avuto altre mogli oltre alla principessa Caitlin, non è vero?  
–Già. E perché dici che non vuoi sposarti? Non sei stata tu a proporre questa soluzione per dare la pace ai vostri paesi, di tua volontà? Hai dovuto anche combattere per farla accettare. Perché adesso vuoi tirarti indietro? Paura?  
–La pace… certo.– Il sorriso di lei tra le ciocche scarmigliate era amaro. –Finché noi due riusciremo a far durare il nostro regno, non di più. Non avremo eredi. E probabilmente alla fine Stephan rovinerà di nuovo tutto ciò che avremo costruito. Ma non abbiamo altra scelta.  
I due si guardarono tra loro. –Cosa significa?… Questo matrimonio le è stato imposto? In realtà non è innamorata del principe Henrik?… Tutti sembrano pensarlo. Ma lui… l'ha forse costretta?  
Eleanor scosse con forza la testa. –No. Neanche per idea. Henrik è una delle persone migliori che abbia conosciuto. Se fosse possibile… avrei voluto davvero essere felice con lui… ma il fatto è che sposarci era l'unico modo per costruire la pace, volenti o nolenti. Ne abbiamo parlato a lungo e ci siamo trovati d'accordo su questo punto. Anche se così ci stiamo condannando all'infelicità con le nostre stesse mani.  
–Ti senti in trappola perché hai dovuto fare una scelta obbligata, insomma– commentò il rosso. Lei annuì. –Ma non mi sembri una che scappa via, comunque. Mi davi l'impressione di essere molto più coraggiosa di così… almeno, una che si sacrifica fino a questo punto per il suo popolo deve essere coraggiosa. Dopo un simile sacrificio, vuoi gettare tutto via per un istante di sconforto?  
–Non parlarle in questo modo. Non abbiamo il diritto…  
–Non la sto giudicando. Cerco solo di capire. Se vuoi mollare tutto, non sarò certo io ad impedirtelo. Per tutti arriva un momento superiore alle loro forze. Non c'è nessuna vergogna in questo. Però… infelicità mi sembra una parola grossa. Certo sarebbe un incubo dover passare tutta la vita con qualcuno che non ami. Ma alla fine lui ti piace, no? Si sente da come ne parli. Allora cosa ci sarebbe di così terribile?  
La ragazza rise forte scostandosi i capelli dagli occhi e sollevando la testa con uno sguardo quasi folle. –Ah, niente… assolutamente niente… se le circostanze fossero diverse. Lui mi è piaciuto subito… da quando l'ho conosciuto… e anche io credo di piacergli. Sarei stata davvero felice di poterlo conoscere, frequentare in modo normale… di poter costruire qualcosa con lui… se solo… Ma ora, tutto questo può solo accrescere la nostra sofferenza.  
–Che cosa vuol dire?  
–Non mi meraviglio che non capiate. Nessuno può sospettarlo… e va bene così… ma io... non posso passare tutta la vita con l'uomo che amo, come sua moglie, sapendo che non potrò mai amarlo davvero… perché in realtà è mio fratello!

(3) Okay, è una citazione da _Superman_. Non sono riuscita a trattenermi. Mi pareva fosse nello spirito. :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitolo 4**

–Come?…  
–Sì, è così. Non lo sa nessuno al di fuori di noi due. Non lo sapevamo neanche noi, quando ci siamo conosciuti. Ma poi… del tutto casualmente… ne abbiamo avuto la prova inconfutabile. Da giovani, sia mio padre che il granduca Gunther erano conosciuti come rubacuori. Spesso si trovavano a competere per i favori della stessa dama, pur essendo già sposati entrambi. Più di una volta si sfidarono anche a duello per questo motivo. Successe anche con mia madre… la mia _vera_ madre. O dovrei dire la _nostra_.– La voce della ragazza voleva essere fredda, ma lo sconforto la incrinava. –Era una delle donne più corteggiate ai suoi tempi. E delle più vanitose. Fu la causa della loro maggiore lite. Entrambi erano davvero innamorati di lei… che li teneva sulla corda senza pronunciarsi per l'uno o per l'altro. Infine li spinse a un duello alla pistola, dicendo che avrebbe scelto il vincitore. Quella volta si ferirono a vicenda molto gravemente, e la cosa si risolse in un nulla di fatto. O così parve. Tutti ne rimasero stupiti. Così la dama in questione li congedò tutti e due e finì per sposare un terzo… meno nobile e meno ricco, anche se a detta sua più bello e coraggioso. Tuttavia visse sempre con uno sfarzo incredibile, molto più di quanto la posizione di suo marito potesse garantirle. Vi lascio immaginare il perché.  
I due ascoltavano senza una parola. –La signora fu molto abile. Probabilmente l'esito del duello era una finta stabilita da lei separatamente con entrambi senza che sospettassero l'uno dell'altro. E riuscì ad ingannarli anche in seguito. È morta qualche anno fa, in un'esplosione misteriosa… forse qualcuno aveva scoperto la verità e ha deciso di toglierla di mezzo perché era troppo scomoda. Comunque non credo che avrei voluto conoscerla.– Sospirò. –Niente di tutto questo è mai giunto ai giornali, neanche come pettegolezzo. Per quanto ne sa il mondo, io sono figlia della principessa Caitlin… ed Henrik della defunta moglie di Gunther, che morì quando lui era piccolo. Mi ero sempre chiesta perché mia madre si comportasse così freddamente con me. Pensavo che fosse a causa della sua vanità… che vedesse perfino sua figlia come una rivale in bellezza. Ma ora lo so. In realtà non è mia madre. È stata costretta ad accettarmi per non creare uno scandalo. Quando io ed Henrik lo abbiamo scoperto… abbiamo deciso di andare comunque avanti col nostro progetto. Perché i nostri paesi sopravvivano, è assolutamente necessario che si riuniscano. Mio frat… Stephan porterebbe soltanto avanti una guerra senza fine. E anche se non potevamo amarci, potevamo comunque rispettarci ed essere amici… così ci dicemmo. Per me era già tardi, però. Gli volevo già bene.  
Tacque per un po'. –Mi spiace di avervene parlato– soggiunse infine, scostandosi una ciocca bagnata dal viso. –In realtà non avrei dovuto raccontarlo a nessuno. Non so perché l'ho raccontato a voi. Probabilmente solo perché sono così stanca… sono stati dei mesi lunghi… senza potermi confidare. E alla fine… credo di non essere forte quanto avrei voluto. Non so se riuscirò davvero a reggere di portare a termine il nostro piano.  
Per qualche lungo istante i suoi interlocutori sembrarono non sapere cosa dire. Infine, il moro ruppe il silenzio schiarendosi la voce. –È una storia che non mi sarei aspettato di sentire. E se è vera… credo che abbiate avuto tanto più coraggio entrambi, altezza. È ammirevole da parte vostra. Ma siete certi…  
–Sì.– Il tono era reciso e non ammetteva repliche. –Non sapete quanto ho sperato anch'io altrimenti. Ma è impossibile che ci sia un errore. Non posso rivelarvi i particolari, ma mi fido della nostra fonte come di me stessa. E saprete– aggiunse tentando di sorridere –che per un reale non è tanto facile potersi fidare di qualcuno.  
–A me interessa più un'altra cosa– intervenne l'altro rimuginando, a braccia conserte. –Giudicatemi pure cinico se non mi commuovo troppo, ma mi ha colpito di più l'ultima parte del tuo discorso. L'unica speranza dei vostri paesi è riunirsi, dici. Intendi… riunire i Cuori Gemelli? Entrare in possesso del misterioso tesoro?  
Lei annuì. –Anche i nostri padri lo sanno benissimo. È l'unico motivo per cui siamo riusciti a strappar loro il consenso. Dessin è povera di industrie e Lestin di risorse naturali, quindi i due paesi possono risanare a vicenda la propria economia… ma dopo secoli di scontri che hanno indebolito entrambi, questo da solo non basterebbe. È soltanto un paravento per mascherare la vera ragione. Naturalmente ognuno dei due ha voluto l'assicurazione che sarà l'unico a controllarlo e sfruttarlo… e noi gliel'abbiamo lasciato credere. Un piccolo imbroglio, ma per il bene di tutti. Tanto, a cose fatte ciascuno ne avrà un vantaggio e non credo che vorranno sollevare uno scandalo e ritirare l'accordo.  
Un piccolo ghigno ironico. –Delle vere volpi. Ma immagino che questo voglia dire che voi sapete di cosa stiamo parlando… cos'è questo tesoro.  
–Sì. Anche nelle famiglie reali si tramandano soltanto informazioni parziali e confuse da tutti gli anni passati e dal linguaggio antico. Ma Henrik è anche un archeologo di una certa fama… e io me la cavo nelle ricerche al computer. Crediamo di averlo scoperto. Se abbiamo ragione, potrebbe essere la salvezza per tutti. Abbiamo ricostruito insieme una mappa abbastanza certa della sua posizione e di come riportarlo alla luce. Nessun altro tranne noi ne è a conoscenza.  
–Cosa che probabilmente i nostri avversari sanno. Altrimenti perché cercare di portarti via invece di rubare solo il tuo rubino? A parte fornire una nuova occasione di guerra, naturalmente. Dev'essere trapelata qualche informazione. Ci sarà una spia a corte.  
–In ogni modo… molte cose si possono verificare.– L'altro rimuginava, strofinandosi il mento. –Ma il nostro problema più immediato è un altro. Ormai è chiaro che lei è stata presa di mira. Anche il principe potrebbe essere in pericolo. Se non torna alla nave, prima o poi la notizia arriverà ai vostri paesi e scoppierà il panico. Potrebbero anche incolparsi a vicenda. Se però torna…  
–Tornerò.– Eleanor rialzò la testa con forza. –Ho avuto un momento di debolezza, ma non posso permettere che per il mio egoismo Henrik e tutti i nostri sudditi rischino. Lasciatemi rientrare. Come minimo, sarò un'ottima esca per attirare allo scoperto i vostri nemici, non è vero? Chiunque voi siate… mi fido di voi per sconfiggerli e proteggerci.  
–Non avere tanta fretta di fare la martire, piccola.– Una mano decisamente democratica e incurante di qualsiasi etichetta di corte le atterrò sulla testa dondolandogliela come se avesse a che fare con una bambina. –Sei coraggiosa, ma è anche vero che stai male. Sarebbe un atto nobile sacrificarti per chi dipende da te. E ti metterebbe anche la coscienza a posto. Ma proprio perché c'è chi dipende da te, non puoi permetterti di farlo alla leggera. Credo che ai tuoi sudditi… e non solo a loro… tu sia più utile al sicuro che come esca. E anche noi non possiamo permettere che una ragazza così sprechi la sua vita.  
–Però…– balbettò la principessa semiesterrefatta da quel comportamento.  
–Ecco i RARI momenti in cui rimpiango che non abbiamo con noi il buon vecchio pelatone. Non resisterebbe alla tentazione d'interpretare di nuovo un rampollo di sangue blu… e noi potremmo salvare capra e cavoli, eh?– ghignò il rosso voltandosi verso il suo compare.  
–Credo che abbia ragione lui, altezza– soggiunse pacatamente quest'ultimo. –È giusto che non prenda una decisione del genere da sola. Fortunatamente forse non dovrà farlo.– Un sorriso malandrino inaspettato gli si dipinse in volto. –Se le mie risorse segrete si sono già messe in moto, come penso… ci basterà aspettare soltanto un altro po' e saremo raggiunti da chi può aiutarla a fare la scelta giusta.

_Ancora nessuna notizia. Mi sembra d'impazzire… mi sento così inutile!… A che mi serve la mia abilità diplomatica in un momento come questo?… E se prendessi un motoscafo e andassi a cercarla di persona... ma dove…_  
–Ehi, 1.75– sentì improvvisamente una voce chiamarlo flebilmente da dietro un vaso di fiori su una colonnina.  
Al principe Henrik, interrotto nel corso dei suoi pensieri, quasi venne un colpo. Si bloccò nel mezzo del corridoio della nave, addobbato come quello di un castello. Al buio ancora fitto, la sagoma seminascosta che lo aveva interpellato era a malapena visibile. –Cosa?… Come ha detto?…  
–1.75. Altezza. Sa quella barzelletta in cui uno dice «Altezza!» e l'altro risponde «1.75»… «Altezza Reale!» «Okay, okay, 1.65...» A questo punto quando la racconto in genere mi fanno in coro «TI PIACEREBBE»… i maleducati… comunque a me sembra che lei sia proprio 1.75 (come un mio amico, tra l'altro), quindi le ho risparmiato la seconda parte. Ehi, era solo un modo per sdrammatizzare, non mi faccia quella faccia.  
In effetti la faccia di Henrik sembrava indicare che pensasse o di essere ammattito o di stare facendo uno di quei sogni dovuti a un abuso di cotolette di cinghiale affumicate la sera prima. –Scusi… le _dispiacerebbe_ dirmi in primo luogo chi è lei? E cosa vuole da me?  
–Mi consideri soltanto una delle persone al suo servizio… che vuol renderle un servizio. Da quel che ho capito stava pensando di partire allo sbaraglio senza neanche sapere dove cercare. Il che è molto romantico e degno di un cavaliere… ma non crede che sarebbe meglio se avesse una traccia? E si dà il caso che io forse possa dargliela.  
Il giovane rifletté molto velocemente. Il risultato della riflessione fu che si gettò un'occhiata intorno e mise mano allo spadino che portava alla cintura… che _non_ era di certo solo ornamentale.  
L'ombra dietro la colonna ebbe un tremito, non riuscì a capire se un sussulto di paura o una risata. –Sta pensando che sono uno dei rapitori e voglio ricattarla, o che questa dev'essere una trappola, o entrambe le cose. Giusto? Niente di male, lo penserei anch'io al suo posto. Ma tutto sommato e fatti i debiti calcoli, nemmeno _io_ vorrei correre il rischio di farmi infilzare come una porchetta da una buona lama come lei… perciò stia tranquillo. Le dico completamente gratis che la sua innamorata è viva, sana, al sicuro e so anche dove si trova. Anzi, farà meglio a raggiungerla il prima possibile. Pare che abbia davvero bisogno di vederla.  
_La mia innamorata…_ Quelle parole avevano il sapore di una beffa e facevano male, anche se non erano di certo state pronunciate con intenzione. Lo sconosciuto non faceva alcuna mossa per attaccare. Henrik aveva i nervi a fior di pelle ed era confuso dalla lunga nottata insonne, ma ciononostante, qualsiasi indizio che si offrisse per ritrovare Eleanor… poteva ignorarlo? A buon conto, terminò di estrarre lo spadino per mostrare che non era il caso di fare scherzi. –Se sa davvero qualcosa… qualunque cosa sia… esigo che me la comunichi subito.  
Gli sembrò che la sagoma gli facesse cenno di avvicinarsi, e quasi senza volere avanzò di un passo, proteggendosi con la punta sguainata del fioretto sollevata a metà. Con gesto spiccio, lo sconosciuto afferrò la lama e vi infilzò molto decisamente e compuntamente un foglietto di carta come se stesse fissando un appunto con una puntina da disegno. –Ecco. Qui ci sono le coordinate. La aspetteranno in questo punto esatto. Se posso darle un consiglio, vada da solo e non riferisca a nessuno questa conversazione. Qui a bordo c'è chi le vuol male. Fortunatamente c'è anche qualcuno che cerca di aiutarla, come me.  
Henrik recuperò il foglietto. C'erano davvero segnate latitudine e longitudine di un punto preciso non troppo distante in mezzo a una scogliera. Un agguato? Un complotto? Oppure… –Ma lei… chi è?– ripeté perplesso. –Perché tutto questo?  
–Soltanto un buon samaritano. Per il momento è meglio che non sappia altro. Stia soltanto tranquillo che non è solo. Ora sarebbe meglio che andasse. Non si preoccupi, nessuno si accorgerà della sua assenza finché non sarete di ritorno entrambi. Ma sbrigatevi, o perderete il buffet di mezzogiorno… e sarebbe qualcosa di _davvero_ spiacevole, mi creda.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitolo 5**

Inutile dire che tutti furono molto felici del rientro dei due principi sani e salvi. Come promesso, nessuno a bordo aveva praticamente notato l'assenza di Henrik… tanto più lo considerarono eroico per essere uscito da solo e senza dir nulla a nessuno per salvare la sua promessa sposa. E l'aveva trovata subito! Come se fosse stata qualche voce divina a guidarlo! Ah, la forza dell'amore… Aveva senz'altro fatto fare una figuraccia alle sue guardie che avevano cercato per ore inutilmente. I due però, seri in volto, mantenevano il silenzio e non vollero far commenti su cosa e come fosse accaduto.

_La luce dell'alba tingeva d'oro e rosa il mare. La voce, anche se attutita dall'aria della mattina estiva, era arrivata chiarissima appena il motoscafo era stato in vista, forte e colma di sollievo. –Eleanor! Eleanor! Stai bene grazie al cielo!  
–Henrik?…– La principessa era scattata in piedi quasi contro la sua volontà, illuminandosi in volto. Una scaletta era stata gettata dalla sommità dell'hovercraft perché l'eroico salvatore potesse arrampicarcisi sopra. L'espressione di quei due pupetti al rivedersi era stata così buffa da essere quasi commovente. Si vedeva che stavano facendo uno sforzo per non buttarsi l'uno nelle braccia dell'altra. Somigliavano proprio a_ qualcun altro_…  
–Eleanor… cara…– Il ragazzone si era confuso. Quella parola gli era proprio scappata di bocca. –Ero così in pensiero… cosa è successo? Chi sono queste persone?  
–Come sapevi dove trovarmi, Henrik?… Io…– La giovane donna era arrossita ricordandosi improvvisamente della presenza dei suoi misteriosi salvatori, e soprattutto gettando uno sguardo fugace con la coda dell'occhio a quello alto e magro che l'aveva portata in volo tra le sue braccia.  
–Un po' di calma e vi spiegheremo tutto– aveva detto l'altro uomo sorridendo. Il rosso gli aveva rivolto un'occhiata di sghimbescio. –Per cui è un intrigo tuo, eh? Avevi un piano di riserva che non mi hai raccontato?  
–Serviva per le emergenze e non pensavo di doverlo usare– aveva ghignato il primo evidentemente soddisfatto. –Poi ti spiego tutto, promesso. Ora però– aveva aggiunto ritornando serio –la cosa importante è parlare tutti e quattro di quello che bisognerà fare._

In effetti C'ERA qualcuno che non era troppo felice di rivedere i promessi sposi vivi. Però faceva del suo meglio per non farlo notare. Non che il suo meglio fosse un granché.  
–Oh, ma cara… carissima sorella! Grazie al cielo le mie preghiere sono state esaudite… vi siete salvata! Dove siete stata finora? Sono stato talmente in pena per voi! Perché essere così imprudente? E non farci avere vostre notizie finora? Una futura regina dovrebbe avere più CURA di se stessa… pensando al suo popolo…  
Stephan Croisset era decisamente un ottimo malignatore e un pessimo attore.  
–Ringrazio IO il cielo di avere un così buon fratello che si preoccupa tanto per me– replicò Eleanor con voce bassa ma appena indurita da una percepibile vena di stanca ironia. –E ancor più ringrazio il mio popolo che si è dato tanto da fare per la mia salute. Non fosse stato per le vostre premure, probabilmente i miei rapitori non si sarebbero tanto spaventati da abbandonarmi in mare, dove il principe per buona sorte mi ha raccolto. Il mio amato padre o il granduca non si sono allarmati troppo per la nostra assenza, vero?  
–No, altezza.– Il capitano si mise sull'attenti. –Attendevamo il vostro ritorno perché ci deste disposizioni su come informarli.  
–Bene… trasmettete il messaggio che c'è stato un piccolo incidente in mare presto risolto… e che per questo motivo il banchetto ufficiale di fidanzamento sarà rimandato di un giorno– ordinò Henrik, sbrigativo. –La festa stabilita si terrà domani. Nel frattempo, gli operatori al radar stiano all'erta e tutte le misure di sicurezza siano raddoppiate. Se possibile, scopriremo chi ha voluto intralciare il processo di pace… ma comunque non lo interromperemo proprio adesso dandogliela vinta. Nel frattempo, io e sua altezza Eleanor ci ritireremo nelle nostre cabine. Credo siamo tutti d'accordo che ha bisogno di riposare, dopo quello che ha dovuto passare. Non ammettete giornalisti a farle visita, mi raccomando. Soltanto il medico. Io mi trasferirò qui per questa notte. Prenderò in prestito l'appartamento della sua guardia del corpo… per proteggerla di persona. Provvedete voi a farne approntare un altro. Mi scuso del disagio. Rilasceremo una dichiarazione ufficiale alla conferenza stampa di domani.  
Senza dir altro, con un braccio protettivamente attorno alle spalle di lei, la guidò via lungo il corridoio. Tutti i presenti si affrettarono a tornare ai loro posti per eseguire gli ordini dopo aver offerto un gesto di deferenza. Il principe cadetto di Dessin fu l'ultimo ad andarsene, fissando le schiene dei due finché non svoltarono l'angolo del corridoio, storcendo la brutta bocca in una serie di molteplici smorfie, prima di afferrare il telefono e schiacciare un tasto di chiamata.  
–Sei tu?… Bene, immagino che sappia tutto, vero? A quanto pare l'hai perso di vista, dopotutto. No, non sto recriminando… ma non hai davvero idea di dove sia stato e cosa abbia fatto, giusto? Qui potrebbero esserci in mezzo ai piedi altri agenti ancora che non conosciamo minimamente! Sì… sì… d'accordo… perlomeno i rubini sono ancora al loro posto. Abbiamo un'altra opportunità… ma con quello che è successo sarà più difficile di quanto previsto. Bisogna rivedere tutto il piano. Ci vediamo tra pochi minuti. Credo che dovremo agire _stanotte_… prima che possano esserci altre interferenze.

Le due navi erano ferme affiancate, sull'acqua liscia come metallo pesante fuso. L'ordine era di restare all'ancora in quel punto, vicine, fino al giorno dopo, e poi di riprendere come da programma. L'agitazione a bordo di entrambe si era molto calmata, ma le chiacchiere, i pettegolezzi e le ipotesi ad ogni angolo su cosa fosse _realmente_ accaduto sarebbero proseguiti fino alla conferenza stampa del mattino, e probabilmente per molto, molto dopo.  
In ogni caso, gli ospiti erano anche troppo felici di potere far uso per una sera in più dei servizi di lusso pagati dalle famiglie reali. La maggior parte di loro s'intrattenne piacevolmente fino a notte fonda nelle discoteche, nelle piscine o nei bar sui vari ponti. Solo quando la luna era ormai tramontata da tempo ogni rumore finalmente cessò del tutto a bordo, eccetto quelli costanti e tranquilli dei motori e delle apparecchiature.  
E proprio a quell'ora, da un ponte secondario dell'ammiraglia di Lestin, la _Rosemary Tea_, gli uomini mascherati passarono uno alla volta con una corda a bordo della _Caitlin III_, aprirono un portello e scivolarono lungo il corridoio in fila indiana senza fare alcun rumore, confondendosi con le ombre: i loro complici avevano già provveduto a spegnere dal pannello di controllo principale le lampade al neon che sarebbero dovute restare accese anche di notte. I cappucci impedivano perfino a loro stessi di distinguere l'identità dei membri della squadra… perché neanche loro potevano sapere chi fossero i loro stessi complici, _ufficialmente_… per quanto fosse un segreto soltanto di nome, dato che si vedevano tutti i giorni e si addestravano insieme. E poi, _qualcuno_ terribilmente goffo e dinoccolato a cui si contavano le ossa anche attraverso la tuta da ninja era riconoscibile comunque con un minimo sforzo di fantasia… e ci voleva uno sforzo solo di poco maggiore per cercare d'indovinare chi potesse essere il tipo corpulento che camminava con ben più decisione al suo fianco e da cui il primo si sforzava in tutti i modi di non farsi superare in testa al gruppo.  
Arrivarono in fondo e svoltarono in direzione delle due suite affiancate dove dormivano i principi. Il fatto che le guardie del corpo avessero dovuto traslocare si era rivelata un'ottima cosa. Anziché tramortirle sul posto, non avevano dovuto far altro che immettere gas soporifero nei condotti dell'aria e metterle fuori gioco nella loro stessa cabina prima che si avviassero al servizio notturno. Con la confusione generale dovuta al cambiamento di piani, era stato facile mascherarne l'assenza. E comunque i due pollastri reali non avevano messo il naso fuori dalle cabine per tutto il giorno. O erano davvero molto stanchi per l'avventura, o non avevano voglia di rispondere a domande inopportune. In ogni modo, se dormivano sarebbe stato facilissimo… e se invece erano svegli… oh, be', gli incidenti capitano e gli attentatori tornano a colpire quando meno uno se l'aspetta, giusto? Senza contare che in tal modo i paesi fratelli avrebbero avuto davvero la scusa che desideravano per riprendere la guerra… ma comunque, per evitare sospetti, sarebbe stato più pratico usare il cloroformio.  
Erano armati, per ogni evenienza, ma non si aspettavano di trovare resistenza. A cenni, si disposero intorno alle porte e tirarono fuori i fazzoletti col narcotico. Avevano le copie delle chiavi pronte, e le inserirono col minimo di rumore possibile. Sciamarono dentro in formazioni identiche simultaneamente dalle due parti. La missione sarebbe stata compiuta in pochi minuti e con la più completa efficienza di cui delle spie addestrate militarmente erano capaci.  
…Infatti, pochi minuti dopo erano tutti di nuovo ammucchiati fuori lasciando le porte spalancate, e guardandosi in faccia con espressioni basite. Dimenticando la segretezza di facciata su cui aveva tanto insistito, il principe Stephan si strappò il cappuccio scuro dalla faccia completamente bagnata di sudore e sbraitò a voce neanche troppo bassa: –_Dove accidenti sono finiti?_  
–Le consiglio di moderare il tono, altezza– replicò parecchie ottave sotto la massiccia figura nera in cui tutti riconoscevano il generale Marcel Cainemberg –e anche il suo comportamento. Altrimenti rischiamo che tutte le nostre precauzioni per non essere scoperti (da _chi qui non sa ancora_ del nostro piccolo complotto) vadano in fumo.  
–Non stare a dirmi cosa devo fare, soldato da strapazzo! Tanto comunque qui non verrà nessuno… ce ne siamo assicurati… Voi avete trovato la stessa cosa che abbiamo trovato noi, comunque, vero? Vale a dire niente!  
–Effettivamente– replicò l'uomo con la massima calma, senza badare apparentemente all'insulto appena ricevuto –la stanza era in ordine perfetto… almeno _prima_ della nostra scorreria… ma non c'era la minima traccia del principe. Soltanto i suoi abiti di oggi bagnati. E ovviamente, non siamo riusciti a trovare neanche il rubino.  
–Sono fuggiti?…– Il nervosismo di Stephan pareva addirittura avere vita propria e sfuggirgli dal corpo per camminare avanti e indietro nel corridoio indipendentemente da lui. –Potrebbero aver scoperto quello che avevamo intenzione di fare?… Ti sei lasciato sfuggire qualcosa!…  
–Non starò qui a giustificarmi di qualcosa che apparirebbe improbabile anche a lei se fosse in sé. Ho fiducia nella mia capacità di controllo– ribatté seccamente l'altro, cosa che aumentò ancor più l'irritazione del giovane per l'insinuazione tra le righe sulla _sua_ insufficiente capacità e quindi sulla _sua_ possibile responsabilità. –Ritengo piuttosto che anziché recriminare, dovremmo decidere come comportarci adesso.  
–Non è possibile che i gioielli siano in qualche nascondiglio segreto… nelle pareti, nel doppio fondo di un mobile?  
–Non con la ricerca che abbiamo condotto. Dovrà fidarsi di me su questo punto, ma abbiamo setacciato _capillarmente_ la cabina. Non era possibile che nessun eventuale scomparto segreto restasse tale. Immagino che la situazione sarà identica nell'appartamento della principessa. Evidentemente, ovunque siano andati hanno portato i rubini con sé. E visto che normalmente non se ne separano mai, è anche l'ipotesi più logica.  
–Bene. Visto che sei così bravo ad analizzare, ti spiacerebbe dirmi cosa…– Stephan bofonchiò, detestando chiedere un consiglio di fronte ai suoi uomini –…cosa _ritieni_ che dovremmo fare?  
–Rimettere tutto _esattamente_ come l'abbiamo trovato, tanto per cominciare. Quando torneranno è meglio che non abbiano alcun sentore del nostro tentativo, se vogliamo avere un'altra opportunità. Dopodichè, controllare se mancano dei mezzi, per capire se sono partiti di loro iniziativa o qualcuno è venuto a prenderli. Suggerirei inoltre che scoprire _dove_ siano andati abbia la stessa importanza del _perché_ ci sono andati. Perché riesco ad immaginare una sola ragione per scomparire così nel cuore della notte in un momento come questo. A meno, naturalmente, che non siano stati rapiti di nuovo dai nostri misteriosi rivali… ma per qualche ragione, non credo che sia il caso.  
–Bene! Bene! Meno male che abbiamo uno col _tuo intuito_ che collabora con noi, eh?… D'accordo, signori, lo avete sentito– esclamò stizzito il ragazzo voltandosi ad afferrare la maniglia della cabina –facciamo come dice, mettiamo _di nuovo_ in ordine come tante CAMERIERE e… AHIAAAAAAAAA!  
_Questo_ sicuramente era un urlo che non sarebbe passato inosservato dalla sicurezza. La maniglia –che fino a un attimo prima era perfettamente normale– all'improvviso scottava come il fuoco.

Nello stesso momento…  
A vari chilometri di distanza, uno dei motoscafi d'emergenza della _Rosemary Tea_ accostava, nascosto da un telone nero per sfruttare il favore delle tenebre, all'Isola dei Gabbiani.  
L'isola era un unico vulcano spento dall'altissimo pinnacolo quasi perpendicolare, che non offriva spazio per abitazioni umane e sostentava pochi e bassi cespugli di vegetazione. Il suo nome derivava proprio dal fatto che ci vivevano solo gli uccelli. In passato, voli improvvisi di gabbiani sopra i due paesi erano stati visti come l'annuncio di un terremoto incombente, e la popolazione correva a ripararsi ogni volta che accadeva. Questo spesso aveva salvato la vita a molti. Nonostante fosse del tutto inospitale, quel pezzo di roccia era comunque il più grande degli scogli che punteggiavano lo stretto tra Dessin e Lestin, situato esattamente a metà tra i loro territori, e questo motivo era stato sufficiente negli anni a renderlo oggetto di contese e guerricciole… o teatro di incontri al vertice e firma di numerosi trattati di pace, puntualmente disattesi dopo poco tempo. Se solo le due famiglie reali avessero saputo _cosa_ si celava realmente in quel posto, se lo sarebbero litigato ancor più accanitamente. Ma ovviamente, finché litigavano non potevano scoprirlo.  
Henrik gettò via il telone respirando a fondo e si guardò intorno. Sembrava tutto uguale all'ultima volta che aveva fatto un sopralluogo. Non c'era segno che nessuno fosse stato lì nel frattempo. Con cautela e a motore bassissimo, guidò il mezzo all'interno di una minuscola grotta naturale quasi a pelo d'acqua. Lui ed Eleanor, che indossavano entrambi la muta da sub, dovettero quasi appiattirsi contro il ponte per passare, ma subito dopo l'ingresso lo spazio interno si dilatò di nuovo a sufficienza per rialzarsi. Il canale portava a un bacino sotterraneo abbastanza grande perché una goccia caduta dalla volta rimandasse un'eco profonda. L'acqua della piccola baia era dolce: in quel punto una sorgente situata proprio sotto l'isola si mescolava direttamente col mare senza avere il tempo e lo spazio per diventare fiume.  
Nessun altro conosceva quel posto. Solo Henrik, con la sua passione innata per l'archeologia e la curiosità per le scienze naturali, avrebbe potuto trovarlo. A chiunque altro lo studio di un'isola così insignificante –se non dal punto di vista storico– sarebbe parso del tutto inutile. E solo Eleanor, interessata da sempre a tutto ciò che riguardava la storia del regno e abile a trovare collegamenti nascosti tra le informazioni, avrebbe potuto indicarglielo. Prima di allora, ci erano venuti sempre in segreto e con le bombole. L'ingresso della cavità era talmente angusto da non far indovinare nulla della presenza di quella grotta, neanche all'occhio più esperto… ma sott'acqua, si allargava ancor più drasticamente che in superficie. Era come una bolla gigantesca all'interno dell'isola, chiusa da una sottile parete con un foro minuscolo. Esistono formazioni così perfette in natura. Eppure, in qualche modo erano giunti a pensare che in realtà potesse essere opera dell'uomo, nel lontano passato. Come una specie di cripta insospettabile per custodire qualcosa d'immensamente prezioso.  
Un piccolo porto naturale permetteva l'approdo in quello che doveva corrispondere quasi al centro del vulcano. Eppure, sollevando la testa non si vedeva nessuna apertura. Per qualche bizzarria geologica... o forse per un altro motivo… il condotto della lava conduceva una curva all'interno del cono, lasciando accessibile il punto più largo. Sulla sponda rocciosa, i due che li aspettavano da un pezzo, istruiti da loro su come raggiungere il posto, rivolsero loro un cenno di saluto.  
–Ehi.  
–Tutto bene? Nessuno vi ha visto allontanarvi?  
Henrik smontò con un salto dal motoscafo e porse la mano ad Eleanor, per cavalleria più che per aiutarla davvero a scendere, vista l'agilità della ragazza. –Abbiamo usato tutte le precauzioni possibili. Se qualcuno se n'è accorto, pazienza. Meglio di così non potevamo fare. E voi? Il vostro mezzo?  
–Oh, il Dugongo è qui sopra che vola in cerchio intorno al cratere in modalità occultamento col pilota automatico– rispose tranquillamente il rosso, puntando il dito in alto. –Non lo troverebbero neanche con cento radar.  
–Ti ho detto di non chiamarlo Dugongo.  
–Sarò felice di ascoltare le tue proposte in merito, signor perfettino.  
L'amico decise di ignorarlo e di darsi un contegno con un finto colpo di tosse, tornando a rivolgersi ai principi. –Ehm. Comunque… devo complimentarmi di nuovo con tutti e due per esservi fidati di noi fino a questo punto. Dopotutto… per quel che ne sapevate, gli eventi di oggi potevano essere tutta una commedia per spingervi ad incontrarci qui senza scorta.  
–Eleanor crede che siate degni di fiducia. Questo a me basta.– Il tono del giovane era sereno e deciso, anche se forse più duro di quanto avrebbe voluto. Alle sue spalle, la fidanzata arrossì leggermente. –Ho sempre creduto nel suo giudizio e ho intenzione di continuare a farlo in futuro.  
–Bene. Allora mettiamoci al lavoro. Non sappiamo quanto tempo avremo a disposizione. Fateci da guida dove pensate che sia nascosto il tesoro e vediamo di riportarlo alla luce insieme.

_–Se quello che tutti vogliono è rubarlo– avevano detto i misteriosi salvatori quella mattina –allora continueranno a prendervi di mira finché non l'avranno ottenuto. A questo punto, la cosa migliore è precederli. Lo riesumeremo per primi e lo terremo in OSTAGGIO.  
–Cosa volete dire?  
–Se il tesoro sarà nelle vostre mani, non oseranno attaccarvi apertamente per timore di distruggerlo. In fondo, può essere che non sappiano neanche esattamente COSA sia. Cercheranno invece di negoziare o ricattarvi per costringervi a consegnarlo. E allora ci troveremo in una posizione leggermente avvantaggiata rispetto ad ora. Se non altro potremo TRATTARE.  
–Trattare per cosa? Non verremo mai a patti con quella gente!– aveva esclamato Henrik indignato.  
–Lo sappiamo bene. Del resto, se abbiamo a che fare con chi pensiamo sarebbe anche un'idea stupida. Quelli non fanno patti con nessuno se non per il proprio vantaggio. Però… così almeno forse riusciremo a farli venire allo scoperto. Mi rendo conto che sto chiedendovi di fare qualcosa di pericoloso. Ma sarebbe più pericoloso non agire per nulla. Vogliamo garantire la vostra sicurezza e vogliamo che non riescano nel loro piano… vi fiderete di noi abbastanza da mettere in pratica la nostra idea?  
Henrik aveva riflettuto per lunghi minuti, torvo in volto. Non gli piaceva dover ammettere che correre un tale rischio fosse davvero la cosa migliore. Eppure doveva riconoscere che era così. Poi aveva rialzato la testa, deciso. –Va bene. Vi aiuterò. Però Eleanor deve restare al sicuro. Ha già sofferto anche troppo per questa storia. Basterò io a farvi da guida…  
E qui la principessa si era opposta con un'energia che aveva stupefatto perfino lui. –Non se ne parla. Si tratta anche del MIO paese e della MIA gente. Ho il dovere di pensare a loro esattamente come ce l'hai tu. Che regina sarei, altrimenti? Sono stata io a localizzare il posto. Ti ho sempre aiutato e non ho intenzione di tirarmi indietro ora. Verrò, che tu lo voglia o no.– Poi si era resa conto del tono che aveva usato, ed era arrossita di nuovo. Ma alla fine la decisione era stata presa.  
–Con certe donne non si discute. Se non lo so io…_

A Henrik non era sfuggito che Eleanor sembrava un po' cambiata. E lo sguardo che aveva lanciato allo straniero, per poi ritrarlo subito come se temesse che lui se ne fosse accorto.  
Non poteva biasimarla se in lei era nato qualcosa di diverso. Erano fratellastri, dopotutto. Anche se agli occhi del mondo sarebbero stati sposati, non sarebbero mai potuti essere marito e moglie per davvero. Era giusto che lei volesse provare un sentimento per qualcun altro che poteva renderla felice. Anche lui avrebbe dovuto imparare a vederla soltanto come una sorella. Non poteva imporle altri pesi oltre a quello che già avevano deciso di portare per tutta la vita. La colpa non era di nessuno… forse soltanto del destino.  
Sì, era così. Però non poteva fare a meno di provare rancore verso quello straniero.  
Le pareti della grotta sembravano assolutamente scabre e verticali finché non si seguiva un certo percorso attraverso un anfratto nascosto che portava a un tunnel in salita, il quale a sua volta ben presto si trasformava in una serie di gradini resi viscidi da secoli d'umidità. Bisognava puntellarsi con entrambe le mani ai muri stretti per non scivolare mentre si saliva.  
–State bene attenti a non mettere i piedi in fallo. A me è successo e non è stato piacevole.  
–Fantastico. Non avrei mai creduto a una cosa del genere.  
–Ci sono prove… che tutta l'isola possa essere _artificiale_, per quanto sembri incredibile. Il nostro antenato, il fondatore della dinastia, potrebbe averla creata appositamente come nascondiglio del tesoro. Come abbia fatto ad attingere all'energia geotermica per costruire un vero vulcano, a modellare una terra dall'aspetto naturale con la scarsa tecnologia della sua epoca… è una meraviglia. E forse è collegata alla natura di ciò che è nascosto qui.  
–Non un tesoro nel senso comune del termine, quindi… ma un segreto tecnologico, o forse una fonte alternativa d'energia?  
–Non ne siamo certi al cento per cento. Abbiamo formulato delle ipotesi, ma non abbiamo ancora cercato di aprire la cripta. Pensavamo di farlo dopo la nostra ascesa al trono, portando qui una squadra di specialisti. Non sappiamo nemmeno quali trappole possano proteggerla che non abbiamo ancora individuato. Nonostante siamo in possesso dei rubini, può essere che il costruttore non si fidasse completamente nemmeno di questa precauzione. Naturalmente… sappiamo che i mezzi scientifici di cui stiamo parlando in un'epoca remota come quella di cui parlano i documenti sono fantascienza pura. Abbiamo esitato molto prima di accettare l'ipotesi. Eppure, sembra l'unica in grado di spiegare ogni cosa…  
–Non sarebbe la prima volta che ci troviamo di fronte a un paradosso del genere– commentò l'amico aquilino un po' tra i denti. –Ormai siamo abituati a questo e altro… spero solo che non si tratti di un'altra storia di viaggi nel tempo perché francamente cominciano un po' a stufarmi.  
Erano arrivati alla fine della salita. Alla sommità della scalinata, una lastra di pietra chiudeva ermeticamente un arco naturale di colore identico. Non alla maniera di una porta, ma piuttosto come se il tutto fosse stato scolpito in quella forma molto tempo prima. Era evidente la cura con cui era stata ripulita da muschio e incrostazioni secolari, eppure l'occhio più esperto non avrebbe scoperto l'ombra di una fessura o segni di cardini. Solo, al centro un'incisione dai contorni molto netti disegnava una cavità a forma di cuore.  
–Molto appropriato. Ne ho viste di stanze del tesoro segrete, e questa ha proprio l'aria da film. Sembrerebbe quasi una scenografia. Immagino che le pietre vadano inserite là dentro?  
Henrik annuì con riluttanza. –La forma dei Cuori Gemelli è tale che se accostati formano esattamente un cuore… da cui il loro nome. Sappiamo anche la posizione esatta in cui dobbiamo porli. Ma finora non abbiamo ancora fatto la prova. Non sapevamo cosa potesse accadere. Anche se questo passaggio non è stato per niente semplice da trovare, sembra che sia andato tutto troppo liscio per un segreto rimasto inviolato per così tanto tempo.  
–Inoltre– prese la parola Eleanor –da un rilievo topografico dell'isola e dalle nostre indagini con strumenti, sembrerebbe che qui dietro debba esserci soltanto il canale della lava… sarebbe un suicidio entrarci, visto che il vulcano ha sempre avuto un'attività imprevedibile e potrebbe risvegliarsi in qualsiasi momento. Inoltre non dovrebbe semplicemente _esserci_ lo spazio per nascondere qualcosa…  
–Insomma, potrebbe essere anche questo un inganno, un'esca.  
–D'altra parte…– soggiunse il principe, annuendo, –se tutto questo ambiente è artificiale… non possiamo permetterci di scartare nessuna ipotesi.  
–Capisco perché non avete voluto rischiare finora– approvò il moro. –La situazione non è delle più invitanti. Se fossimo al completo, mi sentirei più tranquillo… ma visto che siamo alle strette, non ci resta che sperare per il meglio. Provate ad inserire le gemme. Noi vi proteggeremo se dovesse accadere qualcosa d'imprevisto.  
I due principi si scambiarono uno sguardo con qualche resto d'incertezza, poi estrassero con decisione i Cuori Gemelli da sotto le tute da sub, quasi contemporaneamente. Era passato un tempo immemorabile dall'ultima volta che i due rubini si erano trovati a così poca distanza. Ognuno era di una bellezza magnifica già da solo e sembrava riflettere moltiplicandola cento volte anche la scarsa luce delle torce elettriche, ma insieme esaltavano a vicenda la lucentezza l'uno dell'altro facendo quasi male agli occhi. Si sarebbe detto che fossero contenti di ritrovarsi.  
Peccato che nei veri momenti storici non ci siano quasi mai giornalisti che scattano foto o colonne sonore appropriate. Di certo qualsiasi paparazzo o regista di film avrebbe pagato oro per essere là a documentare il momento in cui, con un lieve scricchiolio di pietra, le gemme completarono la figura di un cuore fiammeggiante sulla parete rocciosa incastrandosi perfettamente nell'intaglio. Un momento di fiato sospeso per tutti e quattro gli occupanti del cunicolo…  
E poi, nulla.  
–Ma come?…– Lo yankee guardò sconcertato le facce dei fidanzati reali che sembravano però non meno stupefatti di lui. –QUESTO di certo non me l'aspettavo.  
–Probabilmente non è stato fatto tutto quello che bisognava fare– cercò di razionalizzare il suo collega. –Magari la serratura funziona solo a una certa ora… o in un certo giorno dell'anno. Non sarebbe la prima volta che incontro qualcosa del genere…  
–Be', peccato davvero che noi NON abbiamo tanto tempo a disposizione! Cosa facciamo se _quelli_ scoprono che siamo qui e…  
–Oh, ma in effetti lo sapevamo da un pezzo– esclamò tranquillamente una voce fredda alle loro spalle. Scattarono istintivamente, disponendosi a protezione davanti ai due ragazzi.  
Una figura umana, rivestita di una strana tuta metallica biancastra, stava letteralmente _emergendo_ dalla pietra. I suoi contorni ondeggiavano come visti attraverso una cortina di calore, per poi riformarsi e risaldarsi in qualcosa di solido. Non sembrava un sistema d'occultamento. Era piuttosto davvero come se fosse stato _fuso_ con la parete circostante. Quando si piantò di fronte a loro, l'aria spavalda si indovinava anche attraverso il casco chiuso da ogni parte. –Abbiamo le nostre spie tra i collaboratori di palazzo. Conoscevamo questo posto da molto prima che le loro altezze lo scoprissero. Era solo logico immaginare che questa sarebbe stata la vostra prossima mossa… quindi vi abbiamo aspettato contando che prendeste il tesoro per noi e dovessimo fare solo la fatica di sottrarvelo. Ma se non è così, a questo punto non ci servite più. Né voi, né questi rampolli reali che a quanto pare non sanno altro.  
–Ecco, ti pareva– si lamentò il rosso, estraendo la sua arma. –Come in qualsiasi stupido film d'azione… prima l'intoppo imprevisto, poi la sparatoria col cattivo da due soldi! Tranquilli, principini, lo sistemiamo noi in un attimo… voi state fermi là o potreste farvi male!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitolo 6**

La raffica di raggi laser a ventaglio che partì contemporaneamente dalle due pistole prima ancora che il misterioso avversario avesse avuto il tempo di fare la sua mossa ebbe l'effetto di far tremare la principessa Eleanor e far disporre Henrik, solo di poco meno sgomento, a difesa tra lei e la battaglia, per quanto soltanto pro forma. Non aveva mai visto combattere in quel modo e non ci voleva un genio per capire che non sarebbe potuto essere di molto aiuto ai due forestieri contro un essere del genere.  
Poteva sembrare uno scontro impari, visto che l'essere in questione era disarmato. In ogni modo, sopportò i colpi senza batter ciglio. Il suo rivestimento esterno non mostrava neanche di essere scalfito. Rimase immobile, luccicando sotto le torce come un gigantesco animale impacciato. Soltanto, a un certo punto sollevò molto lentamente una mano, puntandola come una pistola. E contemporaneamente la sua statura parve ridursi di colpo.  
Un'illusione ottica?… No. Stava affondando di nuovo nella terra. Di una ventina di centimetri. Si potevano vedere due cerchi rossi infuocati di magma attorno ai suoi stivali, che abbagliavano gli occhi. Il calore parve diffondersi su per tutta l'armatura in una frazione di secondo, e la mano fece fuoco. Cinque getti di fiamma partirono dalle dita allargandosi su tutta la superficie della grotta. Eleanor strillò ed Henrik fece appena in tempo a gettarla a terra coprendola con il suo corpo mentre i due combattenti si scansavano in direzioni opposte. I dardi s'infransero contro la roccia lasciando macchie nere sciolte e fumanti dove avevano colpito. Decisamente meglio NON trovarsi nella scia di un'arma del genere– pensarono, deglutendo.  
–Allontanatevi il più possibile, voi due!– Belle parole. Ma l'uscita era bloccata dal tizio. Dovevano quantomeno cercare di distrarlo e farlo spostare abbastanza perché i due ragazzi riuscissero ad aprirsi un varco verso il motoscafo. Spararono di nuovo, cercando di trovare delle improbabili giunture nel costume che sembrava un pezzo unico. Il geonauta «risalì» dal terreno bilanciandosi appena sulle gambe per ritrovare l'equilibrio, e ancora una volta le loro raffiche rimbalzarono innocue sul rivestimento a specchio. Quindi mosse un solo, breve passo in avanti e di lato, trascinando la suola dello stivale sul terreno, per coprire ancor meglio la via di fuga.  
Lento ma inesorabile… come un'eruzione. E invulnerabile, per di più. Come potevano avere la meglio su di lui?  
–Se l'energia non gli fa niente– esclamò l'aviatore rabbioso –forse gli farà qualcosa la MASSA!– E rinfoderando la pistola si sollevò da terra di mezzo metro prendendo la rincorsa per gettarsi a dargli una spallata.  
–No! ATTENTO!– L'avvertimento arrivò troppo tardi per la velocità dello spericolato. Con una risata resa gutturale dal sintetizzatore vocale del casco, il bersaglio si limitò a sfuggire alla presa affondando fino alla vita nel suolo, mandandolo a schiantarsi contro la parete dietro di lui con un colpo che gli tolse il fiato per un attimo. Dopodichè, sollevò ancora la mano per bersagliarlo alle spalle coi suoi getti di magma prima che potesse riprendersi.  
Un attimo prima che una spinta alla schiena gli facesse quasi perdere l'equilibrio. Vacillò, risalendo di nuovo e perdendo il contatto con la terra. Le dita infuocate persero colore– una cosa che non passò inosservata. E la sua vittima ebbe l'attimo di cui aveva bisogno per rimettersi in piedi mentre era distratto. Ora si trovava in mezzo a due fuochi.  
Cosa l'aveva colpito? Una ROCCIA? Si era frantumata a contatto con la sua armatura… ma lasciandovi dei GRAFFI piuttosto visibili e una lieve ammaccatura. E chi l'aveva lanciata con tutte le sue forze stava ora fissandolo con un sorrisetto compiaciuto come se le sue teorie fossero state confermate. –Bene. In effetti, l'idea non era completamente sbagliata. Ora, vuoi cercare di colpire un'altra volta uno di noi due… tanto per darmi un'altra dimostrazione? Più o meno credo di aver capito tutto.  
–Vuoi dire che…– esclamò il socio ancora stordito dall'altra parte, mentre l'avversario si sforzava di voltare la testa in fretta, impacciato, per tenerli d'occhio entrambi.  
–Voglio dire che ho scoperto come funziona l'esoscheletro. Semplice… intelligente, anche… ma con un punto debole decisamente eccessivo quando si ha a che fare con _noi_. Attento e spara solo quando te lo dico io!  
L'ultima parola coincise con un fascio di laser mirato alla testa dell'armatura. Con un grugnito di fastidio, il colosso sollevò solo leggermente una mano davanti alla visiera deviandolo ancora una volta come se niente fosse. Poi le dita ricominciarono ad arrossarsi mentre affondava nuovamente nel terreno.  
–ADESSO!  
Un secondo sparo partì obbediente a 180 gradi dal primo. Anche all'interno del pesante rivestimento, ai principi che osservavano muti la scena parve di scorgere un sobbalzo inaspettato. Rapidamente, le suole degli stivali risalirono in superficie e anche la nuova raffica fu respinta senza provocare danno. Adesso, però, entrambi gli attaccanti stavano ridacchiando.  
–Ma BEEEENE… ora ho capito anch'io! Non puoi difenderti ed attaccare CONTEMPORANEAMENTE, eh? Molto interessante!  
L'uomo emise un suono che distorto dal casco sembrò un ruggito, ma con una distinta e inequivocabile sfumatura di disagio.  
–Le tue armi sono potenziate dall'energia geotermica… ma per assorbirla devi fonderti parzialmente col terreno e quindi rinunciare alla tua invulnerabilità per un attimo! Immagino che per lo stesso motivo tu non possa spostarti quando respingi gli attacchi… quindi se ti teniamo sotto un fuoco CONTINUO diventi innocuo!  
–Oppure potresti distrarti un attimo, che ne dici? E vedere cosa ti fanno i nostri gingilli senza il tuo trucco dello specchio? E bravo il nostro genietto. Direi che con questo diamo scacco matto! Possiamo far scappare le loro altezze mentre noi lo teniamo occupato!  
Il ruggito si ripetè, più forte e prolungato… ma con un tono diverso. Sembrava quasi che l'uomo all'interno dell'armatura stesse ridendo. –Bene, e così ve ne siete accorti… e con questo? È vero che non me l'aspettavo. Ma se pensate DAVVERO che sia tutto qui, allora ci sottovalutate davvero troppo! Il difetto di questa corazza è che è molto lenta IN SUPERFICIE… ma non è affatto detto che non possa schivarvi muovendomi NEL TERRENO!  
Ciò detto, s'immerse a una tale rapidità che due raggi s'incrociarono sopra la sua testa sfiorandolo senza toccarlo. Sembrò semplicemente che la roccia sotto di lui l'avesse inghiottito. Quasi contemporaneamente, risalì a qualche metro di distanza dietro il rosso, abbattendo un pugno grosso come un masso prima che si fosse accorto della sua presenza. Lo gettò a terra senza la forza di emettere un suono. L'altro gridò un avvertimento e sparò. Di nuovo, non abbastanza in fretta. Come una massa di magma non ancora solidificata, l'attaccante si limitò a ridisciogliersi nel nulla. Mentre il ferito si rialzava dolorante, lo vide spuntare dietro il suo amico. A questo servì un attimo per capire vedendo la sua espressione… ma non riuscì a voltarsi abbastanza in fretta da evitare di prendere anche lui una botta tremenda in pieno stomaco, indietreggiando di due o tre passi. E prima che avesse potuto sbattere due volte gli occhi, l'altro era scomparso ancora.  
Tutti e quattro si guardarono intorno febbrilmente per capire da dove sarebbe spuntato la volta successiva. Non veniva fuori… stava studiando la mossa seguente o cercando soltanto d'innervosirli. Cosa avrebbe potuto tradire la sua presenza? Un arrossarsi improvviso di un punto del suolo? Un gorgoglio della pietra come fosse acqua? Iniziavano a pensare di aver sottovalutato un po' troppo questo nemico.  
–Erano soltanto dei colpi d'_avvertimento_– sentirono rimbombare a un tratto la sua voce. –La mia corazza può sopportarne di molto più forti. Non so se voi potete dire lo stesso. Posso attaccarvi quando voglio e da _qualunque_ direzione. Non volevate una dimostrazione? Bene, lasciate che ve ne dia a volontà!  
E cominciò una tempesta di colpi.  
Era _veramente_ molto più veloce di quanto avrebbero potuto pensare. Affondava prima che potessero mirare e riappariva altrove in una frazione di secondo. Non era come se nuotasse nel sottosuolo, più come se si _teletrasportasse_ davvero istantaneamente attraverso di esso riformandosi da zero ogni volta. E non solo dal pavimento, ma dalle pareti. Dal soffitto. In verticale, in orizzontale, in obliquo. Appariva per un attimo, abbatteva il pugno e si ritirava immediatamente. Ora sull'uno, ora sull'altro. Sembrava di essere sotto il fuoco di cento cecchini. Alla testa… al petto… alla schiena… alle gambe. Li disorientava. Non sapevano più da che parte girarsi e non potevano contrattaccare. Solo subire. Henrik ed Eleanor non potevano far altro che fissare la scena rapidissima stringendosi l'una all'altro, senza neanche osare appoggiarsi a un muro.  
–Prima voi due… poi me la vedrò con calma coi due pargoletti! In fondo, se questa è tutta la resistenza che sapete offrirmi, con loro ci metterò meno di un minuto! Per la vostra fama, sapete che siete piuttosto patetici? Mi state quasi deludendo.  
Non aveva torto e lo sapeva. Se continuava così, li avrebbe danneggiati gravemente… e sconfitti… senza aver incassato un solo colpo. Eppure… perché non aveva usato quella strategia fin dall'inizio? E perché aveva smesso di ricorrere ai getti di magma? Quei pugni facevano male come mazzate… ma non erano _incandescenti_. Il che voleva dire…  
–Che ne pensereste di arrendervi, tanto per soffrire meno? Altrimenti, se volete, posso continuare questo gioco per tutta la notte. D'altra parte, forse posso vivacizzarlo un po'… se no non è più divertente!  
Così detto, uscì di colpo a mezza altezza dal muro di fondo della grotta– proprio sopra la testa dei due principi.  
Henrik pensò soltanto che doveva proteggere la sua fidanzata, ma per una frazione di secondo gli parve che il corpo non gli rispondesse per il terrore. Sollevò una mano cercando di afferrare il braccio dell'uomo, pur sapendo che sarebbe stato inutile. Il colpo gli schiantò il radio a metà dell'avambraccio, bruciandolo con un calore ustionante. La pelle si squarciò e schizzi di sangue volarono attorno.  
Un attimo dopo erano entrambi in salvo. Furioso, cingendo ognuno di loro con un braccio, il rosso sentì un rivolo di sudore scendergli giù per il viso mentre li deponeva a terra. Non era mai uno scherzo decollare in spazi ristretti, e quello era _davvero_ ristretto… aveva corso un bel rischio. Forse non sarebbe riuscito a rifarlo una seconda volta. _Bastardo… bisogna colpirlo nel MOMENTO esatto e nel PUNTO esatto… e io non sono TANTO veloce, per quanto odi ammetterlo! Se soltanto il bambolo fosse qui, sarebbe diverso… ma se cerchiamo di nuovo di prenderlo tra due fuochi risponderà semplicemente prendendo loro due in ostaggio, e noi dovremo scoprirci per difenderli. Siamo in stallo._  
Incontrò lo sguardo del compagno, che gli disse che condivideva esattamente i suoi pensieri. Nessuno dei due era nel suo elemento naturale. Non potevano agire al massimo delle loro potenzialità. L'unica cosa su cui potevano contare era il ragionamento… e i loro riflessi. Chiedersi cosa avevano notato nell'accaduto e nello schema dell'attacco che potesse dar loro un vantaggio.  
E sì, _qualcosa_ c'era. La deduzione di prima era ancora valida. Se solo fossero riusciti a sfruttarla…  
Sarebbe stato pericoloso.  
Che novità.  
Un'occhiata. Un cenno minimo.  
«Okay?»  
«Okay».  
–State a sentire, voi due– mormorò il rosso ai ragazzi pesti e storditi, ancor meno di un bisbiglio. –Dovete scappare, e subito. Per fortuna muovendoci ci siamo trovati vicino all'uscita. Tra pochissimo qui diventerà ancor più pericoloso. La prima cosa a cui pensare è mettervi in salvo.  
–Ma non possiamo lasciarvi qui!…– protestò accorata Eleanor. Henrik si morse le labbra non solo a causa del dolore della ferita. Gli faceva già male non averla potuta difendere di persona, ma non ne fece parola. –Ha ragione– esclamò invece. –E comunque sarebbe inutile. Quel mostro non ci lascerà scappare, l'avete sentito anche voi. Come ci metteremo a correre, ci sarà addosso.  
–Lo sappiamo. O almeno sappiamo che è quello che _lui_ pensa di fare.– La voce era calmissima e dura. –Ma non preoccupatevi, non ci riuscirà. Sarà troppo occupato con qualcos'altro. Appena vi do il via… correte. Come se aveste tutto l'inferno alle calcagna. E non fermatevi a guardare indietro per nessun motivo.  
Il principe deglutì. Per un attimo, doveva ammettere di essersi chiesto se non volessero servirsi di loro come esche. E se poteva realmente fidarsi di quelle persone che magari avevano fin dall'inizio soltanto intenzione di usarli per i propri scopi. Si vergognò di averlo pensato. Gli avevano insegnato troppo bene a ragionare in modo politico. Doveva avere il coraggio di credere in loro… e l'umiltà d'ingoiare il rospo di non poter combattere al loro fianco. Togliendosi di mezzo, avrebbero sottratto al nemico un bersaglio facile e quindi avrebbero lasciato loro la possibilità di agire al meglio senza doversi preoccupare di proteggerli. Questo lo capiva benissimo anche da solo. Era l'unica, piccola cosa che potevano fare per aiutarli in quel momento.  
Il braccio rotto gli pendeva sul fianco sanguinante. Non poteva muoverlo. Forse sarebbe riuscito a tollerare il dolore abbastanza perché non fosse d'ostacolo durante la fuga… ma bisognava che lo fasciasse appena raggiunto il motoscafo, o avrebbe rischiato di perdere i sensi per l'emorragia e di non poter guidare. E non poteva venir meno ad Eleanor proprio adesso. Non contava il resto.  
Le afferrò forte il polso con la mano sana. –Coraggio. L'hai sentito. Andiamo.  
–Ma…  
–Non possiamo far altro. Abbi fiducia in lui… e… un po' anche in me.  
La ragazza arrossì e chinò la testa.  
–D'accordo. Tenetevi pronti. Non muovetevi finché non ve lo dico. Uno…  
–EHI, VIGLIACCO GIGANTE!– gridò l'altro schiacciando un certo pulsante sulla sua pistola, quasi contemporaneamente. –Pensi di avere la situazione tanto in pugno, eh? A me sembri solo uno che scappa perché sa di perdere. Comodo metterci in condizione di non rispondere al fuoco, vero? Peccato che non potrà durare ancora molto a lungo… e che noi l'abbiamo capito!  
Tutte le superfici di pietra della grotta osservarono in risposta un rigido silenzio.  
–Calmi.– Un braccio si stese davanti ai due ragazzi. I puntuti occhi azzurri erano duri e vigili, e non li guardavano. –Non vi agitate. Due…  
–Non puoi più prenderci di sorpresa. Abbiamo capito qual è il tuo punto debole. Se non esci fuori adesso, tra poco sarai tu a doverti arrendere. Fallo subito e potremmo anche avere compassione… a differenza di te.  
–Stai bluffando– esclamò dal nulla la voce rimbombante.  
_Ci siamo. Si è mangiato l'esca con tutta la lenza._ –Ah sì? Allora perché non ci spari più? Perché attacchi fisicamente, nonostante la tua pistola a magma sia senz'altro più potente dei tuoi pugni? Lasciami indovinare. Non puoi. Almeno non senza rallentare nuovamente di molto. Adesso sei così veloce a spostarti nella terra perché stai dirigendo tutta l'energia assorbita su questo. Così riduci al minimo anche il tempo di vulnerabilità… la frazione di secondo in cui emergi per colpire. Ma ho ragione a dire che la tua corazza non può sopportare questo stato indefinitamente? Se non si raffredda entro un certo intervallo, _qualsiasi_ materiale fonde. Dobbiamo solo aspettare che tu raggiunga il tuo limite, signor terranauta. A quel punto _dovrai_ venire fuori. E anche se una volta interrotto il contatto ritorni invulnerabile, scommetto che nel frattempo avremo tutto l'agio di colpirti. Ho ragione? Quindi adesso hai i minuti contati… riuscirai a metterci fuori combattimento prima che ti finisca l'autonomia? Noi possiamo sopportarne ancora parecchie delle tue botte, ma _tu_?  
Nessuna risposta. Attesero qualche lunghissimo secondo. –Tre! Andate!– esclamò l'aviatore con voce roca. Henrik, obbediente, si voltò di scatto e si gettò nel cunicolo trascinando Eleanor. Con la coda dell'occhio ebbe il tempo di vedere l'uomo che si parava dietro di loro a chiudere la via d'uscita. Poi, una terribile sensazione di calore alle spalle e un'ombra proiettata ai loro piedi da una luce fiammeggiante che prima non c'era, insieme ad un urlo di rabbia alterato dall'eco…  
–Ci SEI!– sentirono esclamare mentre il grido si trasformava in un «Oooof!» nel momento in cui il suo autore veniva placcato alle spalle con tutta la forza di un corpo lanciato per un istante a più della velocità del suono. Lo scoppio arrivò un attimo dopo e scosse tutta la grotta. Pietruzze caddero dalle pareti. I fuggiaschi rimasero immobilizzati per un istante. –Muovetevi! PRESTO!– eruttò un'esclamazione sofferente alle loro spalle. E ripresero a correre, perché questo era stato loro detto di fare.

La pelle metallica bruciava come l'inferno, carica di tutta l'energia assorbita. Sentiva la propria iniziare a sfrigolare, mentre ne salivano fili di fumo. Ancora un minuto e probabilmente avrebbe iniziato a sciogliersi. Ma non mollava, fedele alla sua reputazione di testardaggine. Come immaginava, POTEVA essere più veloce del suo avversario conoscendo più o meno la direzione in cui sarebbe apparso. Alla fine avevano davvero un POCHINO usato i ragazzi come esca… ma almeno in questo caso il fine giustifica i mezzi. –Ce l'abbiamo fatta ad attirarti allo scoperto, uh? A quanto pare avevamo indovinato e questo ti ha fatto perdere la calma. Be', vediamo se indovino un'altra volta… NON PUOI immergerti di nuovo con me attaccato!– E parlando tirava con tutte le sue forze verso l'alto, le braccia cinte attorno alla vita dell'altro come in un incontro di lotta libera. L'uomo cercava inutilmente di fargli lasciare la presa, gli calava pugni dolorosi sulla testa, si divincolava frenetico, chiaramente ormai in preda al panico… perché aveva CAPITO che gli bastava tenerlo fermo per il tempo sufficiente. Il suo collega stava già prendendo la mira.  
Smise improvvisamente di resistere. Cercò di spingersi a sua volta completamente fuori dal terreno perdendo il contatto. –Ah no, non ti permetterò di tornare invulnerabile!– Le lunghe gambe si sollevarono dal suolo in un mezzo salto mortale puntandosi contro la volta della grotta, i razzi si accesero invertendo la direzione della spinta e costringendolo a restare in parte fuso col suolo, nel suo stato incandescente. –Muoviti! Spara!– gridò lo spericolato a testa in giù, le braccia ustionate e il sudore che gli scorreva giù per la faccia. –Finché riesco a resistere!  
–Lo so benissimo! Dammi un attimo!– Calma. C'è una sola occasione. Cerca il punto. Quella corazza _sembra_ uniforme, ma nulla può esserlo realmente del tutto. Se abbiamo capito bene come funziona il circuito d'assorbimento… dev'esserci un'irregolarità nel punto in cui l'energia è convogliata nel sistema di sparo. Un pannello di controllo nascosto. Basta colpire lì per mandare tutto in corto circuito. Altrimenti, anche se danneggiato, riuscirebbe ancora a darci del filo da torcere.  
Calma. Fai finta che ci sia tutto il tempo del mondo. Dimentica qualsiasi rumore. Cercalo.  
Ecco. È quello. Proprio all'attaccatura del braccio sinistro. _Deve_ essere quello. Maledizione… si muove troppo. Una frazione di secondo. Stai fermo… centra il mirino… non colpire il bersaglio sbagliato… inclina il collo…  
ADESSO!  
Tutto questo era durato soltanto pochi istanti. Il raggio partì nello stesso istante in cui la tensione delle braccia si rilasciava in uno scatto verso l'alto. Regolato al massimo. Disintegrazione. Andò a bruciare direttamente la centralina di controllo. Il circuito d'assorbimento perse il contatto con quello di sfogo energetico. Un rantolo uscì dalla gola del terranauta mentre comprendeva cosa era successo e cosa stava per succedere.  
–Togliti di là! SUBITO!  
L'amico non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Schizzò via a razzo un secondo prima che il surriscaldamento rendesse l'avversario doloroso da guardare, per poi far esplodere in brandelli di metallo tutta l'apparecchiatura e chi c'era dentro. Si ripararono dietro spuntoni di roccia, le mani a protezione della faccia, colpiti da rottami contorti e brucianti. Quando tornarono ad aprire gli occhi, l'unica cosa rimasta era una macchia di bruciato… e due mezzi tronconi di stivali sfrigolanti. Nessun segno che ci fosse stato un essere umano. O cosa consimile.  
–Poveraccio. Che brutta fine. Quasi mi fa pena. Anche se se l'è cercata. Noi avevamo provato a ragionare.  
–Se non altro questo ci dice che c'è veramente chi pensiamo noi in ballo in questa storia. E anche che avremmo dovuto fare molta più attenzione. Purtroppo sia tu che io abbiamo capacità molto specifiche… farci sorprendere in questo modo fuori dal nostro ambiente è un errore. Dovremo ricordarcene.  
–Okay. Come vuoi tu. Per me l'importante è aver salvato di nuovo la pellaccia.  
Un suono di passi affrettati venne dalla galleria, da cui spuntarono i due principi trafelati, con gli occhi sbarrati alla vista della scena ma sollevati di ritrovarli interi. –Tutto… tutto bene?  
–Noi sì. VOI, piuttosto. Che ci fate ancora qua? Dovevate essere già arrivati al motoscafo!  
–Eravamo più o meno a metà strada… quando abbiamo sentito l'esplosione. Eleanor ha INSISTITO per tornare indietro. Io…– Henrik distolse lo sguardo contraendo il pugno, nervoso. –Anche a me non andava… di abbandonarvi in questo modo.  
–Ah, molto nobile da parte vostra, altezza… ma anche molto stupido. Cosa pensavate? Non vi avevamo detto di non voltarvi nemmeno? Se fossimo stati sconfitti, sareste venuti a gettarvi indifesi in bocca al nemico.  
–Ma…– mormorò Eleanor, imbarazzata.  
–Il mio amico ha ragione. La cosa più importante per i vostri paesi è che voi due sopravviviate. Ora facciamo presto… se restiamo qui, probabilmente ne arriveranno altri. Recuperiamo i rubini e…– Ma quando l'audace pistolero si voltò verso la porta di pietra, rimase interdetto e a bocca aperta per quel che vide. Tutti gli altri seguirono il suo sguardo. Nella foga dello scontro, nessuno si era accorto di nulla fino a quel momento.  
–Guarda guarda– disse piano rigirando ogni parola in bocca come un dolcetto. –A quanto pare c'era davvero qualcosa di cui non eravamo al corrente. Questo cambia di molto la situazione.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitolo 7**

–Pensi che potrebbero mandarci contro altri come quel tizio?  
–Mi preoccupano più le sue capacità. Non ti ricordava nessuno? I getti di fuoco, il suo mezzo di spostarsi sottoterra… non vorrei che stessero cercando di ricreare una versione migliorata di noi. In questo caso potremmo trovarci di fronte anche delle nostre controparti. Non ho prove al riguardo, ma…  
–Aw, non temere. Nessun doppione sarà mai MEGLIO degli originali. E poi, adesso direi che siamo parecchio in vantaggio. Saremo noi a dettare le regole.  
–Shhh. La conferenza stampa sta per cominciare.  
Henrik ed Eleanor, tesi in volto e un po' pallidi, affrontavano senza batter ciglio i flash dei fotografi. Ovviamente col passare delle ore qualcosa era trapelato e i due piroscafi erano stati subissati di messaggi dalla terraferma che chiedevano notizie, ma come d'accordo si erano rifiutati di dare ulteriori spiegazioni degli eventi sugli ultimi giorni prima che fossero stati presenti i rappresentanti dell'informazione. Avevano solo tenuto lunghe conversazioni in privato via video coi rispettivi padri, di cui chi aveva cercato di origliare era riuscito a cogliere soltanto il tono concitato e preoccupato. Com'erano stati assicurati, al ritorno a bordo nessuno aveva accennato di aver notato la loro assenza… ma per quanto i perquisitori fossero stati attenti a cancellare ogni traccia del loro lavoro notturno, avevano scoperto _comunque_ che qualcuno si era introdotto nelle loro cabine. Qualcuno che evidentemente non riteneva saggio svelare quanto sapeva col rischio di essere smascherato. Motivo di più per andare avanti col piano.  
–Okay… certo di poter gestire la cosa da solo? Se va come pensiamo, tra pochi minuti si scatenerà l'inferno e potremmo essere attaccati di nuovo.  
–Non sarò solo. Abbiamo anche «il nostro agente speciale» su cui contare. E non ho ancora usato tutte le disponibilità di questo gioiellino. Inoltre, quello che devi fare tu probabilmente è ancora più importante per risolvere bene la faccenda. Vai.  
–Vado. Dovrei poter essere di ritorno in poche ore. Comunque mi raccomando, contattami immediatamente se succede qualcosa di grosso.  
–Vale anche per te.  
–Oh, non dovrei incontrare problemi. Dopotutto, chi immaginerebbe di trovare uno di noi in _quel_ posto ad indagare?

–Signori e signore tutti della stampa– stava iniziando a dire Henrik prendendo il coraggio a quattro mani, con la voce che tremava solo _leggermente_ –grazie di essere qui a testimoniare con noi l'inizio di una nuova era per le nostre due nazioni. Con la cerimonia che si terrà oggi, si avvia il processo che porterà Dessin e Lestin a tornare finalmente un solo paese con un solo popolo, com'era in origine centinaia di anni fa.  
Era l'inizio del discorso preparato prima che le navi lasciassero il porto e già inviato alle redazioni di giornali e televisioni, e il pubblico rimase deluso. Qualcuno pensò che il principe intendesse prendere tempo, altri sollevarono le mani per iniziare subito a interrogarlo, ma gli incaricati della sicurezza provvidero a riportare l'ordine. Era stato stabilito che si desse il via alle domande solo _dopo_ la conclusione delle dichiarazioni ufficiali.  
In realtà Henrik stava _davvero_ prendendo tempo, e sudava freddo. Scorreva nervosamente con gli occhi le facce tra il pubblico, come chiedendosi se in mezzo a loro si nascondesse qualcuno pronto a sparargli. Era stato d'accordo col piano proposto, aveva convenuto che era il meno rischioso e il più rapido. Ma per quanto gli avessero assicurato che sarebbe stato al sicuro, per quanto avesse _a sua volta_ preso le proprie precauzioni per sentirsi più tranquillo senza dirlo ai loro benefattori, si sentiva ugualmente sotto tiro. E ovviamente non c'era bisogno di dire quanto fosse preoccupato per Eleanor. Senza contare che ciò che stava per dire l'avrebbe messa ufficialmente in trappola per sempre. Pareva pensarci anche lei, silenziosa e con gli occhi bassi nonostante facesse del suo meglio per mostrare un aspetto rilassato alle telecamere. Se avesse potuto evitarlo, l'avrebbe preferito. Sperò che lei non lo odiasse. Non l'avrebbe sopportato. _Questa giornata… questa occasione… sarebbe dovuta essere diversa. Non è giusto._  
–Le parole che ho pronunciato sono quelle che avrei dovuto dire secondo le nostre intenzioni e il programma originale di questo viaggio– riprese con un po' di fatica dopo aver deglutito per farsi forza. –Ma sono tanto più vere adesso. Perché vi annuncio ufficialmente che oggi _non_ avrà luogo a bordo di questa nave il mio fidanzamento con la principessa Eleanor, ma il nostro matrimonio, che abbiamo deciso di anticipare con il permesso delle loro eccellenze del clero qui presenti con noi.  
Un boato di sorpresa esplose nell'uditorio, infrangendosi in un mare di mormorii e grida. Qualcuno ebbe un tremito. Le voci si alzarono e i flash aumentarono di potenza. Tormentandosi nervosamente le dita, non facendo caso a chi lo chiamava insistentemente da tutte le direzioni, Henrik attese che la reazione alla notizia si placasse un po' prima di proseguire con l'_altra_ bomba.  
–A questo seguirà immediatamente la cerimonia religiosa di successione al trono, in entrambe le nostre fedi. Così, anche se legalmente ci vorrà ancora qualche mese prima che siamo incoronati, i nostri sudditi sapranno che _fin da ora_ siamo nei fatti i loro legittimi sovrani. Abbiamo il benestare delle loro altezze serenissime, il principe e il granduca. Entrambi hanno convenuto con noi che questa precauzione è necessaria per frustrare i piani di coloro che in questi giorni stanno attentando alla nostra vita.– Nuovi mormorii e scambi di battute sussurrate nella folla. –Anche se non siamo ancora certi dell'identità degli attentatori che hanno attaccato la principessa qualche giorno fa, abbiamo ragionevolmente motivo di credere che il loro obiettivo sia ostacolare il processo di pace tra i nostri paesi. Con quest'atto, dichiariamo la nostra precisa volontà di opporci a minacce e ricatti e renderlo _irreversibile_. Così queste persone sapranno di non poterci riuscire neanche con la nostra morte. Da oggi, i nostri paesi saranno davvero ufficialmente riuniti, e invitiamo tutto il nostro popolo a lottare insieme e collaborare per risollevarsi compensando le reciproche debolezze contro chi vorrebbe approfittarne per dividerlo e indebolirlo. Anche perché possiamo finalmente annunciare di essere in possesso del mezzo adatto per rendere questo nuovo regno prospero e stabile, e dargli un simbolo di cui essere orgoglioso. Dopo lunghe ricerche, abbiamo finalmente rinvenuto il tesoro dei Cuori Gemelli, lasciatoci in eredità dai nostri avi.

–Bene, ed ora comincia davvero il bello. Meglio stare pronti– commentò il pilota del sottomarino mentre il principe pronunciava le ultime parole. Senz'altro qualcuno che stava ascoltando in quel momento avrebbe avuto un bello shock.  
Fu distratto dal bip ritmato dell'analizzatore alle sue spalle. Aveva terminato il ciclo. Ora bisognava soltanto vedere se i loro sospetti avrebbero trovato conferma.  
–Esattamente quel che pensavo– mormorò scorrendo con gli occhi cifre e simboli sulla striscia di carta emessa dalla stampante. –Non basterà da solo come prova, ma se tutti fanno il proprio dovere penso che avremo un finale assolutamente inaspettato.

_–È veramente necessario? Non vedo perché…  
–Temo di sì, principe. Non posso spiegarle tutto adesso, perché non sono certo nemmeno io di nulla e non vorrei darvi false speranze. Fidatevi semplicemente di noi ancora una volta… entrambi… e forse alla fine tutto si risolverà per il meglio. Per intanto, la mossa migliore a nostra disposizione è anticipare il nemico e lasciarlo spiazzato._

La casa era grande e nera, quasi un castello da strega delle fiabe che svettava contro un cielo nuvoloso e assai poco promettente. Tutte le finestre erano sbarrate da assi di legno, l'intonaco delle mura era scrostato e sporco di fuliggine. Decisamente TROPPO grande solo per una persona o due. E comunque, nessun segno che fosse stata abitata da molti anni. Una delle pareti di un piano superiore, notò, era stata sventrata e rattoppata alla meglio da qualche incidente… nessuno si era dato la pena di ripararla. Questo confermava ciò che sapevano. Bene, probabilmente doveva già essere stata perquisita da cima a fondo più di una volta… ufficialmente e meno ufficialmente… ma c'era sempre la possibilità che fosse rimasto qualche indizio nascosto. Forse.  
–Bah… mi sa che sarà più che altro una gran rottura…– pensò il visitatore grattandosi la testa e fissando i comignoli scuri in scorcio da sotto in su. –Va bene, diamoci da fare.  
Un'immagine del volto apprensivo di Eleanor gli attraversò la mente. Non era un ingenuotto, LUI, si era accorto di come la principessa l'aveva fissato in quegli ultimi giorni. Era difficile non notarlo… o non notarla. –Ed è pure una bella ragazza. Bah, devo essere un po' stupido. Finisco sempre per fare il cupido. Come se non ne avessi abbastanza a casa. Chiunque altro al posto mio se ne approfitterebbe alla grande…  
Si diede la spinta per sollevarsi in aria di qualche metro, puntando allo squarcio nel muro del secondo piano. Da qualche parte bisognava pur cominciare e quella sembrava promettente. –Mi sa che sono portato per questo mestiere. Potrei anche aprire un'agenzia di appuntamenti…  
Un raggio disintegratore gli passò vicinissimo all'orecchio con un sibilo causando una piccola esplosione sotto di lui che portò via mezzo metro cubo di terreno. Sconcertato, cercò con gli occhi l'origine dello sparo. C'era un cecchino appostato dietro una fessura nella riparazione di legno che usava come feritoia. Ed ora, sotto il suo sguardo, da ogni cespuglio incolto del giardino e da ogni angolo del muro sbucavano uomini armati che lo tenevano di mira. Con un'uniforme a dir poco _familiare_.  
–Sicché le cose stanno così, eh?… C'eravate voi anche dietro _questo_. Chissà fino a che punto. E adesso non volete che qualcun altro acquisisca le informazioni che stanno là dentro. Be', pessima, pessima mossa, gente. Primo, perché così mi avete confermato che le informazioni ci sono e io non sono tipo da mollare senza ottenerle. Secondo, perché mi stavo giusto lamentando che al mio collega toccasse tutto il possibile divertimento… mentre adesso mi trovo davanti un bell'allenamento gratis tutto per me! Che voglio di più dalla vita? Forza, balliamo!  
E decollò a tutta birra mentre intorno a lui si scatenava un inferno di colpi incrociati.

–Non possiamo ancora rivelare la natura del tesoro– stava recitando Henrik ai giornalisti, sempre più nervoso. –Tuttavia, siamo già in contatto con le migliori equipe di scienziati di entrambi i nostri paesi che ci aiuteranno nei prossimi mesi a sfruttarlo al meglio. Non temiamo di dire che potrà assicurare benessere duraturo e prosperità alla popolazione per molti, molti anni a venire… e potrà essere adoperato anche per il bene di altre nazioni, forse dell'intero mondo. Aiuterà tutti noi ad entrare sul serio in una nuova era…  
I giornalisti tra il pubblico mormoravano incontenibilmente. Lo stesso gli invitati che non si erano aspettati nulla del genere ed ora non credevano alle proprie orecchie. I più scalpitavano dall'impazienza di ottenere tutti i particolari. Alcuni si fregavano le mani soddisfatti pensando che ancor più di quanto pensavano, si erano trovati a testimoniare un momento in cui si faceva la _storia_. E c'era _una_ persona –una sola– che invece deglutiva con la bocca completamente secca. Che ad ogni parola di Henrik si sentiva sfuggire il terreno sotto i piedi e tutti i suoi progetti sgretolarglisi tra le mani. Arrivare per primo al tesoro era stata la sua ultima speranza. Avrebbe avuto in mano un'arma di ricatto. Tutti sarebbero stati ai suoi piedi. L'avrebbero ammirato, avrebbero riconosciuto le sue capacità, gli avrebbero dato tutto ciò che voleva. Avrebbero avuto paura di lui. Ed ecco che ora invece…  
Gli applausi gli rimbombavano nella testa. Erano tutti per quei due. A lui nessuno badava. Era quasi come se gli stessero dicendo che non contava niente. Che non era nessuno. Tanto valeva che scomparisse. Si sentiva quasi dissolvere.  
Come era sempre stato fin da piccolo. Tutti i complimenti li aveva sempre avuti _lei_. Bella, brava, buona. Stimata, amata. Non aveva mai avuto i mezzi per competere. Poteva consolarsi soltanto con la sua posizione di erede al trono. Ed ecco che beffardamente gli era stato tolto anche questo. Non gli rimaneva _nulla_.  
Stephan Croisset si sentì offuscare la vista. Il grido rauco gli sgorgò dalla gola prima che se ne accorgesse. Gli fece eco il grido della folla nella sala prima stupita poi terrorizzata al vedergli puntare la pistola d'ordinanza contro la sorella sul palco. –NO! Dannazione… questo non è giusto! Non lo permetterò!  
In un secondo possono succedere tante cose. In questo caso, ne accaddero almeno cinque. Henrik mosse un passo avanti per fare da scudo e prendersi il proiettile. Eleanor cercò d'impedirglielo spaventata quanto lui. I presenti cercarono di scappare in tutte le direzioni calpestandosi a vicenda come molecole di gas in agitazione, e gli uomini della sicurezza tentarono di impedire che qualcuno si facesse male mentre si sforzavano di aprirsi un varco verso il principe apparentemente impazzito. E per finire, quello stesso pazzo si ritrovò di fronte la persona che _meno_ si aspettava a bloccargli la visuale faccia a faccia con l'arma spianata.  
–Io la butterei. Altrimenti sarò costretto a fare qualcosa di molto poco piacevole. Il buffet di là è già pronto. Non vorremo rovinarcelo, con tutta la fatica che è costato?

Quasi nello stesso momento, a bordo del Dugongo (per quanto il pilota non si fosse ancora rassegnato a quel nome) un altro bip frenetico si accese contemporaneamente alla sirena rossa d'allarme. Il radar non aveva _mai_ mostrato tante macchioline in avvicinamento tutte insieme, né così rapide. Qualcuno aveva gradito l'annuncio ancor meno dell'ambizioso fratello cadetto e stava arrivando in forze.  
–Bene bene. Non possiamo certo dire che sia una sorpresa. Ora mi domando se avranno tutti quella capacità speciale di svanire nel nulla… ma anche loro non hanno visto ancora niente di quello che sappiamo fare quando non ci troviamo in svantaggio. Credo proprio che sia ora di divertirci un po'.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitolo 8**

In tutte le case di Dessin e Lestin dove c'era un televisore acceso, dai palazzi delle casate regnanti fino ai più comuni appartamenti di condominio, in quel momento stava succedendo un miracolo.  
Tutti avevano seguito la dichiarazione col cuore in gola. Avevano visto i due principi, belli e provati, lanciare la loro sfida a chi voleva far loro del male, annunciare il ritrovamento del tesoro che fino allora era stato solo una fiaba, esortare tutti a combattere uniti. Avevano provato compassione per loro, rancore per gli attentatori, ammirazione per il coraggio con cui resistevano e voglia di aiutarli, obbedirgli, «far vedere» chi erano loro e cosa succedeva ad attaccare i loro amati Henrik ed Eleanor! Poi la situazione era precipitata… ma le telecamere erano ancora in funzione e stavano riprendendo la scena dei due ragazzi sotto la minaccia di una pistola, che cercavano di proteggersi a vicenda. E i due paesi erano un solo grido. –Brutto mostriciattolo… forza, forza! Non dovete morire!  
Gli screzi, le guerre e i pregiudizi non contavano più.  
Per la prima volta… ogni persona era d'accordo con tutte le altre.  
Il popolo era _veramente_ unito.  
Non c'era nessuno che non avesse il più profondo rispetto per i principi. Che non provasse affetto per loro. Erano sempre stati gentili, cortesi, disponibili con tutti. Avevano fatto solo del bene a qualunque loro suddito. Ed ora anche i più cinici si sentivano sconvolti a vederli in pericolo, desideravano difenderli. E sapevano che tutti gli altri ovunque provavano gli stessi sentimenti. Era qualcosa di _magico_.  
–Qualcuno prenda quel pazzo!  
–Combattete! Non fatevi sopraffare!  
–Dovete farcela! Dovete vincere!  
–Non si fa _questo_ al _nostro_ re…  
–…alla _nostra_ regina!  
–Non te lo permetteremo!  
Stringevano i pugni come se veramente anche loro stessero lottando, come se potessero inviare la propria forza ai sovrani e farsi sentire al loro fianco.  
Perfino il principe e il granduca non pensavano più all'avidità, al sospetto reciproco, al desiderio di sapere cosa fosse il leggendario tesoro e mettervi su le mani. In quel momento erano due padri… e due sudditi… come tutti gli altri. Inchiodati davanti al televisore sperando che tutto andasse per il meglio. Mentre nel frattempo sbraitavano ordini ai loro capi della polizia e dell'esercito perché mandassero rinforzi, andassero a portare aiuto, subito!  
Quelli che avevano voluto impedire la pace confidando nell'innato egoismo degli esseri umani avevano ottenuto l'effetto contrario. Come non tanto di rado accade in questi casi.  
Quando l'avessero saputo, si sarebbero mangiati le mani.

–Levati di mezzo…  
–Temo di no, altezza. Sa com'è, ho fatto un giuramento. Non credo che ci farei tanto bella figura infrangendolo adesso.  
–…_Cainemberg_! Non dovremmo essere complici tu ed io?  
–Mi scuso per l'inganno spiacevole quanto necessario, altezza.– L'uomo–armadio in tenuta da generale copriva completamente col suo corpo ogni spazio che la rivoltella di Stephan avrebbe potuto cogliere per sparare. Alle sue spalle, sul palco, gli sposi non erano meno sbalorditi per questo voltafaccia inatteso del tentato attentatore. –Era inteso a far sì che _nessuno_ si facesse male durante il suo piccolo patetico tentativo di sabotaggio… di cui suo padre e il granduca erano al corrente _prima_ che lo attuasse. Mi è stato ordinato di affiancarla come finto collaboratore ed è ciò che ho fatto finché la situazione non è diventata seria. Disgraziatamente, adesso sono entrate altre forze in gioco e non posso più permetterle di fare ciò che le pare. Ci distoglierebbe dal vero nemico. Ah, naturalmente anche tutti i membri della sua… squadra speciale sono _sempre_ stati in realtà ai miei soli ordini. Se adesso vuole arrendersi risparmierebbe parecchi inconvenienti. Dopotutto, credo sappia che sono molto più forte di lei.  
–Ma… ma tu… volevi continuare ad essere capo dell'esercito…– La rivoltella tremava visibilmente. Stephan Croisset non era mai riuscito a tenere un segreto in vita sua per quanto gli fosse piaciuto crederlo, e neanche adesso poteva nascondere di essere fondamentalmente un codardo.  
–E infatti lo sarò. Capo del _nuovo_ esercito del paese unito. Nonché del servizio d'intelligence. Come sono stato in segreto finora. Spero che non vorrà ritenermi tanto sciocco da non conoscere il valore della pace soltanto perché ho fatto carriera in guerra. Anche se è un errore che ho volontariamente lasciato commettere a molti altri. Era un'ottima copertura. Ma il mio dovere è proteggere a tutti i costi i nuovi sovrani. E la prego di credere che sono _decisissimo_ a farlo.  
–Sporco doppiogiochista…– Il principino cominciava solo ora a comprendere la piena portata del guaio in cui si trovava. Non solo aveva cercato di sparare alla sorella davanti agli occhi delle due nazioni, ma suo padre aveva _sempre_ saputo dei complotti che ordiva! Non aveva _mai_ avuto speranza di farcela. Ed ora aveva realmente perso tutto. Comunque andasse a finire, al suo ritorno sulla terraferma lo aspettavano solo il disonore e probabilmente la prigione.  
Bene, non aveva più niente da perdere. Afferrò la pistola anche con l'altra mano per fermare il tremito, strinse le labbra e fece pressione sul grilletto. –Vorrà dire che farò fuori prima te! Ormai, rovinato per rovinato… almeno mi porterò qualcuno dietro!  
Il generale non batté ciglio e non mosse un muscolo. Non ne ebbe bisogno. Si sentì un sordo BONG e l'espressione folle del giovane lasciò il posto ad una perfettamente vacua e sorpresa, gli occhi si rovesciarono indietro alla monaco Zen e si afflosciò a terra con un sospirone assai poco conveniente a un vero uomo, mentre il tipo tarchiato in grembiule bianco che con somma _nonchalance_ gli aveva sbattuto la padella unta in testa guardava con sommo rammarico i calamaretti sparsi tutto intorno che non sarebbero mai arrivati al suo sontuosissimo buffet. Quindi strizzò l'occhio a Cainemberg di sotto in su– inevitabilmente, vista la differenza di statura. Il fuggi fuggi degli invitati si stava calmando un attimo, lo spavento sostituito dall'inaspettato sollievo e incredulità che fosse tutto già finito e dalla curiosità per la strana scena di salvataggio.  
–Succede di rado che qualcuno nella lista dei sospetti si riveli un alleato… ma quando capita è davvero una bella sorpresa! Senza rancore, eh? Fa sempre piacere una mano in più! Qui credevo di dover fare tutto da solo!  
–Non posso dire di essere altrettanto sorpreso. Avevo individuato subito qualcuno a bordo che faceva finta di essere _solo_ un membro dello staff. Non è molto bravo a passare inosservato. Non so chi siate lei o quegli altri, ma è chiaro che siete benintenzionati. E come dice, fa sempre piacere una mano in più. Soprattutto perché a un certo punto qui è entrato in gioco qualcuno che non avrei mai potuto gestire da solo.  
–Ah, ben detto! Amico, sei un tipo okay!– esclamò l'armato di padella col pollice alzato.  
–Già, non sapete neanche _quanto_ bene!– esclamò una voce inaspettata dal pubblico accanto al palco. Uno dei cantanti famosi invitati al ricevimento stava ergendosi di colpo gettando via l'impermeabile alla moda per rivelare un armamentario alquanto impressionante in perfetto stile da film d'azione. –Abbiamo investito _troppo_ in questa faida perché ci finisca così senza neanche darci l'occasione d'impossessarci del tesoro! Visto che questi due non servono più al loro scopo, sarà un piacere farli fuori _dopo_ che ci avranno rivelato dove l'hanno messo… e voialtri sarete la ciliegina sulla torta!  
Era troppo lontano da loro e troppo vicino ai due ragazzi perché potessero agguantarlo mentre afferrava il calcio di una pistola enorme con un riso beffardo. Salvo poi finire schiaffato contro il muro con l'ultimo resto di risata che gli moriva in gola mentre tutti gli abiti e gli ammennicoli gli cadevano di dosso, lasciandolo in mutande con un'espressione idiota in faccia come se avesse appena ricevuto il segno di Zorro.  
–Henrik?…– mormorò Eleanor sbattendo le palpebre davanti al fidanzato, sofferente per il braccio al collo, che brandiva nella mano buona la sciabola con cui aveva tagliuzzato in un batter d'occhio il guardaroba del pistolero, estratta a tutta velocità da una custodia nascosta sotto il supporto del microfono.  
–_Non_ ho intenzione di stare a guardare mentre altri proteggono la mia vita e il mio paese… e te, Eleanor! Che re sarei, altrimenti? Farò la mia parte contro questi sciacalli, e che il cielo aiuti chiunque si metterà contro la mia lama!  
Buona parte del pubblico esplose in un boato di applausi alle parole del giovane campione di scherma reale. Tanto in sala quanto a casa. Un'altra parte non sembrava così soddisfatta. Diverse celebrità a bordo raggelarono improvvisamente l'espressione del volto per estrarre dagli abiti, dai tacchi delle scarpe e dai posti più impensati una quantità di spadini e pistole che _nessuno_ aveva trovato alla perquisizione prima della partenza. In men che non si dica, i nuovi sovrani e i loro difensori si trovavano al centro di un cerchio di nemici che si stringeva sempre di più.  
–Radunatevi!– abbaiò Cainemberg agli uomini della squadra speciale, che immediatamente eseguirono l'ordine serrandosi spalla a spalla mentre il principe Stephan cercava con scarso risultato di nascondersi sotto il palco con strilletti da neonato. Quindi il generale mise mano alla propria daga, di dimensioni ragguardevoli quanto quelle del suo proprietario. –A quanto pare erano pronti per tutte le evenienze… scommetterei che queste persone non sono padrone della propria volontà, visto che non avevano mai agito in questo modo prima. Per cui sono allo stesso tempo attentatori e ostaggi. Non sarebbe molto gentile ucciderle… e di certo non farebbe bene alla mia immagine pubblica. Questo rende tutto più difficile.– Si concesse un largo sorriso tutto denti bianchi nel volto abbronzato seminascosto dalla tesa del cappello d'ordinanza. –Però, trattandosi di dilettanti… potremmo anche dire che lo rende più interessante. Non vincerei volentieri con dei tipi del genere se non dessi loro un vantaggio.  
–Sai, generale, sei davvero il mio tipo di personaggio.– Il cuoco brandì la padella e si preparò a un respiro profondo. –Mi stai simpatico.  
–Grazie. E potremmo dire che tu fai un'ottima _omelette_ con la salsa. Diamoci dentro adesso, okay?  
–Okay, amico! Okay!

_Tempo fa… quando avevamo iniziato a frequentarci quasi di nascosto… quando non sapevamo ancora come stavano le cose… era tutto così bello. Eravamo così simili, con gli stessi sogni, gli stessi ideali. Così uniti. Era come un miracolo. Ci sentivamo anime gemelle. Pensavamo che tutto si incastrasse a meraviglia, che fosse un incontro voluto dal destino. La nostra felicità avrebbe fatto contemporaneamente la felicità del popolo. Pensavamo a una pace senza sacrifici.  
Invece…  
–Pssst… vostre altezze… per il vostro bene, non sarebbe opportuno che vi permetteste tante confidenze.  
Era un vecchio servitore del castello del principe, che Eleanor conosceva fin da bambina. Sua figlia era tra le damigelle d'onore e forse la più cara amica che lei avesse. Si fidava di lui assolutamente, le era sempre stato affezionato… quel giorno però, almeno a me, parve che avesse un ghigno molto poco raccomandabile.  
–Ernst? Ci hai scoperto… Cosa vorresti dire?  
–Purtroppo non credevo che le cose arrivassero a questo punto. Ma giacché ci siamo… ho dei documenti che devo mostrarvi prima che questa storia vada troppo avanti. Altrimenti mi rimorderebbe la coscienza.  
Fu lui a mostrarci quel fascio di carte timbrate che ci rivelarono inequivocabilmente la nostra vera origine… che distrussero il nostro sogno e lo trasformarono in una recita per dovere…_

…carte contenute in buste provenienti tutte da _questa_ casa.  
E guarda un po' cosa trova un povero detective che viene a investigarci?  
–Dovrete fare meglio, signori della contraerea! Uno sbarramento di colpi così lento potrei evitarlo perfino DORMENDO!  
Già, ma il carburante non è infinito. Saranno prima loro ad esaurire le munizioni o io ad esaurire le forze? Bene, ogni divertimento deve terminare prima o poi… anche se mi dispiace, è ora che smetta di schivare e inizi a _rispondere al fuoco_.

Sott'acqua, a circa mezzo miglio dai piroscafi reali…  
–Signore, oggetto in avvicinamento rapido. È il sottomarino dell'altro giorno.  
–Come avevamo previsto. Pronti ad usare il dispositivo di scivolamento. Per adesso, sparategli contro un paio di siluri. Di quelli PESANTI.  
Ordine immediatamente eseguito. Lo schieramento era formato da vari mini–sommergibili automatizzati, disposti intorno all'enorme granchio robot che avevano già incontrato come una nube di satelliti attorno a un gigante gassoso, o come tanti avannotti attorno a mamma tonno. Più che un granchio, vista da sott'acqua la nave madre appariva come una sfera metallica circondata da tentacoli, alcuni dei quali con chele montate all'estremità, altri cosparsi di ventose… e da quelli che potevano sembrare sfiatatoi o bocche da fuoco, disposti in tutte le direzioni. Quelli posteriori si piegavano verso il fondo marino, risucchiando in continuazione acqua e minerali come aspirapolvere. Due vortici di bollicine partirono da quelli rivolti più direttamente verso il Dugongo, che senza dar segno di avvedersene continuò semplicemente a dirigercisi contro a tutta birra come un kamikaze. Poi, all'ultimo secondo prima che lo colpissero, qualcosa come un campo d'energia color oro tutto intorno allo scafo si rivelò nell'attimo in cui vi impattarono contro, disintegrandosi all'istante senza nemmeno esplodere. Per poi ridiventare istantaneamente invisibile.  
–Capisco. È antiproiettile, il bastardo. Bene, proviamo a sovraccaricare quella misura di difesa. Fuoco a volontà da tutti i mezzi ausiliari. Che lo trattengano qui mentre noi nel frattempo ci dirigiamo all'obiettivo principale usando il salto.  
–Ehm… signore, sembra che stia rispondendo al fuoco.  
Effettivamente una controbordata di almeno una decina di missili stava avvicinandosi a tutta birra alla nave madre. Il piccolo hovercraft aveva solamente _due_ lanciasiluri, ma erano stati costruiti in modo speciale per far fuoco a ripetizione, cosa che lo rendeva molto più pericoloso di quanto apparisse. I proiettili erano più piccoli di quelli degli avversari, ma dall'aspetto non meno letale.  
–E cosa state aspettando? Distruggeteli, idioti!  
–Signorsì, comandante.  
Una linea di pesciolini da combattimento si diressero senza esitare a far fronte contro i missili cattivi che minacciavano la loro mamma, ponendosi come tanti kamikaze sul loro percorso. Ognuno impattò contro un siluro distruggendosi e costringendolo alla detonazione anticipata. Quasi contemporaneamente, i frammenti degli uni e degli altri furono risucchiati violentemente dai bocchettoni sui due lati della sfera metallica, ed altri sul lato anteriore si contrassero per poi distendersi nuovamente, sputando fuori ciascuno un nuovo mezzo ausiliario, fino a reintegrare il numero esatto di pezzi distrutti.  
Il comandante si concesse un freddo sorriso. Dieci satelliti in meno non erano un problema. Grazie alle capacità rivoluzionarie della loro macchina, potevano crearne quasi quanti ne volevano, quando volevano. Perfino i rottami di quelli distrutti venivano riciclati quasi immediatamente. Inoltre, anche loro avevano il proprio schermo difensivo. Per quante munizioni potesse avere a disposizione l'avversario, insistendo ad attaccarli le avrebbe semplicemente esaurite senza far danno. Dopodichè sarebbe stato completamente nelle loro mani.  
Il sorriso svanì rapidamente un attimo dopo. Nella zona intorno agli impatti stava succedendo qualcosa di strano. L'acqua era agitata e sembrava ribollire. Alcuni frammenti distrutti avevano resistito al risucchio e restavano sospesi nell'acqua invece di scendere a posarsi sul fondo, come sarebbe stato normale. Ci mise un attimo di troppo per mettere a fuoco cosa stava succedendo. La loro azione era stata prevista e anticipata. I siluri non contenevano esplosivo ma _filamenti_ che ora, liberati dai loro involucri, si stavano connettendo tra loro a formare una gigantesca rete a maglie larghe tra la sfera madre e l'obiettivo. Alcuni microsommergibili vi finirono contro prima di poterlo evitare, scoprendo che era ANCHE talmente carica d'elettricità da mandarli in cortocircuito e farli esplodere a distanza ravvicinata dalla loro genitrice. Le onde d'urto e le schegge la colpirono, provocando qualche danno minore e facendola ballare per pochi secondi. Ma se fosse continuato così…  
–Fermi! Arresto totale! Tenete i satelliti vicino al corpo principale! Quell'affare si sta _muovendo_?  
–Ehm, quello _no_, comandante… per lo meno non sembra restringersi… però ci ha completamente circondato. Non possiamo avanzare né aggirarla.  
–Ma bene. Ci ha rallentato parecchio e noi ci siamo cascati come degli stupidi. Non importa. Scommetto che il laser riuscirà a tagliarla in poco tempo…  
–… Temo che il _sommergibile_ invece ci stia venendo addosso…  
–COSA?  
Eh già. I propulsori avevano preso velocità e sembrava proprio che il Dugongo avesse tutte le intenzioni di andarsi a schiantare contro il mezzo nemico. In pochi secondi all'ufficiale al comando passò per la testa praticamente di tutto. Era impossibile recidere la rete prima dell'impatto… l'avrebbe trascinata con sé contro di loro. Avrebbero retto sia allo scontro che all'alto voltaggio elettrico quando vi fossero stati spinti contro? Possibile che quel pazzo volesse davvero suicidarsi pur di fermarli? E lui poteva sopportare la scarica? O forse l'alta tensione era presente solo da un lato? No… stava bluffando… eppure non dava segno di decelerare… oh, maledizione… non c'era più tempo per decidere!  
–Macchine indietro tutta! Evitiamolo!  
–Sissignore!  
La matrice tentacolata scivolò all'indietro a una velocità che smentiva la sua stazza, seguita dal suo codazzo di pesciolini. Il mezzo aggressore continuò imperturbabile la sua picchiata in una cometa di bollicine… per virare improvvisamente di novanta gradi a solo pochi centimetri dalla rete e seguirne la lunghezza con una precisione impossibile a qualsiasi normale essere umano. Ma non senza aver sganciato altri due siluri esattamente al vertice dell'angolo, grandi esattamente quanto bastava per attraversare le maglie senza essere ostacolati e dirigersi dritti al loro obiettivo da pochi metri di distanza. Non potevano permettersi di farli esplodere come prima, o sarebbero stati investiti dalle schegge. Il primo colpì alla perfezione il cannone laser, rovinandolo e dando una nuova scossa violenta al corpo della nave. Qua e là qualche paratia cominciò a cedere. Non c'era dubbio… nonostante l'apparenza agile e leggera, il piccolo sottomarino era dotato di armamenti più potenti di quanto avessero sospettato. Se il bombardamento fosse continuato, e costretti com'erano all'immobilità… forse non avrebbero più potuto vantarsi tanto di essere invulnerabili come credevano. Erano passati di colpo in svantaggio. E adesso l'attaccante stava compiendo un ampio giro, seguito da una scia di spuma quasi ribollente, per tornare contro di loro con una seconda bordata a cui non avrebbero potuto rispondere più che alla prima. Non avevano più il laser… i loro missili si sarebbero impigliati nella rete e avrebbero danneggiato soltanto loro, esattamente come i micromezzi ausiliari. Inutile produrne altri. Forse la tattica migliore per il momento era ritirarsi e…  
All'improvviso, il comandante ebbe un lampo.  
–L'altro siluro! Dov'è finito l'altro siluro?  
Non c'era dubbio, sembrava essere scomparso dal radar. Proprio a pochi metri di distanza dalla nave, la sua traiettoria si era interrotta bruscamente. Non poteva essersi dissolto nel nulla… che cosa aveva attuato quel maledetto? A pensarci però… la traiettoria seguita sembrava alquanto _bizzarra_…  
Capì troppo tardi. Le luci vacillarono. L'alimentazione stava abbandonandoli. Come se _qualcuno_ avesse trovato i cavi e stesse tagliandoglieli. Freneticamente ordinò di accendere tutte le telecamere d'emergenza, cercando con lo sguardo tra i molteplici schermi affiancati che mostravano tutte le paratie esterne della nave.  
E sul quadrante posteriore inferiore sinistro c'era _lui_. Una macchiolina intenta a sparare con precisione metodica contro i meccanismi di un pannello divelto, dopo essersi senza dubbio preso tranquillamente tutto il suo tempo per localizzarlo mentre loro erano distratti dall'attacco diversivo.  
Si erano fatti fregare. Non era più a bordo già da parecchi minuti. Il Dugongo stava andando col controllo a distanza, collegato direttamente ai suoi impulsi cerebrali. Il progettista di quel gioiellino aveva superato se stesso… mentre una parte della mente del pilota dirigeva consapevolmente lo scontro, lui si era potuto far lanciare come un _kaiten_ (siluro umano) (4) da un alloggiamento modificato appositamente per ospitarlo, e raggiungere indisturbato esattamente il punto a cui aveva mirato. Se ora fosse riuscito a mandare in corto circuito i sistemi principali, la grande e pericolosa nave madre sarebbe stata ridotta a un semplice relitto inerte di tonnellate di peso a metri di profondità sul fondo dello stretto. E con lei avrebbero cessato di funzionare anche i suoi rampolli. La fine.  
A questo punto non era più la soluzione migliore. Era l'unica rimasta.  
–Scappiamo!  
–Sissignore!  
Lo scatto all'indietro fu così brusco e inaspettato che il sabotatore fu sbalzato dal dorso del mostro–balena come una pulce grattata via da un cane. Ma solo per un momento. Mentre i suoi avversari filavano a tutta birra all'indietro accompagnati a ruota dalla scia dei satelliti, riprese l'equilibrio e si gettò all'inseguimento. Contemporaneamente la rete diventava inerte e cadeva al suo comando mentale, mentre il sottomarino interrompeva bruscamente la traiettoria seguendo la rotta del suo capitano come se gli fosse stato legato da una fune. Ed entrambi erano molto più veloci dei fuggitivi. –Eh no… ora che vi ho fatto vedere con chi avete a che fare, _non_ vi lascerò andar via così facilmente per poi ritentare l'attacco! La facciamo finita qui, ora e _una volta per tutte_! Non mi dite che siete troppo vecchi per queste cose…

(4) L'equivalente sottomarino dei_ kamikaze_ aerei nella seconda guerra mondiale, tristemente molto impiegati dall'esercito giapponese.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitolo 9**

–Cosa state aspettando? Emersione! Subito!  
–Signore, ci sta ancora dietro… e abbiamo già visto che anche quel mezzo può muoversi in superficie… non lo eviteremo mai così! Ci raggiungerà entro…  
–Abbiamo ancora più del quaranta per cento di energia?  
–Cosa!? Sissignore… ma non vorrà… in questo modo…  
–So benissimo che resteremo a secco. Ma dobbiamo tentare! È l'unica possibilità che abbiamo di salvarci… e forse sconfiggerlo! Emersione e pronti al mio ordine!  
–Sissignore!  
In quel momento una nuova esplosione completamente inaspettata rimbombò attraverso tutto lo scafo. Seguita da un'altra e un'altra ancora. L'equipaggio di plancia si afferrò ai propri quadri comandi per non perdere l'equilibrio come in una puntata di _Star Trek_.  
–Cosa sta succedendo? Ci ha sparato di nuovo?  
–N… nossignore. È ancora troppo lontano. Sono… i _nostri_ mezzi satelliti, signore! Stanno esplodendo uno dopo l'altro!  
Ovviamente. Ci misero un attimo a capirlo, dopo lo sbigottimento iniziale. Parecchi mini–sottomarini erano stati assemblati col materiale residuo dei siluri sparati dal loro nemico. Siluri che poi avevano scoperto contenere frammenti di reticolato elettrico… ma non era detto che contenessero _solo_ quelli. Né che fossero stati resi innocui solo per essere esplosi anzitempo. Ogni rottame era composto _esso stesso_ di materiale soggetto a detonazione…  
…ed ora erano intrappolati in un campo minato creato da loro stessi. Naturalmente i costruttori del sottomarino non potevano prevedere le capacità della matrice subacquea, ma avevano ideato un sistema di sbarramento che potesse funzionare nelle situazioni più varie. E questa era addirittura _ideale_. Ora l'ulteriore perdita d'energia li aveva ancora rallentati… e per di più, dovevano temere di urtare il loro stesso corteo difensivo. E c'era dell'altro.  
Il piccolo hovercraft superleggero era stato progettato da _due_ tra le menti più brillanti del pianeta… su misura per chi lo avrebbe pilotato. Non aveva difficoltà a muoversi in qualsiasi mezzo, e la sua velocità e agilità restavano invariate in ogni circostanza… come anche la sua efficienza in combattimento. Ma nonostante tutto questo, _una_ cosa restava valida.  
_Niente_ poteva muoversi in acqua più velocemente del pilota di quel sottomarino. Neanche il sottomarino stesso.  
–Sta… sta arrivando!  
–Emersione! Emersione! Muovetevi!  
L'affioramento dell'enorme struttura metallica a poca distanza dai piroscafi affiancati non causò tutta la sensazione di pochi giorni prima, visto che al momento dentro era in corso un'altra battaglia e gli occupanti avevano altro a cui pensare. Effettivamente _anche_ loro al momento avevano altro a cui pensare… però, se il piano originale di attaccare e distruggere le navi per seminare il panico negli stati gemelli dopo aver sequestrato i due bambocci era andato in fumo… avrebbero sempre potuto optare per prenderle in ostaggio per salvarsi la vita. Naturalmente, ciò non bastava. Se fossero tornati alla base centrale senza aver catturato almeno _una_ persona che conoscesse la natura e l'ubicazione del tesoro, sarebbero stati comunque condannati a morte. Perciò non potevano permettersi di giocare solo in difesa.  
Il comandante lo sapeva benissimo. Quindi a questo punto aveva deciso di rischiare il tutto per tutto. _Una_ persona in possesso delle informazioni che i capi volevano stava avvicinandosi a loro di sua volontà. Non era ancora detto che i loro complici a bordo non riuscissero a portare a termine la loro parte del piano. Ma giusto nel caso, per pararsi le spalle…  
–Rotta di collisione. Collegate i motori all'energia di riserva!  
…erano ancora tutt'altro che indifesi.  
Le luci ondeggiarono violentemente in un caleidoscopio stroboscopico all'improvviso nuovo afflusso di potenza nei circuiti. Sfrigolii si fecero sentire un po' ovunque. Ormai i sistemi erano ridotti a un colabrodo e perdevano energia più velocemente di quanto la si potesse reimmettere… anche così avrebbero avuto pochissima autonomia. Ma con un po' di fortuna, sarebbe stata sufficiente per fare la loro mossa.  
–Pronti allo scivolamento. Al mio segnale… _ora_!  
Lo spostamento nell'aria e nell'acqua fece vibrare ogni cosa per un gran tratto di mare intorno.

Anche nella sala stampa a bordo della _Rosemary Tea_ i combattenti avvertirono per un attimo il pavimento ballargli sotto i piedi. Ma erano troppo occupati per farsene distogliere.  
Il fuggi fuggi generale del pubblico si era arrestato per forza di cose una volta resisi conto che tutte le porte erano state sbarrate. Comunque, per quanto fosse grande la nave, non sarebbero potuti scappare tanto lontano dagli attentatori. Quindi, ognuno degli invitati aveva raggiunto la decisione di affrontare il caos imperante a modo suo: chi stava rannicchiato sotto un tavolo a chiamare la mamma, chi si era addossato al muro ripetendo di essere invisibile e sperando che nessuno lo smentisse, e altri avevano deciso di difendersi e unirsi a loro volta alla rissa. E le davano anche sorprendentemente bene. La maggior parte delle persone controllate dal nemico non erano molto addestrate a combattere, fortunatamente. E si sa che il controllo mentale alla mente bene non fa. Risultato: uno stanzone pieno di tipi che si rincorrevano agitando seggiole, spiedi e vassoi e tirandosi roba in testa ad ogni occasione… strappandosi le armi di mano a vicenda… prendendosi perfino a calci nel didietro… inseguitori che diventavano inseguiti e viceversa ogni volta che cozzavano contro il muro… mentre i VERI militari e la squadra speciale cercavano di calmare e fermare gli uni e gli altri prima che si facesse seriamente male qualcuno. Insomma, una vera scena da comiche anni Venti. Mancavano solo le torte in faccia…  
SPLAT!  
Come non detto.  
–Ehi! Quella era alla crema di limone! Ci ho messo mezza giornata a prepararla! Era la torta NUZIALE! Vandali! Quando scopro chi è stato…  
–Signor capocuoco… se riesce a frenare la sua giusta ira per un attimo… qui avremmo bisogno del suo aiuto…– rantolò il generale Cainemberg alle prese con tre o quattro scalmanati che l'avevano rovesciato a terra e che le sue braccia palestrate tentavano di tenere a distanza combattendo la tentazione di fare sul SERIO.  
–Oh, certo. Solo un attimo…  
Non tutti gli avversari erano dilettanti. Alcuni… quelli che dovevano essersi infiltrati nelle classi alte dei due paesi da molto prima e aver organizzato ogni cosa su ordine dei loro capi… si battevano senza alcun dubbio da veri professionisti. Quelli inseguiti dagli ospiti o messi KO da una gamba di seggiola potevano ritenersi fortunati, però, a paragone di chi si ritrovava annodato tra le enormi grinfie di Cainemberg o trasformato in porchetta carbonizzata per aver gravemente sottovalutato il capocuoco di bordo. Henrik dal canto suo aveva individuato un tipo armato che sembrava piuttosto pericoloso e l'aveva spinto al muro tenendovelo inchiodato con la punta della sua spada. Il figuro però non mostrava alcuna paura.  
–Non lo farei se fossi in te– ridacchiò sottovoce fissandolo con occhi aguzzi. –Dopotutto sai che ci stanno riprendendo. E se svelassi tutta la verità sul vostro conto qui, in questo momento? Anche vincere non vi servirebbe a niente.  
Il dubbio si palesò sul volto del principe. –Tu?… Cosa sai?  
–Noi sappiamo molto più di quanto crediate, sciocco. Sappiamo _tutto_. Al confronto le notizie in vostro possesso sono miseri brandelli. Siete stati nostre pedine per tutto il tempo, fin da quando siete nati. Ci servivate a prendere il controllo dei vostri paesi senza destare sospetti, per poi far scoppiare la bomba quando ci fosse stata utile. Non immaginate neanche quanto bene avete fatto il vostro lavoro. Ma ora non ci servite più e possiamo disfarci di voi in qualunque momento. Vogliamo parlare dello scandalo che posso causare con una sola parola? Non lo immagini neanche. Non avete nemmeno il _diritto_ di occupare questo posto. Vogliamo parlare di come entrambi i regni e la possibilità di pace crollerebbero se si venisse a sapere? O preferisci trattare?  
Non capiva metà di quanto quel tipo stava dicendo, ma sembrava molto sicuro di sé. Non ebbe il tempo per verificare se mentisse. Con uno scintillio negli occhi stretti, l'altro si era accorto che la presa del principe sulla spada si era fatta impercettibilmente più insicura. Ne approfittò per spingerla da parte e avventarglisi contro il petto con uno strillo di trionfo e un coltellino aguzzo in pugno.  
SBADANG!  
Non seppe mai cosa l'avesse colpito. Si ritrovò semplicemente faccia a terra, sgambettato dalla più veloce e aggraziata scivolata che mai si fosse vista su una pista ghiacciata (il pavimento incerato della sala, che dopo la conferenza sarebbe stata usata come pista da ballo, funzionava benissimo in tal senso una volta tolte le scarpe coi tacchi alti), e non aveva ancora finito di battere il mento che una bottiglia di champagne gli calò sulla nuca dalla parte opposta con tutta la dignità della battuta finale di un esercizio da dieci sulla Nona di Beethoven. E senza neanche rompersi. Il tutto sotto gli occhi allibiti di uno sposo che vedeva improvvisamente messo in discussione il suo ruolo di protettore unico della futura sposa, mentre questa si sollevava ravviandosi i bei capelli con somma decisione. Applausi e grida d'ammirazione e tifo partirono dalla cerchia degli osservatori e dai compagni combattenti.  
–Grande! Così si fa!  
–Niente male, altezza!  
–Fategliela vedere!  
–Eleanor?…  
–Mi sono stancata di starmene a tremare, Henrik. Anch'io devo dimostrare di essere una degna regina. Pensi forse che possa nascondermi dietro di te quando il nostro paese è in pericolo? O che possa stare a guardare mentre _tu_ rischi la vita per me?– Arrabbiata come appariva, col volto coperto di rossore, sembrava più bella di quanto lui l'avesse mai vista. Il cuore gli diede un balzo. Ma la fanciulla non gli diede il tempo di balbettare una sillaba. Sollevandosi l'abito di gala in modo da potersi muovere più liberamente, voltò la testa dall'altra parte disponendosi a resistere al suo fianco, anche perché non potesse vederla avvampare violentemente. Non sapeva indagare nemmeno lei nei propri sentimenti adesso, ma questo non contava per ora. In ogni modo lui continuava ad esserle caro… e adesso avevano qualcosa d'importante da fare insieme.  
–L'avevo detto dalla faccia che quella doveva essere un peperino…– commentò il capocuoco ammiccando alla massiccia sagoma del generale, leggermente affaticato.  
–Non parlare così della mia regina, villano. E non distrarti. Non abbiamo ancora finito qui.

La lieve scossa sismica raggiunse anche la terraferma, nel momento esatto in cui un pugno newyorchese piuttosto pesante stava per abbattersi sul grugno già mezzo spaccato dell'ultimo soldato in nero rimasto (si fa per dire) in piedi. Gli altri erano un mucchio alla rinfusa di arti doloranti, armi fracassate e macchine inutilizzabili, attualmente piuttosto impegnati a chiedersi perché diavolo quel giorno si erano alzati dal letto invece di starsene tranquilli a casa con mammina. Altro che «Arruolatevi, arruolatevi, belle uniformi e girerete il mondo…»  
_Cos'è stato?…_ pensò fuggevolmente il proprietario del pugno, distraendosi un attimo dal suo compito. Possibile che il suo collega si trovasse in difficoltà? In ogni caso era troppo lontano per portargli aiuto adesso e non poteva permettersi d'interrompere quello che stava facendo. Avrebbe dovuto fidarsi di lui, come avevano deciso fin dall'inizio. In fin dei conti era tutt'altro che incapace di difendersi da solo, lo sapeva fin troppo bene.  
Tornò a dedicarsi con impegno al suo cliente. –Okay, spazzatura, sappiamo che c'è un solo modo per finire questa storia, quindi _parla_. Non credo proprio che sorvegliaste questo posto perché non avevate niente da fare la domenica sera. Che razza di piano avete escogitato stavolta e _dove_ sono le prove e i documenti?  
–Ugh… non so _nulla_… erano soltanto gli ordini…– balbettò rauco l'altro con un occhio pesto e un filo di sangue o olio che gli scorreva dalla fronte.  
–Guarda che non sono stupido. Collabori o vuoi finire come gli altri? Checché tu ne possa pensare non mi piace così _tanto_ la violenza, ma non sono affatto restio a gonfiarti anche l'altra metà della faccia…  
Un altro tuono fece vibrare tutta la collina tagliandogli le parole in bocca. Ma stavolta veniva dal cielo. Accompagnato da un'ombra gigantesca che tutto sembrava tranne che quella di una nuvola improvvisa. Prima che guardasse in alto, l'improvvisa espressione soddisfatta del nemico confermò il suo sospetto. –Ho idea che prima di fare domande dovrai vedertela con la nostra ultima linea di difesa. Tanti auguri. Non avevamo ancora finito di collaudarlo, quindi non abbiamo idea di _quanto_ possa distruggere… visto che ha già mandato al creatore tre equipe di sperimentatori. Divertiti!

La prima volta che si erano scontrati col granchio–piovra robot, avevano avuto qualche sospetto sulle sue capacità di comparire dal nulla e sfuggire ai radar. E non erano andati troppo lontani dal vero. Il nuotatore ne ebbe la conferma vedendo in azione il dispositivo chiamato di «salto» o «scivolamento». Il mezzo sembrò accelerare improvvisamente per poi scomparire alla vista e riapparire a qualche chilometro di distanza _dall'altra parte_ delle due navi. Non si trattava di semplice supervelocità né di teletrasporto. La sfera matrice era _realmente_ in grado di viaggiare per brevi distanze nello spaziotempo, spostandosi tra un secondo e l'altro. In altre parole, si muoveva momentaneamente su un piano spaziale diverso ignorando gli ostacoli che potevano frapporsi sulla sua strada nella realtà. Ecco come poteva rendersi invisibile anche agli strumenti di rilevazione. Nel momento in cui si avvicinava alla preda, in realtà era come se temporaneamente non esistesse. Un sistema davvero molto ingegnoso… fin _troppo_ ingegnoso, per una missione così semplice. Perché sprecare tecnologia sperimentale senz'altro molto costosa soltanto per rapire una ragazza e mettere zizzania tra due piccoli paesi? E doveva consumare anche molta energia… visto che al primo inseguimento l'avevano messa in atto solo per pochi secondi alla volta. Del resto anche il loro terranauta era stato sconfitto dalla mancanza di autonomia. Perché correre un simile rischio?  
A meno che non l'avessero vista come un'occasione di collaudo. E che il tesoro fosse davvero così prezioso da giustificarlo. Ovviamente, per quanto ne sapevano loro.  
_Noi, naturalmente, POTREMMO sapere che hanno ragione… ma forse non come credono!_  
In ogni caso, forse i loro sospetti erano nel giusto. Quel potere somigliava a qualcosa di già visto. Le ultime sperimentazioni dell'organizzazione andavano davvero nella direzione di ricreare i primi prototipi perduti e messisi contro di loro? In questo caso, avrebbero potuto avere la brutta sorpresa di scoprire che gli originali erano inimitabili… nello spirito quantomeno.  
E comunque, perché usare una cosa del genere adesso? Poteva vedere anche da dove si trovava che il dispendio energetico aveva dato il colpo di grazia al mezzo già debilitato dai suoi attacchi. Stava vacillando, avanzando a scatti decrescenti, lì lì per fermarsi. Non potevano aver davvero creduto che un salto così breve… o nascondersi dietro i piroscafi… l'avrebbe scoraggiato dall'inseguimento. Non poteva neanche costringere il Dugongo ad aggirare l'ostacolo. Perché come si sarebbe ripetuto fino alla noia…  
–AAAAAAAAA!  
…quel pesciolino poteva DECOLLARE. Ed era letale in aria quanto in acqua.  
–COMANDANTE! STA ARRIVANDO! STANNO ARRIVANDO! ABBIAMO FINITO L'AUTONOMIA! STA ARRIVANDO!  
–Lo VEDO benissimo da me, idiota! Vedi di stare calmo! Credi che non sappia cosa sto facendo? Pensa di averci in pugno…  
SHHHHHRRRRRRWWWWWWWW…  
–…ma adesso lo abbiamo proprio dove volevamo e siamo NOI ad avere in pugno lui! Ci serviva soltanto il tempo necessario per far arrivare i RINFORZI!  
Il suono somigliava a un rombo, a un risucchio… al fondo del mare stesso che si aprisse in due per lasciar uscire qualcosa di enorme, proprio come in un vecchio cartone animato. L'acqua divenne improvvisamente nera per il riflesso di un corpo gigantesco che vi si celava sotto. Qualcosa che non si trovava là prima e che non vi era giunto né era stato portato… qualcosa che stava affiorando in tutta la sua nera e lucida spietatezza. L'hovercraft e il suo pilota a distanza si bloccarono contemporaneamente attoniti mentre l'acqua rifluiva dalla forma massiccia.  
–E adesso vediamo un po' come ti difendi da QUESTO!– sghignazzò il comandante quasi isterico per il sollievo. –Che fai, ti arrendi subito e ti lasci catturare? Non vorrai mica che tutte le persone a bordo di quelle navi finiscano sul fondo? Ah ah! Tutto quello che sapete fare voi… noi sappiamo farlo MEGLIO!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitolo 10**

_La cosa era giunta alla loro attenzione circa una ventina d'anni prima. Una piccola faida limitata tra due staterelli di confine era troppo insignificante per servire seriamente ai loro scopi, ma comunque meritava di essere sorvegliata nel caso col tempo fosse evoluta in qualcosa di più. Anche una testa di ponte minore può essere importante nella conquista del mondo. Non avevano dovuto neanche mettervi mano per farla scoppiare o continuare, quegli idioti andavano avanti benissimo da soli. Avrebbero dovuto ringraziarli per la fatica che risparmiavano loro. E comunque, con le spie di entrambi i governi impegnate a tenersi d'occhio e a farsi dispetti a vicenda, non era stato difficile condurre le loro ricerche e prospezioni del suolo passando praticamente inosservati.  
Poche risorse minerarie utili e terra non molto fertile da una parte. Dall'altra vene di metalli non sfruttate e un'agricoltura fiorente, ma comunque poco che valesse la pena di conquistare e sfruttare personalmente. Il solito piano d'acquisizione economica, tramite banche insospettabili e finanziamenti con alti interessi, sarebbe servito benissimo allo scopo. Quasi stavano per perdere interesse in quell'area. Tuttavia…_ qualcosa _li stuzzicava ancora. Forse solo la leggenda del misterioso tesoro nascosto. Avevano imparato nel corso di molti anni ed esperienze che le leggende spesso nascondono ottime occasioni in attesa solo di essere colte.  
E lì, al centro del tratto di mare tra i due paesi, avevano trovato realmente qualcosa. Un'energia geotermica di natura e intensità talmente peculiari da non trovarsi in nessun altro posto del mondo, che avrebbe destato l'incredulità di qualunque esperto chiamato ad esaminarla. Sembrava poter essere piegata e trasformata a vari scopi, anche se per imparare a controllarla adeguatamente ci sarebbero voluti anni di ricerche. Ma era una vera miniera. Un giorno avrebbe potuto risolvere i problemi energetici del mondo intero… oppure trasformarsi in un'arma potentissima nelle loro mani per controllarlo.  
Avevano installato laboratori segreti e cominciato gli esperimenti. Finché i due paesetti avessero continuato con la loro serie di bisticci, potevano essere abbastanza sicuri di portarli avanti in relativa tranquillità. Avevano scoperto come sfruttare la versatilità di quell'energia in diverse applicazioni… ma naturalmente, ancora non era abbastanza. I prototipi non erano ancora in grado di allontanarsi molto dalla fonte. Era necessario assicurarsi che le guerricciole continuassero finché fosse servito… bisognava avere degli infiltrati in punti chiave della società che potessero tastare il polso della situazione in ogni momento ed eventualmente dare una spintarella nel senso giusto. E naturalmente, se le loro supposizioni sull'anello mancante della ricerca erano esatte, bisognava poter prendere il controllo del governo in modo indolore in qualsiasi momento non appena si fossero assicurati la proprietà del _dispositivo generatore…_  
Fortunatamente, i piani a lungo termine erano sempre stati il loro punto forte._

Non era la prima volta che vedevano robot di quelle dimensioni e con quel design. Ora capivano perché la tuta del nemico affrontato in precedenza aveva dato loro una curiosa sensazione di già visto. Forme enormi, nerissime, luccicanti quasi d'olio, dalla forza spaventosa, un unico occhio senza pupilla che riempiva completamente la testa. Somigliavano parecchio ai giganti che ricordavano dal loro passato… ma quel progetto doveva essere stato abbandonato ormai da anni. O forse era proseguito in segreto solamente qui? Anche allora avevano notato il tentativo di dotare ogni esemplare di capacità differenti. In ogni modo… questi potevano sembrare vecchi e superati ma avevano qualcosa… di diverso. Anche soltanto le scintille che crepitavano furiosamente tutto attorno ai corpi massicci. Lo pensarono entrambi nello stesso momento, anche se nessuno dei due poteva sapere che il suo collega si trovasse nella stessa identica situazione.  
Il primo pugno cadde quasi contemporaneamente in mare e sulla terra, cercando di schiacciare o afferrare. Entrambi lo evitarono. Il rosso trascinò in aria con sé il prigioniero che stava interrogando, rallentando di qualche centesimo di secondo e riuscendo a salvare per un pelo il fondo del mantello. Vide la gigantesca buca rimasta nel terreno nel punto dove si era trovato. E vide l'energia danzarvi intorno per un istante simile a un fulmine circolare che non riesce a scaricarsi, per poi terminare in uno scoppio tonante che lo abbagliò e lo spinse fuori rotta di parecchi metri. _Decisamente, se fossi stato là non sarei in buone condizioni adesso!… Non sanno quanto può distruggere, eh? Ma bene… e io sono già piuttosto stanco per la battaglia… non so ancora quanta autonomia mi resti prima di precipitare come un pidocchioso biplano della Prima Guerra Mondiale! Che faccio adesso?_  
La prima cosa che gli venne in mente. Salì in una picchiata al contrario velocissimo verso le nuvole. Poi avrebbe pensato con comodo a cosa fare.  
Ma il suo prigioniero ridacchiò, tossendo per la mancanza d'aria. –Ehi, forse dovrei RINGRAZIARTI perché pensi a salvarmi nonostante tutto… peccato che né tu né io siamo salvi affatto! Ti consiglierei di guardarti alle spalle, signor pirata dell'aria!  
Lo fece. Sapeva che non gli sarebbe piaciuto affatto quel che avrebbe visto. E fu così.  
Aveva pensato di portarsi fuori tiro, basandosi su quel che sapeva dei robot già combattuti dello stesso modello. Si era sbagliato.  
Quell'affare…  
…stava decisamente _volando_.  
E a una velocità che rivaleggiava con la sua.

–Ma BEEEENE…– esclamò il marinaio quasi nello stesso istante con la distinta sensazione che gli fischiassero le orecchie. Il robottone dava l'idea di un uomo che cercasse furiosamente di schiacciare una zanzara. Ad ogni botta sull'acqua corrispondeva una mini–ondata di marea che faceva perdere l'equilibrio a lui e dondolare furiosamente le navi nelle vicinanze. Il che era senz'altro parte del motivo per cui lo avevano attirato così vicino prima di chiamare i rinforzi. Per il momento riusciva egregiamente a schivare i colpi, ma la fortuna avrebbe potuto abbandonarlo senza preavviso…  
…e come se non bastasse, la sfera sottomarina stava approfittando del suo momentaneo impegno dirigendosi a velocità tossicchiante verso la _Rosemary Tea_.  
–Forza! Muoversi! Muoversi! Mentre non può fermarci porteremo a termine la missione!  
–Sissignore! Avanti tutta… nei limiti del possibile, signore!  
Be', di sicuro _non_ poteva permettersi di lasciarli scappare.  
A un comando del pilota automatico, il cannoncino anteriore del Dugongo sparò un paio di missili che centrarono il bestione in pieno petto, ma –quasi l'aveva previsto– facendogli lo stesso effetto di un paio di punture della suddetta zanzara. Non l'avevano nemmeno distratto. In compenso si era distratto _lui_ per inviare quell'ordine mentale al computer. Lo schiaffone successivo quasi rischiò di spedirlo privo di sensi sul fondo.  
_Dunque siamo a prova di missili, eh? D'accordo. Vuol solo dire che dovrò usare le maniere forti E portare tutta questa battaglia molto lontano da qui._  
Fu un po' come in quei film in cui il cowboy solitario si lancia dalla finestra del saloon fischiando al suo cavallo, certo di atterrare esattamente in sella. Solo che il salto fu verso L'ALTO, dalle onde infuriate alla scaletta di corda calata prontamente e provvidenzialmente dal pilota automatico mentre il fido hovercraft passava a volo radente, saettando poi tra le manone avventatesi ad afferrarlo e portandosi in quota di sicurezza. Il gigante parve infuriato e agitò i pugni in aria con frustrazione.  
–Eh eh… perfetto salvataggio, ragazzo mio! Altro che Dugongo, decreto che d'ora in poi dovrai chiamarti GABBIANO! E adesso vediamo di ribaltare la situazione!– Ancora gocciolante, il pilota si portò velocemente alla postazione di comando, afferrando la cloche e schiacciando una sequenza di pulsanti. –Avanti tutta!  
Virata a 360 gradi in orizzontale. Un giro, due giri attorno alla testa del goffo colosso che cercando di assestare una mazzata riuscì soltanto a colpirsi un paio di volte sulla testa mentre il pesciolino volante s'infilava in tutti gli interstizi evitandolo elegantemente. Ovviamente neanche così il duro cranio di latta fu scalfito. Ma una volta certa di aver attirato come si deve la sua attenzione, la preda puntò dritto verso il mare aperto, filando a tutta velocità. Forse quel bestione possedeva una qualche forma d'intelligenza… ma non così tanta, perché fece proprio quel che ci si aspettava da lui. Prese ad arrancare tra le onde per inseguirlo.  
–Perfetto. Non credo che possa volare, altrimenti l'avrebbe già fatto. Adesso non mi resta che portarlo abbastanza lontano da potermi scatenare, e poi…  
Ammutolì di colpo. _Questo_ non l'aveva previsto. Aveva regolato la velocità del mezzo in modo, secondo lui, da non distanziare troppo l'inseguitore per non fargli perdere interesse. Ma adesso quello lo stava decisamente _raggiungendo_.  
Aveva smesso di arrancare in acqua. Si era gettato in orizzontale, braccia lungo i fianchi, e dei motori sotto le piante gli facevano fendere le onde come un gigantesco squalo o un siluro di proporzioni titaniche. E se non sbagliava… i lampi biancazzurri che sprizzavano a tratti dalla pelle metallica stavano aumentando d'intensità. Come se si stesse caricando per _qualcosa_?  
_Okay. Ipotizzando che abbiano riprodotto tutti i nostri poteri… evidentemente mi hanno mandato contro proprio quello con i MIEI. Forse non esattamente uguali, ma senza dubbio efficaci. Questo complica le cose. A quanto pare ci sarà bisogno di un po' d'inventiva. E mentre io mi faccio inseguire, quegli altri codardi stanno andando all'arrembaggio.  
Be'–_ concluse il pensiero con un sorriso _–di questo almeno devono preoccuparsi più LORO di ME…_

Faticosamente, la batisfera raggiunse le navi immobili. Non si levava alcun rumore dall'interno, come se tutti fossero morti o svenuti. Il comandante lo prese come un ottimo segno. Rapidamente, in silenzio, l'equipaggio si riversò fuori dal boccaporto ammassandosi sul ponte, armato fino ai denti. Nessuno si fece vedere ad accoglierli. Il piccolo esercito marciò ordinato e in fretta dividendosi per raggiungere la cabina di comando e la sala stampa.  
–Coraggio! È l'occasione giusta! O quel piantagrane sarà distrutto o catturato dal nostro robot, o noi prenderemo i due ragazzi… e magari entrambe le cose! Così riuscirò a farmi perdonare di aver ridotto in questo modo il sottomarino sperimentale… e forse anche ad avere una promozione!  
Arrivati al portello, dalla fretta di dimostrare il suo valore fece disporre a ventaglio gli uomini tutti coi fucili puntati, per poi prepararsi personalmente a sfondarlo con un calcio davanti a tutti urlando qualcosa d'intimidatorio tipo «FERMI E MANI IN ALTO!», come in un vecchio film d'azione. Invece… be', gli uomini lo ammirarono andare poco elegantemente a gambe all'aria quando il portone si spalancò DA SOLO prima che potesse toccarlo, sbattendogli in piena faccia. Allarmati, sollevarono le canne farfugliando qualche grido d'avvertimento e preparandosi a premere il grilletto contro qualsiasi cosa avesse aggredito il loro capo. Ma parvero metterci veramente poco a impallidire, scambiarsi sguardi incerti e infine, lentamente, lasciar cadere i fucili uno dopo l'altro e mettere le mani ben in vista. Non tanto per l'ALTRO piccolo esercito di agenti segreti di Dessin e Lestin più armati di loro che ricambiavano calorosamente il saluto dall'altra parte. Non tanto per i loro complici sparpagliati privi di sensi nella sala che riuscivano a intravedere tra una testa e l'altra, le facce gonfie, coperti di panna e alcuni in posizioni pochissimo decorose. Non tanto per il torreggiante generale col suo spadone da una parte e il tappo focoso in grembiule col suo naso a pomodoro sbuffante dall'altra che li occhieggiavano molto poco cordiali, con al centro una reginetta scapigliata dal vestito strappato, il diadema di traverso e lo sguardo di chi ha decisamente perso la pazienza, e un reuccio armato altrettanto spazientito… ma per le FACCE FURIBONDE della massa di invitati alle loro spalle, armati di vassoi, piatti, mestoli, forchettoni, ciabatte ed ogni altro tipo di armi improvvisate, che ne avevano avuto più che troppo per una crociera di piacere e sembravano sfidarli a FARSI SOLO AVANTI dopo quella serata… e a dargli una scusa per un altro po' di violenza gratuita.  
Si può resistere a un esercito cibernetico, a un'esplosione nucleare, a un robot gigante impazzito… ma tutti sanno che c'è ben poca speranza contro una folla di PERSONE NORMALI che decidono di averne avuto abbastanza.

–Okay. Missili aria–acqua, massima potenza. Fuori.  
Altri due proiettili ad alta velocità sfrecciarono dai lanciarazzi, curvando attorno allo scafo con precisione alla ricerca del bersaglio, solo per fare esattamente la fine degli altri ed infrangersi ancor prima di toccare la pelle cromata del robot–motoscafo. Proprio come lui aveva uno scudo deflettore, sembrava che l'energia crepitante attorno al colosso lo isolasse dal contatto con qualsiasi cosa, formando un cuscino di forza. Probabilmente era per questo che riusciva a scivolare sull'acqua così rapidamente malgrado la massa. Inoltre, la luce continuava a crescere pulsando sempre più frequentemente… probabilmente poteva essere usata anche come arma offensiva. E a giudicare dal ritmo, l'avrebbe verificato di persona molto presto. Anche se ci teneva poco.  
Di certo la velocità era più che ottima. Aveva già dovuto spingere al massimo i motori dell'hovercraft per mantenere la distanza. E adesso quello stava ricominciando a guadagnare terreno.  
_Sicché sono di fronte ad una forza inarrestabile, eh?… Ci vorrebbe un oggetto inamovibile per fermarla. Proprio come nella leggenda. Chissà se nei paraggi posso trovarne qualcuno?  
Reggiti forte, amico… adesso vediamo se riesco a darti pane per i tuoi denti!_  
Una piccola scogliera in lontananza. Una delle tante disseminate nello stretto. Rocce affioranti a mezzo metro sopra l'acqua, dove anche la barchetta più agile e leggera avrebbe avuto problemi a fare lo slalom. Non era difficile trovarne allontanandosi dalla rotta delle navi, e lui aveva puntato proprio a _quello_. Vi volò decisamente sopra.  
Una serie di schianti in rapida successione spezzarono l'aria alle sue spalle. Come aveva immaginato, il suo inseguitore non si era neanche dato la pena di aggirare gli ostacoli. E d'altra parte questi sarebbero benissimo potuti non esistere. Gli scogli andavano in pezzi l'uno dopo l'altro al solo toccare lo scudo energetico, lasciando una definita scia serpeggiante nella formazione rocciosa. Quell'affare sembrava un _trattore_ che stesse arando e ridisegnando il fondo marino… e non rallentava minimamente nonostante i pezzi di pietra umida che saettavano in giro colpendo qualsiasi cosa.  
Lui, d'altra parte, aveva uno scudo molto meno potente. Poco ci mancò che alcuni dei pezzi più piccoli gli forassero lo scafo. La manovra era stata efficace più contro di lui che contro il nemico.  
_Del resto me l'ero aspettato. Immagino che riprovarci con un'altra scogliera servirebbe a poco. Oh, be'… mi dispiace di aver danneggiato un pezzo di natura… ma dovevo scoprire quanto esattamente fosse resistente. Ora, se solo…_  
Ma la sua fortuna era finita… o, più probabilmente, il bestione aveva finito di caricarsi e non aveva più intenzione di giocare al gatto col topo. Il Dugongo, o Gabbiano, ondeggiò. Qualcosa l'aveva appena colpito di striscio con enorme violenza, per poi superarlo diretto in obliquo verso lo spazio. Un colpo d'energia simile a un raggio laser concentrato. Schiacciò rapidamente qualche bottone. Nessun danno serio… ma dei bei pezzi di rivestimento rinforzato erano saltati. Lo scudo era stato trapassato e probabilmente adesso non sarebbe riuscito ad alzarlo di nuovo. E cosa più grave… l'unico occhio rosso del ciclope metallico stava pulsando con forza. Di certo si preparava a un altro sparo… e questa volta avrebbe potuto prendere _meglio la mira_.  
La sua tattica evasiva non avrebbe funzionato indefinitamente. E andando di questo passo sarebbe stato il primo ad esaurire il carburante. Ma per il momento non gli veniva in mente niente di meglio…  
A meno…  
–Computer! Correggere rotta sei–uno–zero!  
_Okay, vediamo se questo funziona…_  
–Tonno a Falchetto! Tonno a Falchetto! Mi ricevi, pessimo creatore di nomi in codice che non sei altro?  
_«Bzzzzzzt…»_ La trasmissione via radio gli rimbombava nel cervello disturbata. _«Falchetto a Tonno… IO dico ancora che ti sta bene… e comunque qui sarei un po' occupato! Meglio che sia importante!»_  
–Hai anche tu alle calcagna uno di questi COSI, eh? Me l'aspettavo.  
_«Come fai a saperlo?…»_  
–Ho fatto due più due. Facile che ce ne sia uno programmato specificamente per OGNUNO di noi. In questo momento sto sondando tutti i dintorni coi sensori ad ampio raggio. Tu hai verificato quello che volevamo sapere?  
_«Non di persona. Sono stato interrotto piuttosto BRUSCAMENTE. Ma è probabile che avessimo ragione. Ho qui qualcuno che potrà darci parecchie conferme una volta che l'avremo convinto un po'…»_  
–Va bene. Dovrà bastarci. Presto, dammi la tua posizione. Se dobbiamo salvarci la pelle, non c'è un momento da perdere. Sta' a sentire…

–Heh heh heh… cominci a sentirti stanco, vero? Non ce la farete mai. Tanto varrebbe che ti fermassi…  
–E così ucciderebbe anche te, no, signor chiacchierone?  
–Questo è un problema tuo. Ho sempre saputo di poter morire per la causa e ne sono fiero. _Tu_, piuttosto, non te ne andrai con le tue informazioni. E neanche con la tua vita. Mentre io cadrò da _eroe_ e ridendoti in faccia!  
–Aw, chiudi il becco. Anzi, ora che ci penso… perché continuo a portarti dietro? Sei una seccatura e mi fai solo consumare il carburante più velocemente. _Adios_, fesso.  
Il volatile aprì le mani senza dare neanche il tempo di aprire la bocca al suo prigioniero, il quale tutto si aspettava tranne _questo_. Emise un urlo sconcertato e precipitò annaspando nel vuoto… no, peggio, dritto nelle braccia dell'implacabile ciclope inseguitore… a una velocità tale da sorpassare perfino il pensiero fischiante nella sua testa che i loro nemici così schifosamente buoni _non_ potevano sacrificare un avversario in questo modo! C'era qualcosa di sbagliatissimo! Era disposto a morire per la causa, ma non _così_!  
–AAAAAAAA… uh?  
L'"uh" terminò l'urlo di terrore piuttosto inaspettatamente quando si rese conto che uno spuntone di roccia gli aveva provvidenzialmente agguantato la casacca fermando la caduta. Rimase appeso inebetito al fianco di una montagna mentre cinquanta tonnellate di metallo rovente lanciato a più della velocità del suono lo sorpassavano a pochi centimetri di distanza minacciando di strapparlo all'appoggio precario. Coi capelli che andavano in tutte le direzioni e la pelle quasi ustionata, si aggrappò freneticamente alla sporgenza mani e piedi e fece in tempo a vedere il sorriso beffardo del signor Falchetto che lo fissava dall'alto in basso sospeso in aria immobile e quasi noncurante del peso che gli stava arrivando addosso.  
–Ehi, non prendertela… pensavi che ti avrei gettato verso la morte _veramente_? Comunque è stata grande quell'espressione! Cerca di rifarla anche quando tornerò a prenderti! _Non muoverti di lì_, intesi?  
Ciò detto, scomparve in un boom sonico in direzione est, subito imitato dal suo persecutore. –Okay, _lattina_… vediamo se fai prima tu a prendermi o io a portarti proprio dove voglio!

–Falchetto a Tonno! Dove sei? Mi sto avvicinando alle coordinate che mi avevi detto ma non ti vedo ancora!  
_«Sono stato rallentato… ho subito un paio di botte… e devo continuare a variare l'altitudine per non farmi prendere di sorpresa. Prosegui secondo il piano! Appena nel punto stabilito tu e il Gabbiano dovrete iniziare insieme la manovra…»_  
–Gabbiano? Che nome sarebbe?  
_«Senz'altro meglio del tuo?»_  
–Del mio diritto di VETO discuteremo dopo. Piuttosto… hai intenzione di fare quel che penso io? È un trucco un po' vecchio… per quanto questo non sembri un genio non credo che riusciremo ad eliminarli così facilmente…  
_«Mai dire mai! E poi c'è un motivo preciso se ho scelto QUELLA posizione! Ho individuato la più grossa fonte nelle vicinanze di energia simile a quella che emanano questi cosi… Ti sei accorto di DOVE stiamo andando?»_  
E in effetti, una forma inquietantemente familiare cominciava ad apparire in lontananza all'orizzonte.  
–Che mi venga un…

–Acc…– Un'altra onda d'urto fece vibrare di nuovo il pesciolino volante da cima a fondo. Si era spostato prontamente a sinistra appena in tempo per non prendere il raggio in pieno, ma con quella potenza non poteva evitare di subire comunque qualche danno ad ogni attacco. Stavolta poi allo sparo era seguito immediatamente un tentativo di AFFERRAGGIO a due mani che se riuscito lo avrebbe spalmato come maionese, ma che anche così aveva provocato un gran bello spostamento d'aria. Per quanto fosse stato costruito per DURARE, ancora un paio di strapazzate così e avrebbe ceduto. Il robot si era avvicinato decisamente TROPPO e continuava a guadagnare terreno. Aveva contato di arrivare a destinazione almeno venti minuti prima. Però ormai QUEL POSTO era in vista… ce l'aveva fatta…  
L'Isola dei Gabbiani, col suo alto pinnacolo vulcanico. Dove si erano scontrati col più piccolo collega in tuta dei due robottoni. Nuvole rossastre circondavano la cima, rimasugli del tramonto o annunziatrici dell'alba… o altro. Vederla fu un colpo al cuore di sollievo.  
–Ottimo. Chi l'avrebbe detto, eh? In fin dei conti, come poteva averci raggiunto così rapidamente quel tipo, a meno che ci avesse seguiti tutto il tempo senza farsi scoprire? È proprio _questo posto_ a interessarvi… il cuore di tutta la faccenda, vero? Bene, vediamo come ti comporti se compio qualche manovra _audace_ in queste vicinanze…  
Tutto a destra. Poi tutto a sinistra. Un ampio giro e _dritto_ a portarsi dall'altra parte della colonna di pietra. Troppo in fretta perché l'inseguitore potesse imitarlo. Ora la montagna era esattamente _tra_ loro due e la traiettoria più veloce per agguantarlo consisteva nel passarci in mezzo. Il massiccio gigante metallico titubò per un attimo, come se il suo cervello elettronico gli stesse inviando segnali contrastanti… poi, decisamente, virò per girare intorno alla base dell'isola. Peccato che la preda imitasse perfettamente il giro in modo da trovarsi _sempre_ esattamente a 180° rispetto a lui. Nel giro di pochi minuti fuggitivo e persecutore sembravano i lati opposti di una trottola che continuasse freneticamente ad avvitarsi su se stessa inseguendosi la coda.  
–Aha! ESATTAMENTE come supponevo! _Non puoi_ provocare danni all'isola, eh? Perché i tuoi costruttori sanno cosa nasconde e ti hanno programmato di conseguenza! Bene bene, potrei continuare a usarla come scudo per un po'… solo che finirei per annoiarmi e poi credo sia troppo sperare che ti venga il capogiro… bene, che ne dici se andiamo un po' GIÙ?  
Sterzò di novanta gradi verso il basso di COLPO. Gabbiano o Dugongo che fosse, l'affarino era stato progettato tanto bene da poter cambiare direzione in qualsiasi momento senza sforzo e senza ripercussioni. Ammarò in un tuffo perfetto e filò dritto verso il fondo seguendo la linea a picco del vulcano, tanto rasente da poterlo graffiare, senza il minimo sbandamento. Il robot, colto di sorpresa, quasi si scontrò con le rocce della riva nel tentativo di fermarsi altrettanto rapidamente, e dovette vincere l'inerzia della sua stessa corsa prima di riuscire a inabissarsi a sua volta e localizzare nuovamente l'uccellino tuffatore, che con molta generosità continuava ad andare quasi a tutta birra al limite del suo campo visivo… ma proprio _al limite_, per non farsi perdere di vista del tutto. Uccellino tuffatore? Ehi, questa sì che era una buona idea! Bisognava parlarne… _dopo_.  
Per ora meglio non distrarsi. Il grosso scemo stava ricaricandosi per tentare ancora un altro shock elettrico. Scese fino al fondo, poi compì un'altra brusca svolta e lo guidò in orizzontale per qualche chilometro con zig–zag improvvisi, apparentemente a caso. In realtà sapeva _benissimo_ cosa stava cercando. Era soltanto un'ipotesi… ma ne ebbe la conferma dopo pochi istanti. E allora afferrò la cloche tirando con tutte le sue forze per un'ultima brusca virata.  
–D'accordo. Ed ora… prepariamoci pure per l'ultimo atto!

–Bleh bleh bleh! Dai che sei lento! E pure prevedibile, bestiaccia! Mi hai mancato di almeno cento metri! Vuoi fare un altro tentativo? Di certo sarebbe più divertente se _capissi_ che ti sto prendendo in giro…  
L'uccellaccio era molto meno sicuro di quanto sembrava. Il robot alle sue calcagna poteva sparare colpi elettrici pari a quelli del fratello acquatico, e per quanto fosse goffo rispetto a lui schivarli non era affatto tanto automatico. Inoltre, stava volando da troppi chilometri. Cominciava ad avvertire qualche lieve sbandamento e un minaccioso tossicchiare nei motori. Non avrebbe retto per molto. Ma non doveva reggere per molto, solo ancora per il tempo necessario. Quanto poteva mancare?…  
L'isola era ben grande e delineata davanti a lui. Ancora un piccolo sforzo. Meno tre… due… uno…  
Senza preavviso iniziò una complicatissima traiettoria danzante a vortici e angoli acuti, confondendo l'inseguitore coi suoi continui cambi di direzione. Poi, quando quello si fermò interdetto non sapendo da che parte andare, prese a girargli intorno velocissimo confondendolo ulteriormente, costringendolo a restar fermo sul posto roteando su se stesso per continuare a tenerlo d'occhio. Tanto di cappello ai costruttori di quel robot: con tanti segnali contrastanti in arrivo, era un miracolo che il suo computer centrale non avesse già fuso. Tre o quattro raggi oculari partirono quasi a caso ad angolature differenti cercando di cogliere la fastidiosa zanzara, ma quando raggiungevano il punto in cui si era trovata questa era già a distanza di sicurezza. Di poco. Era stanco e la mira di quel coso sembrava migliorare ogni volta. Ma l'importante era che non l'aveva ancora colpito.  
–Bene– esclamò –_adesso_! O la va o la spacca, amico!  
All'improvviso cambiò nuovamente traiettoria. Salì direttamente in verticale, alla massima velocità che poteva ancora raggiungere, per almeno un paio di miglia. L'altro gli stette dietro. Il calo di temperatura fu vertiginoso ad alta quota, le nuvole gli si aprirono intorno come un'onda d'urto mentre quasi poteva giurare di sentire dei ghiaccioli formarglisi sulle sopracciglia. E appena raggiunto l'apice di quella scalata a rotta di collo… si lasciò cadere di colpo in una picchiata altrettanto suicida.  
Peso, velocità, inerzia. Sfrecciava quasi stordito a una potenza quasi doppia del suo massimo. E non dava segno di smettere di accelerare. Sembrava un proiettile kamikaze proiettato dritto verso l'acqua. Tra pochi secondi l'avrebbe colpita come una mazzata finendo in mille pezzi. Fedele al programma, il robot imitava ogni sua mossa, riuscendo a non aumentare il distacco. Anche lui sarebbe finito contro la superficie del mare… solo che non gli importava di farsi male. E comunque era _molto più robusto_.  
–Per fortuna sei anche _molto meno intelligente_! Buon appetito, ciccio! E salutami il tuo capo ingegnere!  
SWHIZZZZZZ…  
Fu un attimo. I motori posteriori compirono un ultimo gigantesco sforzo per deviare nonostante la forza titanica che gli tirava il corpo verso il basso. Compì una mezza parabola sentendosi improvvisamente libero da un peso enorme nel momento in cui uscì dalla traiettoria. Più lento di una frazione di secondo, il gigante non riuscì ad imitarlo prima di vedere, esattamente nella stessa scia, venirgli incontro altrettanto veloce la sagoma coraggiosa e minuscola dell'hovercraft lanciato a sua volta a tutta manetta verso l'alto… che si scostò di lato all'improvviso lasciandolo faccia a faccia col suo altrettanto lanciato e allibito gemello. Troppo tardi per frenare.  
Inutile dire che non fu un rendez–vous tra parenti molto amichevole.  
BOOOOOOOOOM!  
L'uomo razzo e l'hovercraft si godettero lo spettacolo dell'esplosione fermi in aria fianco a fianco, dopo essere schizzati il più lontano possibile per evitare di essere coinvolti. Il cielo s'illumino d'd'arancione vivo per lunghi secondi come un tramonto tropicale, mentre la palla d'energia prodotta dallo scontro si sgonfiava e scompariva lentamente. Dense nuvole di fumo nero avvolsero la cima della montagna a poca distanza, unendosi a quelle del temporale primaverile imminente.  
–Questo sì che è un fuoco d'artificio degno di un matrimonio reale.  
–Concordo. Anche senza oggetti inamovibili a disposizione… due forze inarrestabili l'una contro l'altra servono benissimo allo scopo comunque. Sarà pure stato un vecchio trucco, ma ci è riuscito in modo piuttosto SPETTACOLARE, non credi?  
–Per fortuna i classici non tramontano mai.  
–Ah, ma non abbiamo ancora finito. Come avevo immaginato… la loro base principale è qui sotto. E senz'altro ci terranno altri prototipi simili a quelli in via di completamento. L'ho localizzata poco fa con gli strumenti. Ti va di farci un ultimo tuffo insieme e completare l'opera?  
–Amico, dopo questa serata sono DISTRUTTO… ma penso di poter ancora ballare un rock o due!  
Sprofondarono di nuovo nel silenzio freddo e accogliente dell'acqua, uno dietro l'altro. Trascinare così a lungo l'inseguitore sul fondo del mare senza uno schema apparente non era servito soltanto a sincronizzare i tempi perché l'altro potesse arrivare nel punto esatto al momento esatto. I sensori dell'hovercraft erano QUASI i più precisi e sensibili esistenti, e durante tutto l'inseguimento avevano continuamente cercato il punto d'emissione della fonte che trasmetteva energia e ordini ai due robot… presumibilmente da una distanza non troppo grande. E ora, in totale silenzio, stava guidando con sicurezza il compagno proprio in quel punto.  
Infatti, nel punto più profondo della fossa circostante all'isola, si apriva un crepaccio molto stretto che scendeva ancora di almeno un centinaio di metri. L'installazione, irrilevabile praticamente da OGNI ALTRO strumento, era lì, abbarbicata quasi in verticale su una parete come un mollusco gigante cosparso di lucine fosforescenti. O come un riccio di mare… perché a quanto pare, accorgendosi del loro arrivo, gli occupanti stavano armando tutti i cannoni, i lanciamissili e i raggi della morte di cui potevano disporre, pronti a difendersi fino all'ultimo uomo.  
–Poveri fessi.  
–Già. Vuoi avere tu l'onore?  
–Troppo gentile, bello.

Sul ponte della _Rosemary Tea_, i principi, le loro scorte e gli invitati usciti all'aria della notte erano già rimasti sospesi e incerti per la prima esplosione. Tutti gli aspiranti attentatori erano legati come salami e allineati in bell'ordine contro le pareti come un nuovo tipo di greca decorativa, sfoggiando sdentati sorrisi ebeti e una serie di bernoccoli da quadro surrealista che non sarebbero guariti tanto presto. Una volta che si fossero ripresi, avrebbero avuto molto da confessare alla polizia.  
Eleanor ed Henrik, ancora armi in mano, si voltarono simultaneamente con ansia quando il nuovo botto, ancor più tremendo del primo, illuminò il cielo a giorno per qualche secondo facendo ballare perfino le due navi a distanza. –Cosa può essere stato?…  
–Se posso osare esprimere la mia opinione, vostre altezze– commentò pacificamente il generale Cainemberg, che stava rassettando tenuta ed armamentario dopo tutto lo strapazzo della serata –credo sia la conferma che nessuno interferirà più col vostro nuovo regno, d'ora in poi.  
–O in altre parole– commentò il cuoco, che allo stesso modo stava finendo di lucidare il suo mestolone –i miei compari vi hanno appena assicurato un lieto fine. Forse più lieto di quanto possiate immaginare.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitolo 11**

–Ouch. Ouch. Ouch!  
–E piantala di lamentarti. La spalla te l'ho rimessa a posto, no? (5) Stai solo attento a non fare mosse brusche per un giorno o due.  
–Guarda che non sei così tanto DI PRIMA CATEGORIA come infermiere– mugugnò il rosso strofinandosi il braccio sinistro appeso al collo e fissato con le bende.  
–Finché non rientriamo alla base dovrebbe andare. E se fai ancora storie ti ci picchio sopra. Piuttosto… guarda che c'è qualcuno che vuol parlarti, di là. Buona fortuna.  
Infatti Eleanor si guardava intorno un po' nervosa e un po' intimorita nella cabina principale, tormentandosi le dita, e si voltò quasi di scatto all'arrivo del suo salvatore. Rimase turbata vedendolo ferito. –Il suo amico mi aveva detto… sta bene?  
–Sono stato meglio. Ma non è che sia la prima volta che mi capita.– Cercò di muovere l'arto immobilizzato per rassicurarla, ma con una smorfia decise che FORSE non era poi il caso di fare troppo lo spaccone. –Mi stupisco di vederti qui, piuttosto, principessa. È un ringraziamento ufficiale? Spero che tu non voglia nominarmi cavaliere o cosa, ho preso già abbastanza botte senza dover vedere un'altra spada.  
La ragazza annuì. –Abbiamo comunicato l'accaduto ufficialmente alla stampa… senza fare i vostri nomi, dato che ce l'avevate chiesto. Il matrimonio è stato ovviamente rinviato ancora di qualche giorno, ma ormai non è più così urgente visto che non c'è più pericolo. I nostri padri stanno arrivando qui con tutta l'urgenza possibile… insieme al loro seguito… per verificare che stiamo bene e per venire con noi di persona sul luogo del tesoro. Io però… penso che non sia giusto non ricompensarvi in alcun modo dopo quello che avete fatto per noi. Henrik avrebbe voluto accompagnarmi, ma… sono stata io a insistere per venire da sola.  
–Non era necessario. Abbiamo fatto solo il nostro dovere. Ordinaria amministrazione. E poi, ho sentito che anche tu hai avuto un ruolo da protagonista niente male. Avrei voluto vederti. Bella, tosta e intelligente… i tuoi sudditi hanno fatto un affare. Sarai un ottimo capo di stato, piccola.  
–Potrei…– mormorò la ragazza, abbassando gli occhi e giocherellando con l'orlo del vestito –potrei anche non diventarlo, se… se volessi. Se qualcuno me lo chiedesse.  
Lui alzò un sopracciglio. –Cosa intendi? Ti tiri indietro proprio ora? Abbiamo vinto la battaglia.  
–Proprio per questo. Mi avete assicurato che i nostri paesi non corrono più pericoli. Anche la gente ha cambiato atteggiamento… è unita come non lo era mai stata. E allora… forse non c'è più neanche bisogno che mi sacrifichi. Che mi presti ad un finto matrimonio per tutta la vita. Ho parlato con Henrik. Anche lui è d'accordo che non possiamo restare prigionieri di una menzogna. Rinuncerò ai miei diritti e lascerò governare lui sul regno unito… Stephan non è più una minaccia, ora. Mio padre ha detto che lo terrà sotto sorveglianza a vita, altro che diseredarlo. Deve già essere grato di non finire in prigione.– Lo guardò timidamente con speranza. –E io… io sarei libera di seguire la mia strada.  
–Dimentichi che siete stati voi due insieme ad unire il popolo. Tutti questi miracolosi buoni sentimenti potrebbero non durare se vi separaste. Inoltre, pensavo che volessi bene al tuo futuro sposo. Non compiere un passo affrettato. Te ne potresti pentire, dopo.  
–Pensavo fossi tu quello che odiava le ipocrisie– esclamò la principessa quasi infastidita, senza accorgersi di essere passata dal lei al tu.  
–È così, infatti. Ma cerco anche di considerare tutti i punti di vista.  
–Io…– Eleanor abbassò confusa lo sguardo. –Io voglio… molto bene a Henrik… ma non potrà mai esserci nulla per davvero tra noi. Devo dimenticarlo, per il bene di entrambi. E comunque… forse era soltanto una cotta tra adolescenti… non c'è confronto con… con…  
–Non mi conosci neppure, ragazzina.  
La frase suonò inaspettatamente dura anche a lui. Lei rispose concitata, irritata, mangiandosi le parole. –Ti conosco abbastanza. Conosco abbastanza me stessa. So che tu… che noi… io vorrei…  
Avanzò esitante di qualche passo verso di lui, con le mani protese. L'uomo stese quella sana a raccoglierle. Erano così sottili da stare entrambe nel suo pugno. La fissò seriamente, intensamente coi suoi grifagni e penetranti occhi azzurri. Per un attimo parve quasi che stesse per attirarla a sé.  
Poi allontanò la mano, scostandola. –No. Adesso sei confusa, non ragioni bene e non ti rendi conto dei tuoi veri sentimenti. Non potrei mai approfittarmi di una donna in queste condizioni. Ne andrebbe del mio orgoglio. E poi… non è ancora detto che tu sappia tutto. Potresti non dover rinunciare ai tuoi sogni. Aspetta finché non avremo portato alla luce il tesoro, e poi… poi mi dirai se davvero le tue intenzioni sono cambiate.

Il principe Anton e il granduca Gunther sembravano tutt'altro che a loro agio camminando fianco a fianco nello stretto budello di pietra che conduceva alla porta sbarrata. I due quasi ex sovrani si erano stretti la mano nell'incontrarsi e avevano convenuto che quanto accaduto era la cosa migliore per entrambi i paesi, ma tanti anni di odi atavici e rivalità personale non sono facili da dimenticare. Continuavano a guardarsi di sottecchi come se ognuno temesse che l'altro potesse fargli un brutto scherzo in qualunque momento. Naturalmente tutti e due sapevano benissimo di non avere la coscienza a posto… di aver desiderato il tesoro dell'antenato soltanto per sé. E ognuno era praticamente certo che l'altro avesse tentato la stessa cosa. Ormai si conoscevano come due vecchie comari. Non si vergognavano affatto della coscienza sporca, ma questa li rendeva ancor più sospettosi. E tuttavia, la curiosità di mettere finalmente le mani sul segreto della favolosa ricchezza di secoli era più forte di qualunque altra cosa.  
Ancor più inquieti, però, erano gli sguardi che posavano sui rispettivi figli. I due sconosciuti (il terzo era per il momento rimasto sul piroscafo reale a preparare puntigliosamente il banchetto di nozze… altrimenti, diceva, ne avrebbe sofferto il suo PRESTIGIO PROFESSIONALE) avevano parlato di «importanti rivelazioni», e loro non si sentivano la coscienza a posto neanche su quel punto. E ognuno dei due immaginava di essere il solo a sapere e che l'altro fosse all'oscuro.  
–Grazie per la pazienza e scusate il disagio, vostre altezze. Siamo arrivati.  
Forse «stupefatti» è la parola giusta per descrivere come l'alto e asciutto principe e il tarchiato e massiccio granduca reagirono vedendo l'ampio atrio roccioso davanti a loro e la porta da cattedrale, macchiata da uno schizzo di sangue rappreso più o meno a metà della sua altezza, dove in una porta normale ci sarebbe stata la serratura. Più che altro fu come se all'improvviso scoprissero che un sogno mezzo dimenticato in cui fingevano di credere soprattutto per testardaggine (e per continuare a litigare) era non solo VERO PER DAVVERO ma forse addirittura più ricco di quanto avessero preventivato… Gli altri quattro riuscirono a leggere loro in faccia i velocissimi calcoli che dovevano stargli passando per la mente prima che si decidessero a parlare.  
–Tengo a precisare– esclamò il granduca in quello che voleva essere un tono cortese e autoritario benché troppo affrettato –che il mio ramo della famiglia discende dal figlio primogenito, ed inoltre ritengo che il mio paese abbia profuso il maggior impegno economico nella realizzazione del trattato di pace e di questo matrimonio! Quindi…  
–Mi oppongo!– ribatté il principe senza neanche dargli il tempo di finire, con un passo avanti e tendendo un braccio quasi a zittire il rivale. –È giusto che questo reperto sia sfruttato da chi ne ha più bisogno, e NOI…  
–Padre, solo un paio di cose– disse con calma Henrik. –Sembrate dimenticare entrambi che adesso esiste un SOLO paese. Quindi, primo, o il tesoro sarà sfruttato equamente per tutti i sudditi o non lo sarà affatto… e secondo…  
–…non siamo ancora certi di cosa ci sia veramente là dentro– terminò Eleanor. –Non siamo riusciti ad aprire la cripta.  
–Cosa?! – quasi gridarono i due in contemporanea, salvo poi rendersene conto e scostarsi di qualche centimetro occhieggiandosi biechi. –Ma ci avevate fatto capire…  
–Era un nostro consiglio. Un modo per attirare i nemici allo scoperto– replicò tranquillamente il moro, che osservava la scena a braccia conserte accanto alla parete di fondo della grotta. –Sapevamo che non avrebbero potuto resistere a un'esca simile e che in questo modo saremmo riusciti a sconfiggerli più facilmente. E abbiamo avuto ragione. Inoltre… i principi hanno delle congetture fondate sul contenuto di questa cassaforte. E io credo di aver dedotto con certezza sufficiente il modo di aprirla. È successo per caso qualche giorno fa… durante il nostro scontro qui dentro con un tipo assai poco simpatico. Che tuttavia ci ha offerto involontariamente un indizio molto prezioso per risolvere tutta questa intricata faccenda. Potrei chiedervi di passarmi i rubini, per favore?  
I due si scambiarono un nuovo sguardo sospettoso e poi ne scoccarono un secondo all'unisono verso lo straniero tranquillissimo con la mano tesa. Quindi, molto di malavoglia, estrassero i Cuori Gemelli rimessi nelle loro mani dai figli all'incontro, consegnandoglieli. L'una vicino all'altra, le due pietre sembrarono ancora una volta risplendere più forte, quasi felici di ritrovarsi. Lo seguirono truci con gli occhi come aspettandosi di vederlo scappare in qualsiasi momento, mentre andava alla porta disponendoli esattamente com'erano stati al primo tentativo. –Come vedete, è indubbio che la nicchia sia fatta per contenerli entrambi sistemati in questo modo… non c'è nessun'altra possibilità. Arrivati a questo punto, l'altro giorno, non avevamo assolutamente idea del perché non funzionasse. Poi però, nel bel mezzo della battaglia…  
Si avvicinò a Henrik tendendo una mano; nell'altra teneva un lungo ago. –Le spiace? Basterà una goccia. Credo che non sarebbe cortese chiederlo alla principessa.  
Il granduca non riuscì ad obiettare prima che suo figlio tendesse a sua volta il braccio sano con una lieve smorfia di fastidio. Dopo avergli punto il dito, l'ago fu portato in alto e lasciò cadere la stilla di sangue uscita non distante da dove era finita l'altra quando gli era stato rotto il braccio sinistro nel tentativo di proteggere la sua sposa.  
Un attimo d'attesa. Poi un lievissimo rombo scosse tutta la grotta. Un colore rossastro si diffuse attorno alla macchiolina sulla roccia come fosse carta che l'assorbiva, finché agli occhi attoniti di tutti i presenti l'intera porta non emanò luce come un terzo, enorme rubino.  
E non si aprì.  
Qualche istante dopo, tutto era tornato normale.  
–Un sensore biologico molto sofisticato, credo, per il rilevamento del DNA– proseguì l'uomo pensoso. –Non so chi abbia costruito questa porta, ma di certo doveva possedere delle conoscenze scientifiche e dei mezzi tecnologici impossibili per la sua epoca e forse anche per la nostra.  
–Ma… ma…– esclamò il granduca. –In tal caso avrebbe dovuto aprirsi! Sta dicendo che riconosce solo chi ha il sangue del suo creatore originale, giusto?  
–Proprio così. Per ora è solo una mia ipotesi, ma la verificheremo immediatamente. Intanto, solo per conferma… potete darmi entrambi la vostra versione della leggenda dei Cuori Gemelli? Senz'altro voi due la conoscete meglio di chiunque altro. E avrete la vostra idea sulla natura del tesoro, visto che eravate disposti a fare pace per averlo… o anche a tradirvi a vicenda gettando via la pace, se necessario.  
Le voci indignate si alzarono all'unisono.  
–Come osate insinuare…  
–È segreto di Stato… nessuno ha mai…  
–Per favore. Non era mia intenzione offendere, soltanto chiarire le cose. Se questa deve essere la conclusione di una faida centenaria, è molto meglio che tutti gli intrighi e gli inganni finiscano qui e ora, non vi pare? I vostri figli mi hanno parlato di accenni che avete fatto più volte alla VERA storia dei vostri antenati. Prima ricostruiamo il tutto, e prima potrete vedere finalmente ciò che avete sempre desiderato.  
I regnanti parvero rendersi finalmente conto che la diplomazia di facciata era inutile quando ognuno sapeva come le sue tasche cosa stava pensando l'altro… perché era la stessa cosa che pensava lui. –D'accordo– concesse il principe Anton per primo, sgonfiando la boria con un sospiro. –Tradizionalmente, un sovrano la apprende soltanto al momento di salire al trono, dal suo predecessore… e sotto giuramento di non rivelarla mai a nessuno se non a sua volta a chi dovrà succedergli. Ma in effetti, se tutte le vecchie tradizioni devono finire qui, non ha senso non parlarne. Badate però… è talmente poco realistica che io stesso ne ho dubitato più di una volta.  
–Siamo abituati a storie ben più irrealistiche che poi si sono rivelate vere. Stia tranquillo e dica pure.  
Un lieve sorriso affiorò sul volto severo del principe. –Già. Dimenticavo che _voi stessi_ siete persone che si possono definire fuori dal comune. Bene… secondo le antiche scritture tramandate, il nostro grande antenato era un essere che _venne dal paradiso_. Ossia, discese dal cielo… dentro un guscio che, almeno stando ai disegni dell'epoca, somigliava in modo _inquietante_ a una nave spaziale. Insomma… le due case regnanti sarebbero discendenti di un extraterrestre.  
Aveva ragione. I due non batterono ciglio. Henrik ed Eleanor ebbero un sussulto di sorpresa invece… anche se, a dire il vero, dovevano riconoscere che quest'ipotesi si era presentata a volte alla loro mente. Ma l'avevano subito scartata come _troppo_ azzardata… anche se…  
–Secondo la storia– continuò Anton –il re leggendario sbarcò sul mare in una tempesta di fuoco, mentre una colonna di luce s'innalzava fino alle nuvole. Era stato mandato dagli esseri che stanno in alto per fare doni agli uomini della terra… o almeno questo fu quanto disse agli uomini che andarono con reverenza a riceverlo. Prese dimora tra loro, e insegnò molte cose a quella gente sbandata.  
–Sembrerebbe la descrizione di un atterraggio di fortuna– commentò il moro. –Forse dovuto alla natura unica dell'energia geotermica di questa zona, che potrebbe aver mandato in tilt i motori dell'astronave. O forse quell'energia non esisteva... _prima_.  
–Già. Questa è più o meno la mia stessa conclusione. In ogni modo… secondo la leggenda, l'uomo venuto dal cielo unì il popolo del paese aiutandolo a rovesciare il precedente tiranno. Con le sue arti magiche assicurò benessere e prosperità… e per molti anni si dedicò, aiutato dai suoi sudditi, alla costruzione di _qualcosa_ che sarebbe stato la fortuna e la salvezza del mondo per sempre. Io sospetto che cercasse semplicemente di riparare il suo mezzo di trasporto per tornarsene a casa… ma alla fine pare vi abbia rinunciato. Prese moglie tra la gente del posto, ebbe figli e visse il resto della sua vita come nostro sovrano, lasciando poi ai suoi figli il compito di aver cura del paese. I gemelli si divisero il regno e i gioielli e collaborarono in perfetta armonia per il bene del popolo secondo il volere del padre… all'inizio.  
–Non ci sono resoconti su cosa avesse costruito… o _dove_– intervenne il granduca. –Probabilmente li fece sparire completamente lui stesso, per mantenere il segreto assoluto. Si limitò a consegnare ai figli i Cuori Gemelli, dicendo che un giorno sarebbero stati la chiave per ritrovare la sua eredità. E che solo loro sarebbero stati in grado di entrarne in possesso.  
–Tuttavia, uno dei suoi discendenti era un uomo malvagio e indegno di fiducia… e tradì il suo stesso parente venuto a visitarlo nel suo regno, per prendere il rubino e avere per sé tutto il tesoro! Costrinse sua moglie a sposarlo e cercò di sterminare tutta la famiglia, di cui si salvò solo il figlio più piccolo portando il gioiello con sé. Fu così che cominciò la guerra. Gli assassini del sangue di Lestin…  
–Ora non cominciare! Il traditore era il principe di Dessin! Ho sempre detto a mio figlio che NON ci si può fidare di voi…  
–Padre– esclamò Henrik conciliante, vedendo i due ai ferri corti col volto acceso. –È successo tutto TANTO tempo fa.  
–Non crederlo– replicò il granduca ricordando che era in presenza del figlio e cercando a fatica di controllarsi. –Ti avevo detto che Anton è sempre stato meschino… geloso e vendicativo. Tutta quella stirpe è INFIDA come il loro antenato. Per questo non mi andava che tu ti imparentassi con loro. Non sai che cosa ha fatto. Per il suo stupido orgoglio… quest'uomo è arrivato a far UCCIDERE la…– Farfugliò e si corresse. –A far uccidere una donna… che aveva avuto l'unico torto di preferire me a lui.  
–Che COSA?– Il principe era livido di rabbia. –Come se non sapessi bene che sei stato TU! Ancora non sai darti pace perché…  
I due stranieri annuirono, interrompendo la discussione. –Non farei accuse su questo, adesso. Potreste scoprire che sono infondate. Quanto al tradimento antico… ovviamente entrambe le casate hanno la propria versione del racconto. E la verità potrebbe essere ancora diversa. L'antenato aveva fiducia nei suoi discendenti. Non poteva sapere che qualche generazione dopo si sarebbero fatti vincere dall'avidità e avrebbero iniziato a combattere tra loro. Tutto per lo stesso tesoro lasciato per il loro bene.  
–Sia come sia, è quanto è successo.– Il principe, ripresa la sua abituale compostezza, dopo un ultimo sguardo di rancore al rivale si strinse nelle spalle. –Naturalmente, nel corso dei secoli c'è chi ha creduto alla leggenda, passando la vita alla ricerca del luogo del naufragio, e chi l'ha liquidata come una frottola per bambini. Con tutte le menzogne sensazionali di questo tipo che sono sempre girate attorno ai grandi monumenti della terra, poi… riguardo ad esseri soprannaturali, ad angeli e ora ad alieni… come si faceva a crederci? Io stesso non ho mai dato retta alle chiacchiere sul paranormale o su altro. Però… capirete bene che _se fosse stata vera_… come potevamo permetterci di farci sfuggire l'occasione, magari lasciando che i nostri rivali mettessero le mani sull'astronave prima di noi?  
–Grazie mille– mugugnò il granduca. –Anche se, ovviamente, per noi valeva la stessa cosa.  
–Ma certo. Non ne ho mai avuto alcun dubbio, Gunther.  
–Lo pensavamo. Per questo gli studi di storia ed archeologia che sono da generazioni il vanto delle vostre famiglie, vero? I numerosi viaggi nelle varie province dei regni… e tutto il resto… non avete mai abbandonato le ricerche. In gioco c'era ben altro che il semplice amore per la cultura. E infatti, proprio questo ha permesso ai vostri figli di localizzare finalmente il punto esatto dello sbarco. Perché non c'è dubbio che sia questo. Se ho ragione… _tutta quest'isola_ in realtà non è altro che l'astronave di quel progenitore, ricoperta di terra e roccia e camuffata per renderla irriconoscibile. Ciò che alimenta il vulcano è il suo stesso propulsore, traendo energia dal sottosuolo circostante… o forse manipolandola, e creando così una fonte infinitamente malleabile e sfruttabile di forza. Quella su cui i nostri nemici volevano mettere le mani approfittando della vostra faida. Se fossero riusciti nel loro piano, avreste perso non solo il tesoro ma anche la vostra terra.  
–Questo importa poco ora!– esclamò il granduca spazientito spazzando l'aria con la mano. –Se la leggenda fosse corretta, i nostri figli avrebbero dovuto poter entrare nella camera del tesoro! Non era forse stato detto che solo i discendenti del primo re lo avrebbero reclamato?  
–Esatto. Probabilmente… il sensore all'interno di quest'apparecchio camuffato da manufatto antico riesce a rilevare le tracce di DNA alieno presenti nel sangue, ed aprirà soltanto a chi le possieda.  
–A maggior ragione! Perché…– Lo sbraitare di Gunther s'interruppe in un mezzo strilletto e mezzo ululato quando inaspettatamente un altro ago gli si conficcò nel braccio senza chiedere per favore. Lo straniero spilungone guardò pensosamente la stilla di sangue rimasta sulla punta. –Non si faccia salire la pressione, altezza per modo di dire. Adesso avremo la verifica e ci toglieremo tutti i dubbi. Se il filo rosso non ha funzionato… proviamo a tagliare il filo _blu_. (6)  
Cercò perfino di mantenere una certa solennità mentre, lentamente e con cura, andava a far cadere la rossa goccia raccolta nello stesso punto in cui era stata versata la prima. Di nuovo il rombo si levò al limite della percettibilità uditiva, di nuovo la porta fu soffusa di quel vivido colore rossastro.  
Poi una singola, netta nota musicale. Uno schianto da qualche parte. E lentamente si formò una fessura tra i due battenti che si separarono piano, a scatti, facendo cadere briciole di pietra, finché il vano non fu completamente sgombro e accessibile davanti agli occhi attoniti dei quattro nobili– un lungo e ampio tunnel dalle pareti lisce, e una linda scalinata di marmo che scendeva nel buio.  
–Già. Proprio come ci aspettavamo. Scommetto che anche rifacendo la prova con Eleanor e suo padre otterremmo lo stesso risultato.  
–Ma cosa significa… questo?!– esclamò strozzato il principe Anton.  
–Esattamente quello che sembra significare. La gentil dama che è stata vostra amante e della cui morte vi accusate a vicenda, vi ha ingannato più di quanto immaginaste. Era una spia dei nostri nemici. I ragazzi _non_ sono vostri figli e non lo sono mai stati. Di conseguenza… non sono _neanche_ fratello e sorella.

Difficile dire se le loro altezze reali rimanessero più spiazzati dall'annuncio improvviso o dallo scoprire il rivale vittima dello stesso ricatto di cui ognuno credeva di essere il solo beneficiario. Dopo un intenso quanto passeggero e insensato riaffiorare di gelosia al ricordo dei vecchi tempi, furono rapidamente edotti su quanto i loro figli avevano saputo o creduto di sapere, trasecolando al pensiero di quello che avevano sopportato, mentre Henrik ed Eleanor si limitavano a tacere confusi.  
–Dopo questo racconto sembrava che non ci fossero molte scappatoie… ma abbiamo pensato che verificare non facesse mai male. Quindi ho preso di nascosto un campione di tessuto da entrambi i ragazzi, e con l'analizzatore di bordo ho eseguito una comparazione del DNA. Se fossero stati davvero dello stesso sangue, sarebbe dovuto essere identico almeno in parte. Invece non ho riscontrato nessuna corrispondenza. Poi c'era il fatto che, sebbene il sangue di Henrik fosse schizzato sulla porta quando gli si è rotto il braccio, questa non si era aperta. E allora abbiamo fatto delle indagini sul palazzo dove viveva la vostra ex amante… generosamente finanziato dalle somme che le passavate…  
–…dove abbiamo trovato fasci di carte pieni di dettagli interessanti… una volta eliminati i CANI DA GUARDIA, certo. Non eravate mai andati a trovare la signora dopo _l'increscioso incidente_, vero? Quella casa era un ORFANOTROFIO. Tutto preparato su misura per la sceneggiata da recitare con voi. L'organizzazione teneva d'occhio i vostri paesi fin da quando eravate giovani… o lei era pagata da loro, o era una loro agente infiltrata. Probabilmente era entrata fin dall'inizio nelle vostre grazie a questo scopo. Non è una cosa lusinghiera da sentire, vero? Quelli che vi ha affidato come figli erano in realtà due _trovatelli_ dell'età giusta scelti all'uopo. Voi le avete creduto senza dubitare… poi l'esplosione di qualche anno fa l'ha fatta sparire dalla scena in modo che non poteste farle altre domande. Chissà se si è ritirata a vita privata o è stata tolta di mezzo dagli stessi suoi capi.  
–Avete cresciuto Henrik ed Eleanor senza che né voi né loro sospettaste la verità. Una volta adulti, sarebbero stati pedine perfette per il piano. O per potervi ricattare un giorno riportando la vecchia storia alla luce, oppure, nel caso più fortunato… che è poi quello verificatosi… per farli diventare sovrani fantoccio sotto la minaccia di rivelare la loro presunta parentela, oppure far scoppiare uno scandalo diffondendo la notizia che sul trono erano salite persone che non vi avevano diritto. Grazie ai documenti che avevano lasciato là appositamente perché fossero _fortunosamente ritrovati_ un giorno… ovviamente, non prima di quando l'avessero ritenuto opportuno. In ogni caso, vincevano loro… e si sarebbero potuti impadronire senza problemi di… _questo_.  
Tutto il gruppo trattenne il fiato.  
La galleria apparentemente vecchia e cadente sfociava in un ambiente cilindrico perfettamente pulito, dalle pareti di uno strano metallo, pulsanti di rosso come se vi scorresse attraverso del sangue e calde al tatto. Sia in alto che in basso, il tunnel verticale sembrava estendersi per centinaia di metri. Dalla sommità filtrava una luce simile a quella del giorno –forse attraverso l'imboccatura del finto cratere?–, ma più che altro era illuminato dalla stessa vitalità dei suoi meccanismi di sostentamento, che si intravedevano fittissimi e interconnessi tra loro minuziosamente attraverso la superficie semitrasparente di ogni parete. Una scala a spirale saliva e scendeva per tutta l'altezza della gigantesca sala, delimitando pareti coperte senza fine da file e file ordinatissime di…  
–…_Libri_?!– esclamò il granduca con tono quasi esalato.  
–Esattamente. Come la principessa sospettava da un po'. Forse la raccolta più imponente di tutto il pianeta… non sapremo mai se quell'esploratore fosse venuto a cercare altra conoscenza sulla Terra o a portarci la sua, o se semplicemente fosse una passione di tutta la sua razza. In ogni modo, questa è la ricchezza incalcolabile che ha lasciato in eredità.  
–Quei bei tipi avevano localizzato questo posto, ma non avevano idea di non poterci entrare senza l'aiuto di un _vero_ discendente. Probabilmente credevano che le famiglie reali conoscessero qualche trucco per aprire la porta. Anche per questo vi tenevano sotto controllo. Appena avessero potuto farlo senza dare nell'occhio, vi avrebbero costretto in un modo o nell'altro a collaborare. E male che andasse, potevano sempre servirsi di quel moccioso di Stephan e delle sue ambizioni di gloria frustrate. Tanto, finché continuavate a litigare tra voi, se uno avesse scoperto qualcosa su di loro non avrebbe potuto comunicarlo all'altro, e viceversa.  
–La sfortuna per loro e la fortuna per voi è stata che avete avuto abbastanza buon senso da collaborare quel tanto che bastava. E questo li ha costretti ad affrettare i loro piani. Quando hanno scoperto che i ragazzi non servivano allo scopo, hanno deciso che non servivano più e andavano eliminati... anche per distruggere una volta per tutte la pace. Ma sappiamo com'è andata.  
–Ma… ma… ma…– ora toccava al principe essere indignato. –_Fortuna_? Diventare proprietari di questo mucchio di carta? Come dovrebbe salvare i nostri paesi, una _biblioteca aliena_? Da come la mettevate, io credevo che qui dovesse esserci perlomeno il sistema di controllo dell'energia geotermica!  
–Già. E non era l'unico, penso. Anche quelli che abbiamo combattuto dovevano essere giunti alla stessa conclusione.  
–C'è _anche_ quello… padre– esclamò Eleanor, esitando solo leggermente sull'ultima parola. Aveva preso reverentemente in mano uno dei volumi, sfogliando appena le pagine con le punte delle dita. Il fruscio era in tutto e per tutto quello di un'opera appena stampata. –I documenti antichi dicevano che il re leggendario passò il resto della sua vita a trasmettere «la conoscenza del cielo alla terra». Questi volumi sono scritti nella nostra lingua. Deve aver tradotto tutto il contenuto del suo database, facendosi aiutare da un esercito di scribi. Ha fatto questo sforzo gigantesco per lasciare la sua conoscenza a noi. Qui ci sono manuali di medicina, di fisica, di tecnica… tutti molto più avanzati del nostro livello scientifico. Possiamo _usarli_. Guarire malattie finora mortali. Applicare tecniche di coltivazione che riporteranno la fertilità al suolo… sfruttare fonti d'energia impensate, non inquinanti e praticamente inesauribili. _Questo_ salverà il regno… e sarà utile anche a tutto il resto del mondo. È un'eredità senza prezzo.  
Lo straniero bruno appoggiò la mano sul dorso di una fila di tomi rilegati in rosso. –Non c'è un granello di polvere. Tutti i sistemi residui della nave sono stati convertiti per mantenere integro questo ambiente… perché chi sarebbe venuto a prendere il tesoro lo trovasse in buono stato. Per questo sono stati collegati e integrati con il sottosuolo, per sfruttare le correnti di magma e continuare a funzionare per secoli… E il tutto è stato camuffato da isola vulcanica e sigillato con l'espediente della porta e dei gioielli per tenere lontani possibili vandali. L'antenato sapeva che i terrestri della sua epoca non avevano un sufficiente sviluppo scientifico né la mentalità giusta per servirsi delle sue nozioni… ma un giorno, qualcuno che ne fosse stato in possesso e avesse conosciuto la vera storia sarebbe tornato qui riuscendo ad aprire la porta. Dev'essere stato davvero un grande uomo. Peccato che la firma energetica del motore alieno abbia attirato anche qualcuno più pericoloso di un semplice vandalo. I nostri avversari credevano di trovare qui solo il sistema per costruire armi migliori. Come voi, immagino, pensavate a un qualche deposito di ricchezza inesauribile. Né loro né voi vi aspettavate che il costruttore di un posto simile potesse essere qualcuno fondamentalmente _pacifico_.  
Anton e Gunther, superato lo sbigottimento iniziale, stavano lentamente cominciando a capire il valore potenziale del ritrovamento. Tuttavia, mentre calcolavano i possibili vantaggi, _l'altra_ notizia ricevuta cominciò finalmente a turbarli guardando i loro ragazzi che ammiravano in silenzio la vastità della biblioteca. –Ma… ma ora… che cosa dovremmo fare con…?  
–Che ne direste di lasciare le cose esattamente come stanno? Per quanto ne sa il mondo, loro sono davvero i vostri figli. Li avete amati come tali per tutta la vita. E cosa più importante, il _popolo_ li ama e li rispetta ed è disposto a seguirli ovunque. Sapete che saranno dei buoni sovrani. Anzi, forse interrompendo la linea di sangue ci sarà finalmente la certezza che le guerre civili non ricomincino più. L'alternativa sarebbe lasciare tutto in mano a quell'esaltato di Stephan. Vi fidereste?  
L'espressione delle due facce fece capire che in effetti non avrebbero potuto fidarsi. Afferravano il ragionamento… e dopotutto la trovavano la soluzione migliore.  
–L'unica differenza che fa sapere la verità– concluse il rosso –è che ora potranno sposarsi senza nessuno scrupolo e volersi bene in pace. Lieto fine per tutti.  
Aveva parlato in tono leggermente secco, fissandosi le punte delle scarpe. Henrik ed Eleanor sobbalzarono. Si guardarono per un attimo in volto, arrossendo. Poi la principessa ebbe un moto di ribellione quasi involontario e corse verso lo straniero, esitante, balbettante, ma col sangue al volto. Non riusciva a vedere i suoi occhi all'ombra della testa china. –No! Questo non fa nessuna differenza per me! Ho ancora il diritto di fare le mie scelte! Mi credi così volubile da…  
S'interruppe ancora prima che la fermasse lui. Il suo fidanzato era rimasto indietro, immobile, gli occhi lucidi che contemplavano la sua reazione, tanto più vulnerabile del guerriero coraggioso che l'aveva difesa a spada tratta la notte prima rischiando la propria vita. Non avrebbe fatto neanche una mossa per fermarla… anche se questo gli avrebbe spezzato il cuore. E ora finalmente poteva ammetterlo. Anche lei sentiva all'improvviso vacillare la sua nuova risoluzione.  
–No. Non ti credo affatto volubile. Infatti, credo che tu abbia già fatto la tua scelta tanto tempo fa.– L'uomo rialzò la testa e scorse il suo largo sorriso. Avanzò poggiandole pesantemente la mano sulla spalla. –Guardalo un po'. Ha combattuto per te con un braccio al collo, sopportando il dolore. Sarebbe stato disposto a proteggerti contro mostri che non gli avrebbero dato neanche una speranza. Questo posto l'avete trovato insieme, unendo le vostre capacità e i vostri sogni per il futuro. Avevate fatto tanti progetti, condiviso tanto, prima di quella menzogna. Siete una gran squadra. Riuscirete a fare ottime cose per il vostro paese. Eri soltanto un po' confusa per tutto ciò che è successo… ma sai benissimo anche tu che nessuno potrà mai volerti bene come lui. E anche tu gliene vuoi. Forza. Fai… quello che ti senti davvero di fare.  
Eleanor rimase incerta per un attimo, andando con gli occhi dall'uno all'altro dei due. Poi, con uno sguardo di scusa rivolto a entrambi, chinò semplicemente la testa. Per Henrik questo era più che sufficiente. Andò a cingerle le spalle col braccio sano, senza dire una parola, e lei gli nascose il viso contro con gratitudine. Tutto il resto poteva venire dopo.  
–Così si fa. E voialtri… vedete di non interferire con loro e lasciarli governare come vogliono, perché vi terremo _d'occhio_ e se sgarrate potremmo benissimo decidere di tornare a darvi una sistemata! Per il momento qui credo che abbiamo davvero finito adesso. Il resto sta a voi. Possiamo andarcene a casa.

_«…E dopo le recenti vicissitudini e gli attentati che hanno tenuto tutti noi col cuore in gola negli ultimi giorni, oggi hanno avuto finalmente luogo a bordo dei piroscafi reali le nozze delle loro maestà Henrik ed Eleanor I e la cerimonia di successione al trono! Siamo felici di mostrarvi le prime immagini della coppia reale, dal momento che, per loro espresso desiderio, per festeggiare la felice risoluzione degli eventi è stata annullata l'interdizione alla stampa…»_  
Gli sposi salutavano raggianti con la mano sullo schermo del piccolo televisore di bordo. Erano ancora provati per la battaglia recente, ma apparivano lo stesso bellissimi e felici. Soprattutto Eleanor. Risistemata in fretta e furia da truccatrici e parrucchiere di corte, nell'abito bianco era più bella di quanto si fosse mai mostrata. Naturalmente, l'autorizzazione ai mezzi di comunicazione di trasmettere il tutto doveva essere stata un'idea loro, per far vedere al popolo che stavano bene e rassicurarlo. E funzionava alla grande, a quanto pareva dalle immagini di cittadini in festa per le strade urlanti il loro nome e sventolanti bandiere che inframmezzavano ogni pochi secondi la diretta. Alle loro spalle, i reali principi padri sembravano anche più commossi di quel che intendessero… furono perfino ripresi mentre si concedevano una fugace stretta di mano. Sembrava davvero che tutto si fosse risolto per il meglio per il nuovo regno…  
E per loro…  
–Che cos'è quella faccia? Triste, povero ciccino? Non dirmi che ci avevi davvero messo l'intenzione e ora hai lasciato là un pezzettino di cuore…  
–Fatti gli affari tuoi, botolo. O finisce male.  
–Siamo irritabili, eh? Che dovrei dire IO, che mi avete praticamente trascinato via prima che potessi prendermi i complimenti per il mio magnifico buffet…  
–Andrà a finire male per NOI quando alla base vedranno in che condizioni gli abbiamo riportato l'hovercraft. Ci urleranno contro in TRE per i danni. Anche se tutto sommato malissimo non è andata… sono stati inferiori a quanto avevo preventivato…  
–…mentre ai comandi c'eri TU, signor preventivo! Non dimenticarlo! La mia «guida spericolata» stavolta non c'entra un bel niente! HA! Me la gusterò mentre TU ti sorbisci tutto il predicozzo!  
–Bene, allora un po' di vivacità ti è rimasta. Mi stavo quasi preoccupando.  
–…Mi passerà. Fammi solo arrivare a casa.  
–A proposito, avete poi finito di litigare sul nome? Vi prenderanno per matti se continuate a insistere per chiamarlo in due modi diversi… quando me ne parlavate mi confondevo perfino io!  
–Eh eh… certo! Ne abbiamo discusso prima in un incontro al vertice e abbiamo trovato una soluzione che ci soddisfa entrambi! Vero, bello?  
–E come lo chiamerete?  
–_Cormorant_! Cormorano! L'uccello tuffatore che caccia sia in cielo che sotto il mare… mi sembra perfetto, no?

Fine  
Luglio 2008/Giugno 2009

(5) Be', siamo alla fine e questo è un vero film di Arma Letale… non potevo non metterci anche QUESTA gag!  
(6) Idem come sopra. ;)


End file.
